Season 3 Re-Write
by jankg27
Summary: A fictional account of what could have happened between Matt and CJ during the last season. 8/8/13: Reposting chapters since I accidentally deleted them. Sorry for any confusion!
1. Chapter 1

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Here's a new story where I'll be taking liberties with the episodes in order from Season 3. Some of the dialogue has been kept and some has been changed to make it into an account of what I think should have happened during the last season.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wanted Man

CJ worried about Matt. The last time she saw him he was being tackled by two of L.A.'s finest after driving her to the emergency room. He had jeopardized his freedom to save her and she wished he hadn't. The wound as she thought, hadn't been that bad. She tried to not make a big deal out of it, but he insisted on taking her straight to the hospital instead of trying to attain the evidence that would have cleared his name.

Then Hoyt told her that Matt had "escaped" and was on the run.

Now she was more worried than ever, especially since she had told him that she loved him. And, she had a lot of time on her hands with nothing much to do except think about that moment. Had she really meant what she said? Did she only say _it_ because she thought she might never see him again? Did she love him as a friend or ... something more? He didn't respond after she said it. Maybe it was because he was caught off guard and in their time of desperation, didn't know what to say? If he does say something to her the next time he sees her, well then maybe ... nah. CJ didn't want to get her hopes up. There was no need to press him for an answer as to his feelings for her. He had enough on his mind right now. And if he asks her about it later, she'll just play it cool. She'll just tell him that she meant she loved him as a friend … because he had been through so much lately and needed her support more than ever. Yep, best friend was the way to go.

Two days later she came back to the office. For her this was therapy. She could spend time catching up on phone calls and paperwork that would hopefully take her mind off of worrying about and missing him. One of the phone calls was to an old friend of theirs that had sent flowers upon hearing of her injury. When she called him back they chatted a while before he offered to take her on a date. She promised to take him up on the offer as she found him easy to talk to and genuinely interested in spending time with her.

Matt knew CJ. He knew that she wouldn't be sitting at home resting on her laurels. She'd be back at the office trying to be productive. For several reasons he really needed to talk to her. He went to nearest pay phone and called her.

"CJ - it's him," said Chris.

CJ quickly picked up the phone, "Houston, where are you?"

"You know I can't tell you that counselor. It would make you an accessory after the fact."

"I just talked to Hoyt. You're a wanted man, pal. The FBI has people looking for you in every state of the union. Houston, I'm scared. Why don't turn yourself in before some trigger-happy cop nails you?"

"I would never be able to prove my innocence behind bars."

"What are you going to do?"

"Gonna find the man who likes playing games with people's minds."

"Alone?"

"I'm hoping that I can get to my Uncle Roy. He lives in Tucson and he has connections with people who might be able to help me."

She fell silent for a few seconds and he wondered if something was wrong.

"CJ?"

"I didn't want to bring you more bad news, but while you've been gone Roy called. Your Aunt Flo died. I'm sorry, Houston."

Now he was the one who was silent.

"I've got to see him, CJ."

"But it might be too risky?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm all the family he's got left now. And, he's the best person to help me."

"Okay, but please be careful."

"I'll be fine, CJ. I'm not the one who's recovering from a bullet wound."

He heard silence again on the other end of the phone. She took his concern the wrong way. She still felt that if she hadn't gotten hit, well, then he wouldn't be in this absurd predicament in the first place.

"CJ, none of this is your fault. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"No, CJ, I mean it. Please, tell me that you do not feel at all guilty for getting wounded. I couldn't stand it if you ever felt that way. You do so much for me."

She wanted to cry. He was worried about _her_.

"I don't feel guilty for getting wounded. I feel guilty for not being more assertive with you. I really wished you had gone back and gotten those files!"

"Well, I didn't. I was a klutz. And, anyway you're crazy to think I'd ever intentionally risk losing you."

"Yeah, but it hurts to see what you're going through."

"I still think that my freedom was worth your life, CJ."

"Your three minutes are up sir."

"Houston ..." Matt sensed that CJ would say _it_ again and quickly interrupted her.

"Yeah, I know, CJ. You take care, alright?"

She gripped the phone for a moment wondering if she would ever hear his voice again.

* * *

During the next few days, Robert Tyler had been filling in some of the void that Matt had left in her life. He was handsome, nice to talk to, and very supportive. And he seemed to have stable life that wasn't filled with so much drama.

Then one day, almost a week later, CJ noticed that the computer was on as she and Chris came back from lunch.

Chris looked at CJ's concerned face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Chris, I didn't leave Baby on. Better call security."

"Security could be a bit of a problem for a man on the run."

That voice! Matt was here ... he was actually here!

"Houston!" she exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you. But, what are you doing here? What about the police?" she asked as he held onto her and stroked her hair.

"I had to come ... I needed Baby. It's a little hard to gather information when you're on the run," he said, holding her hands. He looked at his friend's face a moment. She was a sight for sore eyes and he missed her ... a lot. Yeah, it was true he needed Baby. But, he needed to see CJ. He needed to see this woman, this gorgeous woman who recently took a bullet for him.

"CJ, the key to my freedom is Winchester Street. It's not a street at all, it's a code."

"A code?"

"The man we're after fancies himself a master of illusion, calls himself "The Magician". Winchester Street is where we thought it was all along."

"Hawaii," said Chris.

"And the building you were kept after you were kidnapped those thirty days belongs to a Hawaiian corporation. A shell within a shell."

"Another illusion!"

"We break the code, we find out what Winchester Street really means, we find the man that framed me... find out who really killed Veronica. Masters or me."

"Chris, I need you to make a lot of phone calls, cancel everything we've got for the next couple of days."

He walked closer and took her hands in his.

"CJ, I gotta go. I'm still a wanted man and Uncle Roy is at the airport and I'm sure he has our plane tickets by now."

She wasn't sure what she should say here. Matt was so worried that he had been brainwashed to kill an innocent woman. She didn't want to put anymore burden on his mind, but she also wanted him to know that she cared and worried about him.

"When am I going to see you again?" she said as he took her hands in his.

"When you break the code. I'll be staying at this little hotel in Honalulu called The Orchid …"

"I'll be there."

Matt was thinking that it was an opportune time to tell her that he loved her, but he just couldn't say _it_ right now.

"Missed you," he said instead as he gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the lips.

As she watched him leave, she focused her mind. Her friend Robert could wait for the interim. Matt needed her now. It felt so good to see him again and she knew that he missed her, too. And that kiss? CJ could spend another two days trying to interpret that one. Nah ... get back to work, girlfriend. No need to go down that road. The friend side of Matt was safer ... much safer. And, the priority right now was to get his name cleared, not to define any feelings for one another. CJ abandoned her thoughts, sat down with Chris and started working with Baby immediately.

* * *

Matt and Roy arrived in Hawaii and checked into The Orchid. Matt finally had a chance to rest for a bit, but the sleep proved to be short-lived. He had another one his flashbacks and woke up from the nightmare in a sudden sweat. When he opened his eyes, his uncle was sitting nearby.

"Mattlock – we've got company," he said with a smile.

Matt looked up to see that CJ had arrived ... smiling. This had to be good news.

"I warned you I brought some friends along. At least they insisted on coming."

From behind her Michael Hoyt came walking in the room.

"Hoyt, haven't I got you in enough trouble already?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just had a little vacation time, thought I'd spend it in the islands."

"I hope you know what you're getting in to?"

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. See being a C.P.A. I calculate the odds to be twenty to one that any of us get out of this alive."

"Murray, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I always thought that every cavalry charge should have a Jewish kid in it somewhere."

"Thanks for coming fellas," he said as he smiled and embraced them both.

"Houston, we broke the code. We know where the house on Winchester Street is," said CJ.

Matt, Murray, Roy, Michael and CJ all stormed the compound and took Truman Masters alive. They found the files that proved Matt's innocence. After spending a long amount of time talking with police contacts that their old friend Vince Novelli had arranged, Matt's name was finally cleared. They all celebrated by going out for late dinner together.

After wards, Matt and CJ took advantage of the beautiful island weather and walked back to the hotel arm in arm. She really thought he'd be a great mood after getting his name cleared, but he was quite somber.

"Something on your mind, Houston?"

"You. A lot."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I could have never cleared my name and regained my freedom if it wasn't for your help. You've been a rock for me. I just want you to know how much I appreciate having you in my life."

Matt stopped and turned towards her and sealed that thought by taking her hand and kissing it.

They continued walking to their hotel, independently thinking about their relationship.

CJ was really sensing a new closeness to Matt but her head told her not to go there. He still hadn't really mentioned the "I love you" incident. Anyway, she was seeing someone else, who she was starting to grow very fond of. Even though her head and her heart weren't quite in agreement, she wanted to continue pursuing this new love interest and see where it would lead. She didn't really want to become too close, too reliant on another one so the fact that she liked Robert a lot was fine with her. Chances were slim that if she only _liked_ a man, she couldn't get hurt. She had learned the hard way that loving a man meant losing a man. It happened with Carl and it happened with her father. And, she already knew she liked Matt too much. She decided a long time ago that she'd rather have him as a friend than suffer the tragedy of losing him. She couldn't bear that.

Matt had been thinking about that night in the warehouse when she said she loved him. She took him by surprise. He didn't know what to say. He had plenty of time to think about it, though. That's why he couldn't wait to get to L.A. and see her... to give her a hug ... to give her a kiss. He knew he loved her, too but venturing down that road would be a huge change, not to mention commitment. Being a friend to her was easy. Being more than a friend ... much more difficult. Of course if she stopped seeing old whats-his-face and wanted to talk... nah, no need to go there. No need to rock any boats anytime soon. CJ could use a nice, stable man in her life. In the meantime they should just stay friends. That's what has always worked. Matt 's life was too crazy and too risky for a serious, committed relationship anyway.

"I've asked Uncle Roy to come back to L.A. with us. He's been so lonely since Aunt Flo died."

"Oh?"

"He could help us with a case from time to time. I think we'd all make a great team together. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind? Not at all! I think it'll be great having another Houston around." _Maybe I'll actually have time for a social life!_

Matt thought about kissing her again, but he looked at his watch instead. "Well, I really should go …"

"You have sweet dreams, okay? I mean it. I hope your nightmares go away real soon_."_

_If I'm dreaming of you I know they will_.

"Thank you. Goodnight, CJ," he said as he gave a stroke on her cheek.

CJ closed the door and walked inside thinking about him. She really felt that this latest crisis had brought them closer than they ever had been. Too bad the timing was off.

Matt turned in and laid down on the bed. He was relieved he was free. If only CJ was free…


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 2: Vanished

Houston Investigations' latest case involved a child molester who abducted and killed little girls ... including Hoyt's daughter. When they finally thought they had trapped the molester, he attacked Matt with a knife and left him with a serious stomach wound. CJ rushed to the hospital after Roy called her with the bad news. She sat at his bedside waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Hi boss."

"Howdy. How's Hoyt?'

"He's not doing too well. His wife is still under sedation."

"What about the guy we caught?"

"Well, he admitted everything including killing the little girls, although he won't say where he's hidden the bodies. He's done it before, Houston. About five years ago he killed six children. And up about to a couple of months ago he was in mental hospital."

"He escaped?"

"No, he was released. They said he was cured. It gets worse. Apparently he comes from a very wealthy family and they've hired a couple of heavyweight lawyers who say this his confessions mean absolutely nothing, and that you Hoyt have violated his civil rights by tracking him down."

"What's the batting around the court house?" he asked.

"Fifty-fifty that he'll ever stand trial. Then he'll go back to the hospital for a couple of years."

"Hoyt was right. Who's crazy? We try to stop a man from killing more children, we let him go because we violated his civil rights. I mean where is the sanity …"

"Houston calm down."

He lied back and gripped the source of the pain in his abdomen. She noticed he was bleeding and tried not to look too alarmed as she quietly and calmly paged the nurse.

"Ah, nurse Mr. Houston is bleeding again could you please send in a doctor right away?"

"You got to get a hold of Uncle Roy. Tell him to go watch Hoyt. If he finds out that man is going to be set free there's no telling what he might do! Don't let Hoyt do anything!"

Dr. Flynn came flying in the room, "Mister Houston you're going to have lie back. Sweetheart, you're going to have to leave."

"Don't let Hoyt do anything!"

CJ clasped her hands together and prayed. She was worried and didn't like seeing her friend in pain. She reluctantly left the room and retreated to the nearest phone to call Roy as Matt requested. Then she headed back to the office.

"You have visitor …" Chris said as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

She looked toward the patio and ran to embrace him.

"Robert?"

"CJ! Chris said you were at the hospital. I was worried you were injured again or something."

"No, I'm fine. Houston's hurt bad, though."

"Sorry to hear that. The missing little girls?"

"The kidnapper confessed to killing them all."

"Oh, God. I don't know how you handle all this sometimes, CJ."

"I'm not sure either. Seems like the cases get harder all the time."

"You do handle it well, though especially being on the front lines. I mean I get to report on these stories all the time, but it's nothing like you and Houston deal with everyday."

"Thanks. By the way, what brings you by the office at this hour?"

"I need a reason to see you?"

"No, I guess not."

He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Unfortunately I can't stay though, I have to get back – my lunch break ends in 15 minutes."

"Will I see you later tonight?"

"If you're free, call me. I'd love to go out later. I'll be in the studio until 8 finshing up some details on tomorrow's story."

After Robert left CJ tried to think of what she needed to do next. Her thoughts were disrupted when Hoyt called her to tell her what her buddy Houston did: left the hospital bleeding, took a cab to the courthouse … and prevented him from becoming a murderer himself.

Then Roy called her with the good news.

She made quick phone call and then went home to change. On her way to meet Robert she stopped back at the hospital to look in on Matt just before visiting hours ended. She wanted to tell him in person that the missing girls were found, including Kathy. This molester had lied about killing them. Ann and Michael Hoyt were joyfully reunited with their daughter.

"Now, you … you stay put, you hear?" she said as she shook a finger at him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll ..."

"Now you're sounding like Hoyt."

She just shook her head.

"No, I'm sounding like the voice of someone who cares."

He smiled.

"By the way, where are you going all dressed up?"

"Ah, date with Robert."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he wanted to go out for a late dinner. By the way, he came by the office today and expressed his concern about you and the Hoyts."

"Tell him I said 'hi'. Oh, and don't worry about me lying here all by myself while you two go out and paint the town …"

CJ stopped and turned his direction slightly.

"Nice try. Consider it your punishment for not following doctors orders," she said as she left the room.

_No, my punishment will be thinking about what you and Robert will be doing and wishing it was me instead of him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 3: Eyewitness

(Really re-writing this chapter scratch! Should be quite a challenge. Work in progress.)

CJ and Matt sat at dinner contemplating her concerns over her latest romance.

"Do you love him?"

It was a simple enough question, but she had trouble answering it. Perhaps it was because Matt was looking at her with those eyes of his. Tender, sincere, dreamy and entrancing.

"I think so. I think it's been sort of an on-going thing ever since I was little and my Dad died. I think I've been afraid to love anybody too much. Afraid they'd be taken away from me."

"Well, I'm still around."

She laughed at that and he promised to watch out for her boyfriend, Robert Tyler. A news reporter that they had known since college that had managed to get himself involved with kidnappers.

* * *

But then things went bad. So bad that Matt was now faced with having to tell CJ that her boyfriend was an overachieving newsman, so overachieving that he'd commit murder. In order to be the number one anchor man in the country.

She walked into the office suite as normal, but noticed that things weren't so normal. There were uniformed cops standing around, one was talking to Chris and Hoyt was there, too. He wouldn't be there unless something bad had happened.

"What's going on? Are you all right? Houston?"

He looked at Hoyt. The man who just tried to convince him that Robert Tyler was behind the attempt on his life just now. He knew he had to be the one to tell CJ the bad news. He spoke as softly and sincerely as he could, hoping that would soften the blow.

"Ah, CJ I went to see Robert this afternoon. I've been working with Baby to try and find a link between this kidnapping and past kidnappings. I ran across a news article written by Robert ten years ago. About a man named George Davis whose wife was kidnapped in Bluefield, Pennsylvania."

"Well what does that have to do with … "

"CJ, George Davis was the kidnapper that I saw in the park. I think Robert set this whole thing up."

"The Barbara Daniels kidnapping? Houston, this is crazy."

"I wish it were."

"But why?"

"Fame, ambition, money," said Hoyt.

"I don't believe this."

"We think he sent someone over here to kill Houston 'cause Houston was getting too close."

"You think?!"

"Houston, why are doing this?"

"I'm doing anything. I was trying to protect Robert."

"Well you're doing a hell of a job."

"Look CJ …"

"No, I don't wanna look. All I can see is because of some blind jealously, you're accusing somebody that I happen to be in love with of some… of some terrible amoral thing because you think!"

"CJ…"

"Hoyt stay out if this."

"I don't like this any more than you."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe, Houston. I thought I knew you. I thought you were my best friend."

"I am your friend. All I want to do is help you."

He tenderly took her hand, but she pushed it away.

"You'll have my resignation first thing in the morning."

* * *

For the next 24 hours CJ and Matt both looked like, well like they lost their best friends.

CJ spent the night contemplating if she said those words to Matt in haste. And wondered what he was thinking of her right now. She shared those feelings with Robert but something about the way he responded didn't sit right with her. By the time she woke the next morning she was thinking very clearly.

Matt sat at the bar the next morning with his Uncle, wallowing in a cup of coffee. He didn't sleep at all last night over the thought of losing CJ. Roy tried was positive, though. He knew nothing could ever come between Matt and CJ.

And then all of sudden she walked in.

"Talking about me again?"

Matt stood pleasantly surprised to see her standing there … looking lovelier than she did when she left. Perhaps it was the smile she wore on her face.

"You're back."

She nodded.

"Sometimes the truth is a little difficult to accept."

"You know I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. I should have never doubted that. But it doesn't make it hurt any less Houston."

He brought his arms around her and held her a moment. As a tear left her eye he wiped it and let his hand rest against her face.

It was so good to see his CJ back, even if it meant she had to have her heart broken in the process.

CJ was ready to get even. The Matt-CJ-Roy team went into action and managed to get Robert to confess to setting up the kidnappings – on video tape no less. The healing process was just beginning.

* * *

CJ spent more time than usual at work the next day. For many reasons it was good therapy for her. But it wasn't until almost 7PM that she finally took a break from her desk.

Matt thought he'd take the opportunity to join her on the patio as she stood gazing at the night skyline.

"Scotch?"

She laughed. "Apple juice. I like to take my sorrows sober."

He studied her face trying to find the right words.

"Well is there anything I can do."

"Uh huh. You can erase the last six weeks and glue my heart back together."

Maybe in time. But in the meantime, he had another idea.

"Well, I tell you want. Would you settle for reservations for two at Marcel's?"

She took his arm.

"I thought they were booked for weeks in advance."

"Well I was persuasive."

"Oh you were, were you?"

"You know what. I think they're open tonight. They're closed Mondays and Tuesdays."

"Oh boy, I was really persuasive."

* * *

Matt didn't have to go to all that trouble to reserve the entire restaurant just for both of them. She was already beginning to feel better about herself – and it wasn't just the food and atmosphere that Marcel's was famous for. She always felt better after spending quality time with her best friend – the same applied for him, too. He enjoyed seeing the smile back on her face and almost didn't want the night to end.

He drove her back to her house and sat in the car a few minutes talking.

"You know I have a little confession to make … I was kind of hoping that Robert would turn out to be bad guy of sorts … not because I wanted to see you hurt, but because … well, CJ if you had married him and moved to New York I really would have missed you."

She smiled at that.

"I don't think I could have done that?"

"Oh really?"

"I think what I need is to find a man who fits into my lifestyle that way it's already set-up. I have a great career, great friends, a home. I wouldn't want to give it all up just to be married."

He smiled back at her. It seems she was making him feel better, too.

And then did something he never did before. He reached over and kissed her, letting his lips linger there longer than he ever had.

"What was that for?"

"You said you wanted your heart glued back together? Well just call me Elmer."

And she laughed. And with that laugh Matt felt encouraged that she might be open to being more than friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Apostle of Death

"Carl, you mean to tell me that there's nothing left in this damn bag that's gonna help her? Just great." Matt kicked the medical bag onto the floor and moved his hand through his hair in frustration. As he took a deep breath, he sat down next to CJ, taking her hand in his.

"Oh, CJ. This is something else, isn't it? You're a very special lady, but you've got to hang on."

As he sat at CJ's bedside, awaiting her to awake from her latest ordeal with a bullet, he remembered speaking these words as if they were etched in his mind. Except for the few minutes he took to finally eat something, he hadn't left the hospital waiting room during her three-hour surgery.

She started to stir so he pulled his chair closer to the bed and stroked her hand. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling the presence of him sitting nearby.

"Hey CJ … you're in a hospital. The surgery went well. You're going to be okay."

As she heard him say these words she took a moment to think of what had happened to her. She recalled a pain in her side so severe that she had drifted in and out of consciousness for a while. Then she remembered: they had dropped in on Jesse Mercer's cult compound and were about to leave with the evidence when shots were fired and she went down.

She recalled her best friend being by her side and holding her most of time. She turned her head the direction of his voice looking for his face. Once she found it she noticed a tear forming under his eye and went to wipe it. But, as she tried to move a little she found it to be too painful.

"Just lie still. You took a bullet … God, I was so worried …"

He caught her hand and gently held it, resting it on the bed. He stroked her hair with his other hand, and framed it next to her face.

"It was that bad?"

"Yeah, it was. I came real close to losing you, CJ. Never been so afraid …" he choked up as his words died off.

She made a greater effort to reach for his cheek and put her free hand on it.

He looked into her eyes a moment, taking the time to connect with her.

"I have to leave," he said as his hand stroked her hair. "Gotta go back and tell Uncle Roy and the police what happened. But, I'll be back real soon… just as soon as we catch this Reverend Mercer. Take care of yourself and get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded and he sealed the thought by placing his hands over hers and kissing them. Then he reluctantly let go and walked out of the room. On his way down the hall, he ran into her doctor.

"Your friend's a lucky lady, real lucky. She's gonna need a lot of time to recover, though.

"Ah, how much time?"

"A couple of weeks, maybe even a month. "

"Well, I'll see to it that she gets as much time as she needs."

"That's reassuring to hear. This work you do, is it always this dangerous?"

"Not always, but it's has its moments."

"Look I can't tell anyone how to run their life, but as her doctor I can recommend that she cut back on some of the dangerous work she does with you. Odds aren't too good that she can go through something like this again and survive."

He listened and took the doctor's advice seriously. "Thanks, Doc. I'll talk to her about it."

* * *

A few hours later Matt got the satisfaction of nailing a phony preacher with his fists. How dare anyone hurt his CJ! Reverend Mercer was arrested and thrown in prison for a long, long time. And, a few days later Matt was able to take CJ home from the hospital. He helped her inside to her bed and then went about unpacking and securing the house for her. He went into the kitchen and made some tea and brought it to her bedside.

"I guess this is one of the perks of being wounded. I get bedside service - from a handsome man, no less!"

He smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's the least I can do, CJ."

She saw the guilt in his eyes and sighed.

"Matt … it's not your fault… you saved my life."

She used his first name and that got his attention.

"I know it's just that sometimes, although you never complain, I wish that …"

"Hey, if I didn't like the work we did, I wouldn't stick around."

He knew this made sense. Any other woman would have caved and run scared years ago. That was one of the things that made CJ so special.

"You know I was talking to the doctor who helped patch you up … he said that you'll need a good, long rest to fully recover."

She acknowledged him and nodded.

"He also said that if you went through something like this again, you might not survive. And I'm not sure I can watch you go through something like this again. I really think you should cut back on going along with me on some of the field work… at least for a while."

She rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything, he rose from the bed and pleaded his case.

"Now hear me out … for once take mine and the doctor's advice. I don't wanna take a chance that I could lose you again. Not you, CJ. "

She heard the sincerity in his voice and saw the emotion in his eyes. It was stunning to hear, and the same time, it was also endearing.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

She nodded. "On one condition…"

"What's that?"

"Come here," she said as she patted the bed.

He stared at her a second before obliging and sitting down next to her.

"Alright. What?"

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah. If you kissed me right now, it would make all the pain I went through all worth while. I know that sounds crazy but ..."

Before she could finish her sentence Matt silenced her with a kiss on her lips. It wasn't just any kiss, like he did the other night. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her and once his lips met with hers, he couldn't resist kissing her a second time holding it even longer than the first one.

When they released she was pleasantly shocked. That was some kiss, she thought.

And then Matt remembered how much CJ needed to rest and he let her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 5: Caged

Matt was sitting at his poker game trying to stay focused. But, he kept thinking about CJ. It was only a month since she was so badly wounded when he thought he'd almost lost her forever. Ever since that he couldn't help but worry about her - constantly.

His friends weren't fooled – they could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"She only left for Sante Fe two days ago…" said Hoyt.

"I know that," he said, ignoring the advice and walking over to the phone. "Ah, CJ Parsons suite please…"

"She's a big girl, Houston," said Too Mean.

"… hasn't checked in? She really should have been there hours ago…well, listen, ah no I'll call back later, thank you."

He didn't want to appear too concerned for fear of letting his friends know his new-found feelings for her.

"You're right – she's a big girl. Whose turn is it again?" he said as he made his way back to the table.

"Yours!" they all impatiently exclaimed in unison.

Matt went to make his move but went right back instead to his previous thoughts.

"I told her to fly, but she wanted to drive – see the scenery. Eight hundred miles of desert … some scenery."

"C'mon are you in or not?" asked Roy.

Matt reluctantly put his mind back in the game - somewhat, trying to fight his gut instinct that something was wrong with his best friend.

* * *

Now Matt had enough. He hadn't heard from CJ in over two days. She never checked in at her hotel either. Not wanting to wait until morning, he had Chris arrange for a late night flight to Phoenix. Something inside him told him she was in trouble and needed him. And he was right.

CJ hit her head in freak car accident. She had amnesia and was mistaken for some kind of prostitute. The prison she was being held in was corrupt and was making its women "perform" in exchange for lighter sentences.

When he finally found her she didn't acknowledge him. He could plainly see that she didn't have any visible signs of injury so he wondered what had happened to her. It wasn't until he had almost single-handedly brought the corrupt sheriff to justice that she remembered him.

"Houston. Houston?" she said as she stared at him.

He looked back at her tenderly, waiting for her to connect with him.

"I know you," she finally said.

"Nice to have you back," he said, embracing her.

They spent the next couple of hours with the police, the victims and the perpetrators. Her memory was starting to come back a little bit at a time. But, she was still sketchy on a lot of the events that occurred the past two days. Matt and the police agreed that she should see a doctor about her concussion before answering any more questions.

* * *

"I can give her advice, can't make her take it …"

Matt looked disappointingly at CJ. Figures she would be giving the doctor a hard time. He wanted her to stay overnight, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Yeah, CJ's not to keen on hospitals, Doc."

"Well she shouldn't spend the night alone. With that concussion, she should have someone waking her every couple of hours, making sure she doesn't slip into a coma."

"I'll see to it that she gets the proper care she needs." CJ acknowledged Matt's suggestion at a compromise and agreed to follow the doctor's instructions. Matt called Chris and filled her in on CJ's condition and she arranged for them to stay at hotel close by. During the twenty-minute drive to the hotel, he kept checking to see if she'd fallen asleep. She looked so tired, but she never so much as yawned during the drive to the hotel. She didn't seem to want to talk, either so his mind wandered, recalling the conversations he had earlier in the day, starting with the man at the auto collision shop …

"This car belongs to a friend of mine."

"Lady friend?"

"Yeah," he replied, showing him a picture of her.

"That's her. Passed through here yesterday."

"Look what's happened to her? Is she hurt?"

"Well, they didn't find anybody at the car. She must have hitchhiked on down to the next town. Carl, the highway patrol man said the likes of her hadn't shown up at any hospital or anything. I wager that she ain't far, unless she decided to walk. You her husband?"

"No, just a friend."

"Well, she must be important to you."

"Very important. Thank you."

And then later when Fran, a fellow Bannon County jail inmate, asked him point blank, "Why did you ever come here? What is this CJ to you?"

"She's a friend."

"You always risk your life for friends?"

He looked at her picture again, "If that's what it takes."

He had lied to Fran, just as he had lied to the man at the collision shop. She was more than a friend. She was his whole world. He would have traveled to Antarctica on foot during a blizzard to save her if that's what it took.

"Well, I'm going take a shower and then head straight to bed," she said as soon as they walked into their hotel room. "Are you sure you don't mind staying here tonight?"

_Mind! Are you kidding?, _he almost wanted to shout."Not at all. It might do me some good to have a change of scenery. I really haven't been sleeping all that great lately."

"You're having those nightmares again?"

"Yeah, they've been pretty bad this past week. They wake me up and I hate it – especially when I'm alone. So, I really don't mind staying here tonight." Good cover, he thought.

"How long do I get to sleep before you have to wake me?"

"The doc said every four hours or so."

"Okay." She started for the shower when she remembered something else. "Oh, and I guess I'll have to rely on you for limo service, too when we get back to L.A. At least until I can get everything straightened out with the insurance company, get another car or rental."

"Don't you worry about a thing, CJ. I'll take care of you." Boy, he wasn't kidding.

* * *

As she drifted off to sleep she felt safe knowing that Matt was in the next room. She was concerned about his nightmares, and it was no wonder he was having them. After all in his life he had his share of drama. He had been kidnapped when he was a boy, did combat in Vietnam, and more recently been a victim of mind control games. If he wasn't having nightmares, he wouldn't be human.

An hour had passed and Matt still couldn't sleep. He was worried about his friend and what kinds of things she must have endured in the Bannon County Jail. He tried to not let his imagination get the best of him, but the detective in him knew that something bad had happened to her and CJ, as he knew her well, wouldn't be so forthcoming with what she endured. He knew she didn't like to worry him any more than he worried about her already. Maybe someday, if he needed to know, she would confide in him the details. For now, he would be patient for letting her know he was at her side. And, if he needed her for anything, anything at all, all she'd have to do is call his name.

He put the TV on at soft volume in an effort to distract his thoughts and bore himself to sleep. As he finally started to relax enough to drift off, he heard something coming from her room.

He ventured quietly into her room to see what the sounds were. Once he opened the door all the way, he saw her lying in bed crying. All the events of the day were finally spilling out of her and Matt's heart was breaking for her.

He sat down next to CJ in an effort to comfort her. "It's okay, CJ. I'm here," he said softly as he put his arm on hers. But, she kept crying. He quickly realized that a simple touch on her arm wouldn't cut it. He moved in closer, laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

After a while CJ's crying had muted and Matt thought she had fallen back to sleep. As he went to climb off the bed she reached for him, tugging at his shirt.  
"Please…. stay."

He obliged and cuddled back up next to her. Her bed was comfortably warm and he was tired. And, oh yeah, lying in her arms, as he just discovered, was a little bit of heaven.

* * *

The next morning Matt and CJ awakened in bed together. It seemed to have been the right decision for both had gotten some much needed quality sleep. They set a goal to accomplish what they needed to do and arrive back home by evening.

By two o'clock in the afternoon they were finished giving their respective statements to the police. Matt charted a private jet and flew back to L.A. Then he drove her home and escorted her inside.

As he started helping her unpack, the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see several of their friends standing there.

"How's CJ? Is she okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah … she's… well hold on a second. CJ?"

Matt hadn't seen where she went off to. She had to have been somewheres in the house, but he could find her at the moment and he panicked slightly. CJ was very quiet during the trip back and he was still so concerned about her. He frantically searched the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen and then finally the patio.

"Well, there you are," he said as he approached her. "Thought you were hiding. Roy, Too Mean, and Chris are here to see you."

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"Things could have been a lot worse."

"I know. But you can't go through an experience like that and not feel a little changed by it."

"Well, you're home CJ and that's what's important."

"Houston, I keep thinking, what if I was left there, not knowing who I was…"

"I never would have stopped looking for you." She knew this already, but was touched by his response.

"But, what about all those people who don't have anybody looking for them, or caring?"

"CJ, let's fix the world tomorrow. Right now, why don't you let your friends show you how happy they are to have you back, huh? C'mon," he said as he put his arm around her and walked back inside.

Matt, as it turned out was right. Not only did her friends embrace her with hugs and expressions of concern, they brought food. Lots of it. And CJ realized how hungry she was and devoured her portions with a healthy heartiness.

* * *

After finishing their dinner CJ started to yawn a bit. Roy found a tactful excuse to depart and ushered Chris and Too Mean to leave the two alone for the evening.

Cj watched Matt closed the door behind them after they all said their good byes.

"You had something to do with them coming over to surprise me, didn't you?"

"Well ... maybe," he teased.

"Maybe?"

"Well, I kinda knew they were coming over, but it was my idea for them to bring food," he confessed.

"Well, thank you... for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, CJ. You know I'd do anything for you."

She smiled. Yes, she knew that. And, she knew something else, too. Food and company weren't the only things he was good at. He was good at making a person feel safe and warm.

"You know, CJ, I have a little confession to make … I really enjoyed sleeping next to you last night. First time in a while that I didn't have any nightmares."

What a coincidence, she thought. Maybe now was a golden opportunity to ask him a question she had on her mind all day.

"Wanna make it two nights in a row?"

She saw her question stun him, causing him to study her eyes for a moment. _Did she just ask me to stay the night?_

She sensed his position and quickly validated her request.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight. I'm not just not ready yet."

He touched her face and nodded. _Anything for you, CJ._

* * *

She woke a few hours later when she felt him stir. She turned over in the bed, and when he opened his eyes, she asked him about his dreams.

"Nightmare again?"

"Yeah. There was a message from immigration on my answering machine a few days ago. Some woman from Vietnam wants to meet with me tomorrow. They didn't say what it was about."

She stroked his face with her hand and looked at him sympathetically.

He put his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. "I'll be alright."

She smiled and let her head fall to rest on his shoulder. She almost didn't want to fall back to sleep. She'd rather enjoy every second of lying next to her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Season 3 Re-write**

Chapter 6: Return to Nam

CJ woke up in bed and looked over for Matt, but he wasn't there.

"Houston?" she called out as she grabbed her robe and walked out of the bedroom.

As she neared the kitchen, she could smell the aroma of coffee and fresh croissants. On the counter she noticed a hand-written note and a set of keys next to the plate of food.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Didn't want to wake you. Went into the office early. Love, Matt."

CJ smiled. Matt was so good at taking care of her.

* * *

About an hour later she arrived at the office. He rose from his chair and smiled as she came towards the patio.

"Morning. Thanks for the rental car, oh and the croissants were delish!"

Matt kissed her on the cheek and sat back down without saying a word. CJ noticed his mood and figured he must be tired. She knew he had woken up in bed at least once during the night so that would explain some of his silence. Something else must be on his mind, she thought. She knew that look on his face and figured she'd leave him alone with his coffee.

"He looks so tired," Chris said.

"I know he's been having those nightmares again … Vietnam."

"I thought they went away?"

"Well, he got a call from immigration yesterday. He's going to meet with a Vietnamese lady."

The Vietnamese woman arrived with startling news: cousin Will was alive, and needed to be rescued from a prison camp in Cambodia. And, it looked like Matt and his buddy Too Mean would have to do the rescuing, since the government not only bailed on helping them, but almost succeeded in grounding them.

Having to leave in a hurry, Matt unfortunately didn't have time for a long goodbye, "Look, CJ if I don't come back…"

"If you don't come back, Uncle Roy and I are going to come looking for you." Matt kissed his friend quickly and touched her face with his hand before climbing into the helicopter and taking off. CJ stood along Roy as they watched the helicopter take off into the night sky wondering if they would ever see him again.

* * *

CJ kept thinking about that last conversation, going over and over it in her head, trying to remember every nuance, every detail about his speech, his face, and the way he brushed his hands over her face. If she hadn't interrupted him, she wondered what he would have said.

They seemed to finally be growing closer over the last few weeks. But, would her greatest fears be realized? Would something happen to Matt now that their relationship was finally blossoming?

She only heard from him once when he called her for a report from Baby. That was the last time she heard his voice … for days. Actually it was 92 hours, 7 minutes and 10 seconds until she would hear his voice again, not that she was counting.

"Hello Sunshine!"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Houston? Is that really you. God …"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," she exclaimed, almost crying.

"If you think it's good to hear my voice, wait 'til you hear this!"

"Hi CJ! Guess who?"

Her eyes lit up, "Will? Will … is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, Will!" She almost didn't know what to say. After all, what does one say to a man who's was believed dead for so many years?

"I can't wait to see you again!"

"Me too. I imagine you and Dad probably could use a little help keeping this no good loser cousin of mine in line."

She smiled at the terms of endearment Will was using to describe Matt. She had almost forgotten how they traded jabs and comic insults with each other.

He handed the phone back to Matt.

"CJ, we'll be arriving back there tomorrow evening."

"All of you?"

"Well… almost."

"Wait …is Roy okay?"

"Yeah, are you kidding … he's on cloud nine."

"And that man, McKay?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Well then… oh no ...Too Mean?"

Matt paused and that made CJ's emotions tense up.

"Yeah, CJ. We lost him."

"God. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"I guess you could call some of his friends, let them know."

"Okay. Will do."

Then Matt walked away out of ear-shot from Roy and Will and cupped the phone closer to his mouth.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Not half of much as I've missed you … and been worried about you."

"It was rough there for awhile but I'm okay. We'll be flying in tomorrow around six. We can catch up once we get Will situated."

"I can't wait to see him … I can wait to see you!"

"Me too, CJ."

"Have a safe flight home."

CJ didn't know whether to be happy or be sad. For they gained a loved one, but lost a good friend. As soon as Chris came back from lunch she shared the news and worked with her to contact as many of Too Mean's friends as they knew.

* * *

The next day CJ woke up earlier than usual. She was on pins and needles. She had managed to stay fairly busy the previous day dealing with the news of Too Mean, but now it was day two. Exactly 118 hours, 53 minutes and 50 seconds between the time she saw him last and his chopper would land on the helipad. And, he would be arriving with his long-lost cousin Will, whose death had once saddened Roy, Aunt Flo, Bill, and Matt's hearts for years.

She paced around her house thinking of what to do. Than she remembered something Mama Novelli used to say. "You want to do good, be busy. You want to be busy – you cook." So she went through her cabinets and freezer and gathered up some ingredients and took them over to Matt's house where she cooked up a hearty beef stew in the slow-cooker. As she prepared the dinner she thought back to the days she, Roy and Michael Hoyt spent worrying, as they tried in vain to deliver the ransom requested by the Cambodian war load when Matt was captured. She still couldn't believe he had escaped unharmed. She still couldn't believe that Will was coming home with him.

* * *

On the way home, Matt listened as Roy and Will caught up on things in the States. He couldn't wait to see the expression on Will's face when he saw American land again. So far from the hole the war-load kept them in when they got their first chance to catch up. Will had asked him about his parents and his Uncle Bill. Then he asked about CJ.

"Did you ever marry that girl, CJ Parsons?"

"No … we're just good friends."

Good friends, huh? Then why was Matt constantly thinking about her?

Was it because she reminded of the comfort of a real bed? He hadn't really slept on a real bed since that last night with her. Maybe it was because they had been spending so much time together. Or was it because he simply longed for her? Come to think of it, he thought, even lying next to CJ on a dirt floor right now would be nice. Yeah, he couldn't wait to see her ... and hold her... okay, and maybe even kiss her, too.

"Doncha know a watched pot never boils, CJ?"

She was standing at the patio watching the sky. It was 5:30 and she didn't want to let on too much. She didn't want Chris or anyone else for that matter know that she and Matt had become more than friends of late. Their friendship was turning from a pale hue of grey to a much darker, more intense shade, crossing the lines from platonic to almost passionate. It had yet to be defined, though. It was exciting, scary and quite natural all at the same time.

She took Chris's advice and walked away from the patio and towards her office. Surely there was some paperwork on her desk she could do. She tried but she couldn't concentrate. As her mind drifted back to those moments with him next to her, she was interrupted by the sounds of an approaching aircraft. She jumped up quickly from her chair and joined Chris at the door.

As soon as the helicopter touched down, Matt opened the door and stepped onto the patio. She almost couldn't believe he was finally here. She ran into his arms. "Houston!" she said tenderly, noticing his appearance. He had one arm in a sling and a nasty scar on his temple. She touched her fingers over the scar and locked eyes with him. He was obviously hurt worse than he let on. She would be sure to look him over better later. She turned her face slightly and left his embrace after seeing Will standing next to his father.

"Will!"

"CJ? Are you a sight for sore eyes! I don't know Matt – don't know how can you be just friends her. Wow! CJ, you look beautiful!"

"Good friends," he answered softly, as he gave a friendly wink.

No one seemed to notice the wink, except for CJ, of course. Roy was too busy introducing Chris to Will and Will was too busy making a fuss over Chris. Roy was pleased beyond words to have his son back home.

Roy, Will and Matt were exhausted. Roy thought it best to take Will back to his house. They could go out for a nice meal the next night, after everyone had a chance to get some rest. CJ decided she'd drive Matt back to his house and take care of him.

* * *

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Matt stood looking at CJ, "God, I've missed you. I didn't stop thinking about you for even a second."

He grabbed her with his good arm and kissed her passionately, taking time to caress her lips with his. CJ almost couldn't believe it. He was finally home, he was safe, he was kissing her, and she was melting into his embrace. She relished in the moment, so glad that his feelings for her were mutual.

"When I laid in my bed at night, I kept expecting to see you there. I really got used to having you so close to me."

Matt put his hands around her face and gazed into her eyes for a while, as if he was trying to memorize them.

"Things have changed between us, haven't they?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess they have."

She took a few minutes to return his kisses but knew he was in no shape to do much more. She could see that he was still in a bit of pain and quite uncomfortable from the bullet wound to his shoulder. She escorted him upstairs to the living room where she encouraged him to sit down on the sofa. Once he did, she gathered some pillows and propped them up under his arm. She then moved to the kitchen where she fixed a large plate and walked over to the couch. She held up the plate and forked some food into his mouth.

"Mmm…this is good! When did you make this?"

"Earlier today. While I was waiting, looking for something to do. I thought you could use a nice home-cooked meal."

"I sure can. Boy, this hits the spot."

She lovingly patted the side of his mouth with a napkin.

"You know, I can feed myself. It wasn't my good arm that was injured …"

"I know, but I've always had this secret desire to feed you."

"Oh really? What other secret desires do you have about me?"

She raised an eyebrow and held his fork for a second.

"You'll find out in time … but right now," she said releasing her hold, "Eat!"

* * *

CJ knew Matt was in pain so she insisted on him taking a pain killer. As soon as he started feeling relief, she urged him to go to bed. She helped him free of his sling and change into his sweats. As he climbed back into bed, she propped up his pillows and assisted him in putting the sling back around his arm. Matt looked drowsy to say the least. He had about three days of sleep to catch up on and the medicine was kicking in. She excused herself to the kitchen and by the time she came back into the room, Matt had drifted off to sound sleep. She shook her head and smiled at him. Then she changed her clothes, lifted the covers on the other side of the bed, and cuddled up next to her man.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: High Fashion Murders (Takes place a week after "Return to Nam")

Matt, CJ and Roy had just wrapped up a murder case involving victims that were all models. The killer was a mentally disturbed man who had evaded the police for years with solid alibis. They eventually figured out he had an identical twin who had committed all of the murders.

Roy had his suspicions. When he told Matt earlier that he wanted him to go along with him on a double date, he declined. And he did so rather matter-of-factly. It wasn't like Matt to decline such an invite. He wouldn't do that unless he already had a steady girlfriend. And Roy hadn't seen or heard Matt talk of any of late. But, there were times over the past week or so that Roy would feel like he was walking in on something whenever Matt and CJ were in a room alone together. And, it wasn't anything tangible, just a feeling. They certainly seemed to be smiling a lot more lately, too. Of course it could also be wishful thinking.

Roy stopped by the office one more time to check on Matt. It seems that him and CJ were still working… and it was late.

"Hey Roy, don't you look nice," she commented as he came off the elevator. "I thought you were going on a date with some models or something?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure one last time that Matt didn't want to join me."

CJ headed to her office with a hidden smirk on her face while Roy walked out to the patio to where Matt was sitting with some paperwork.

"How do I look?"

"Great."

"You, ah you're not upset are ya - that I had Kathleen arrange this date for me with one of the models from her agency?"

"No."

"Not a little bit, ah jealous?"

"Jealous? Ah, c'mon Uncle Roy, I'm not jealous."

Matt stammered slightly thinking of what to say. "I got a lot of work to do here tonight … ah, go on and have a good time."

"Okay I will," he said as he started for the elevator.

"Where ya goin?"

"Dancing!"

"You're going dancing?"

"You don't think I'm too old to have a little fun?"

"Well, no, it's not that it's just ya know these models have a tendency to party pretty heavy and there's nothing wrong, Uncle Roy, with a quiet dinner, some soft jazz…" Matt's words faded from Roy's ears as he looked around to see where CJ was.

"Well, the girls have had their hearts set on dancing."

"Girls?"

Roy nodded and held up two fingers. Matt's reaction wasn't exactly what he hoped for and it started to confirm his suspicions.

He watched as Roy left via the elevator.

"Is he gone?" she called out.

"Yep," he said as he saw the elevator doors close.

He jumped up from his seat and hurried over to her, approaching her from behind and grabbing her around the waste in such a way it made her giggle with delight.

"I guess we should tell him one of these days…" she said.

He thought about it for a second, "Nah! This is too much fun!"

She laughed out loud as he held her and adorned the nape of her neck with kisses.

Roy, in the meantime headed down the elevator, but he only let the elevator go down one flight before he stopped it.

He walked over to the emergency stairs and snuck one flight back up to the office. As he got to the door at the top of the stairs, he tried to open but it wouldn't budge.

"Dang it!"

He glanced at his watch and noticed the time. As he headed back to the elevator he reluctantly realized he would have to prove his theory another time.

* * *

Two nights had passed and Roy was still so bugged by their secrecy that he asked an unsuspecting Hoyt to help him. They sat in his car in a parking lot across the street from a restaurant.

"Roy, you wanna tell me just exactly what it is we're doing out here?"

"Surveillance."

"Surveillance? Surveillance of who?"

"Matt and CJ."

"What?"

"Uncle instinct has led me to believe that Matt and CJ have been, how should we say, seeing each other romantically for a couple of weeks now. And, I want to catch them in the act."

"So you're spying?"

"Correction … WE are spying."

"Okay... well, why didn't you say so. Hand me the binoculars."

Hoyt peered through the binoculars trying to see inside the restaurant. At one point he could see Matt look like he was leaning over towards CJ to kiss her, but the waiter moved into sight and blocked his view.

After the view cleared they got their hopes up again. They could see Matt rise from his chair and help CJ out of hers. Then they both started out the door towards the parking lot.

"Duck!" Roy warned and they both quickly lowered their torsos in an attempt not be seen. As they did this their heads both collided with various parts of the car, forcing them to scream in pain silently.

Matt and CJ were eyeing each other. They had been both growing so close in the last few months. Heck, they had slept together numerous times, but they had never actually consummated their relationship. Tonight was different. There were no relatives or friends in danger, no wounds physical or mental to heal from, no murderers on the loose. Just another beautiful evening in Los Angeles. No excuses, no interruptions, Matt was going to treat CJ to a night they'd both never forget.

Roy and Hoyt waited a few seconds before straightening up in the car and following them. They stopped after they were led back to Matt's beach house.

"Okay now ... satisfied? They're obviously seeing each other. We don't need to see any more proof."

Just as they started to leave, the ground started to shake. L.A. was having an earthquake. Hoyt's pager went off and they high-tailed it back to the police station.

* * *

Afterwards, Matt had a chance to catch his breath as he laid with his arms wrapped around her.

"That was something. The ground shook and everything."

"Actually I think we just had an earthquake."

"Sort of symbolic, don't ya think?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 8: Death Stalk

Matt was awakened by the sound of his doorbell. He looked over at the clock and was surprised to see it was as late as 10AM. On most mornings he was already at the office by this time. But, he had gotten in very late the night before from San Francisco where he had to tie up some loose ends from his previous case.

"Senor Houston? Senor Houston, it's me Juanita."

He recognized the voice and suddenly remembered that today was the scheduled day for his cleaning lady to come. He immediately got up and got dressed and headed towards the stairs to greet her.

"Buenos dias, Juanita."

"Would you like me to start in the kitchen or living room?"

He looked over at the kitchen - unused since his absence the last two days.

"Ah, the living room. I was just about to have breakfast."

She walked over towards the patio door and set her cleaning tools down. "Another late night, Sr. Houston? You bachelors are all …. EEEOOOH!" she shrieked loudly.

He was wide awake now.

"What is it?" he asked as he came running to the living room.

Juanita couldn't speak. She just pointed to the head of a dead wolf, dangling just outside his patio door.

He immediately called CJ at the office and told her what happened. She was already on alert after seeing two news stories: one about a missing wolf from the zoo, the other about the release of a dangerous assassin named Andre who Matt had captured on a previous case. She and Uncle Roy immediately started gathering some research to show Matt as soon as he arrived.

* * *

Matt could tell by her expression that she was worried. After all, she was there and saw the chilling expression on Andre's face as he rode off in a police car only six months prior.

"Don't worry CJ, it's going to be alright."

"No, it isn't. He said he was going to be out in six months and he is. Then he said he was going to come after you, Houston."

"Two days … didn't waste much time. If it was he who left that calling card at your place," cautioned Roy.

"Oh, it was him."

They continued viewing the news clips, which included a sound bite by Judge Granger.

"I'm just pleased that the system works to uphold our basic freedoms."

He couldn't watch any more, "Freedoms to buy off crooked judges like Granger."

"That's a pretty serious charge, Boy."

"Not when it comes to Granger. There are rumors that he's been accepting bribes for years but nobody's been able to nail him on it," defended CJ.

"Well maybe they haven't asked the right questions."

* * *

Matt found Granger, cornered him inside his limo and gave him a ballistics lesson. Feeling threatened by him, Granger surrendered Andre's address.

Matt went to Andre's apartment and started searching. Seconds later, Hoyt appeared, having been tipped off that he was stirring up trouble again.

"You realize this is breaking and entering … and also illegal search and seizure?"

"Well, it's just search right now, Hoyt. I haven't seized anything yet. Certainly wouldn't want to deprive the Wolfman of any his rights now would we?"

As he was going through Andre's possessions, he found a drawer of photos of CJ, and of him and CJ, taken during the last two weeks.

"Now it's seizure. This is what I was afraid of."

He handed Hoyt one of the photos and headed to meet CJ, who he had planned to meet at the zoo for an update and some lunch.

* * *

CJ noticed the look on her boyfriend as he met her at their table.

"You found something, didn't you?"

"These… in Andre's apartment."

She glanced at the photos quickly and shook her head.

"I feel so violated."

"Another one of Andre's calling cards. His way of telling me that he's back and he's coming after me.

"Andre's just not after you is he?"

"No," he said reluctantly.

"And I guess the cat's out of the bag, so to speak, about us."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I guess I have to be." As soon as she said it she realized her comment sounded a bit negative so she explained. "I guess I was kinda hoping we'd be able to keep things to ourselves at least for a little while before others knew."

"I know, CJ," he said sympathetically, taking her hands.

"I don't want to mess up what's happening with us. We've been friends for so long, but we're chartering new territory here. I was hoping we could spend a lot of time together without too much interference from work."

"Maybe we could do both."

She tilted her head.

"How about after I talk to the zoo officials about the missing wolf, you and I spend some time here today, just the two of us."

"A little mixing business with pleasure?"

"Might be the way we have to go about this, huh?"

She smiled as she squeezed his hand. But, then her smile suddenly went away. He turned the direction she was looking and rose from his chair.

"Enjoying the zoo, Houston? Just thought I'd exercise my right as a free citizen to see the zoo that's all," quipped Andre.

"Why don't you save it for the judges and lawyers?"

"Anybody ever tell you it was against the law to break into someone's room?"

"Look if you're coming after me, why don't you and I go out to the desert and settle this thing alone, hmm?"

"No, that would be too easy. Anyway, I've got something else in mind." As he said this, Matt noticed Andre was staring right at CJ.

"You better stay away from her."

"Maybe I will. Then again, maybe I won't. I'll be seeing you Houston. Bye!"

They exchanged expressions with each other. This Andre guy was so creepy and annoying. CJ was scared, but she wasn't about to let on. She knew how Matt worried about her. She knew he would want to protect her as best as possibly he could.

"Thanks for all the attention. You know you're going to have let me out of your sight sometime," she said as they walked arm and arm.

"Well, maybe. Look for the time being, I would really like you to do is …," his words were cut off when he saw her expression change again.

CJ saw Andre standing a few feet behind Matt, staring at them. "Meet you at the car," he said as he turned around and looked at Andre again. Andre held up his hand and discreetly waved 'goodbye'.

Matt looked at the direction he was waving and started running after CJ. He pulled her to the ground just as the car exploded and onlookers screamed in shock.

"You all right?" he asked. She nodded as he pulled her close and embraced her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Matt met CJ for breakfast at an outdoor cafe right up the street from their office. He hadn't said much all through their meal so she figured he hadn't slept much last night. Figures, she thought, since he usually slept better with her next to him and they had both slept in their own homes last night.

"You didn't say much all through breakfast. Did you have those nightmares again?" she asked as they started walking to the office.

"You could say that. Andre – in the flesh."

She stopped. "What?"

"It was actually one of the few nights I was glad you weren't with me. He showed up in my bedroom pointing a gun at me. He said he was going to humiliate me, torment me, and then kill me … and then he left. I'm worried about you, CJ."

"Me? I'm worried about you!"

"Yeah, but he's going to use you to get to me. Look I know we've been in these kinds of situations before, but it feels different now. Maybe because we've ..."

"Become closer?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Andre appeared on the sidewalk standing a few feet from them.

"I just love the great outdoors. Even in the city, the air is so beautiful. Being able to take a walk whenever or wherever I want."

"CJ go on ahead up to the office and stay there."

"Matt, I don't wanna …"

"Just please, do what I say." She walked away looking over her shoulder slowly at first, and then a bit faster as she neared the elevator.

"Pretty girl. Pretty house. You got a lot to lose."

"You touch her. If you even get close to her I swear, I'm gonna kill you."

"That would be first degree murder. Go ahead, try it. You'll try, but you'll never kill me. Time, Houston. I want you to know what time feels like. Like the six months I spent in prison. For every day was like a new, bad dream. I wanna terrorize your soul. I wanna haunt you the way you've been haunting me. I gonna bleed you dry. Then when I do make my move, the girl, she'll die first."

Matt hit him twice with his fists and Andre went to the ground. People walking along the street turned and noticed.

"You're crazy!" Andre said as got up. "Did you see what he did? He's out of his mind…." His words trailed off as he scampered away.

Matt left the scene in frustration and headed up to the office where CJ was relieved to see him in one piece. She and Roy filled him on what they learned. They found the man who paid off Judge Granger. He was the leader of a terrorist organization which had a connection with Andre. Matt and Roy headed over to the business of the terrorist leader to hopefully attain some evidence to finally nail Andre. Unfortunately, Andre had been there first and killed the terrorist leader. He fled from the scene with Matt in pursuit, and then escaped by leaping across the roof-tops of two buildings.

"He is still out there. He said he was going to kill me and I've got to find him."

"That's exactly what he wants you to do. You've got to stop playing by his rules," Roy advised.

"I'm going to turn this town upside down. I'm going to find him."

"You won't have to look far," said Hoyt. You have to be at City Hall at four o'clock this afternoon. Andre and Judge Granger want to have a talk with you."

Matt and Hoyt reluctantly went to the meeting where Judge Granger handed a restraining order to both Matt and Hoyt.

Matt decided to take Roy's advice and worked with Hoyt to set a trap to catch Andre committing a crime. As they were about to arrest him, though, Andre escaped. He chased him up and down the streets of L.A. until Andre's car went over a dock and into a bay. As far as the police were concerned, he was dead. But, Matt wasn't convinced.

* * *

The next day Matt was sitting on the patio of his office waiting for CJ to get back from one of her court appearances when the phone rang.

"Houston," he answered.

"Hi!" said CJ.

"Well, hi yourself, Counselor. For what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You tell me, you're the one who called."

"I did?"

"I got this message to leave court right away and call you, what's up?"

"Get out of there as fast as you can."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't leave any message …"

All of a sudden Andre grabbed her from behind and took the phone. "I told you I was immortal. Come and get her, Houston … alone."

"If you hurt her…"

"The old zoo … one hour."

"Alright … I'll be there."

Matt arrived at the old zoo a few minutes later. He drew his gun and started prowling through the old paths looking and waiting for anything. Suddenly he heard a crackle. Drawing his gun he turned and saw Uncle Roy.

"I thought I told you I could handle this."

"That Andre fellow has had a real charmed life for too long."

"Well, he's not going to be very charmed when I get finished with him. This is my fight. Stay out of it, alright?"

"You got tired of living, Boy?"

"No, I'm just tired of being scared. And very tired of being pushed around. Tired of people using people I care about to hurt me."

"I care about her, too."

"I know."

"Five minutes."

Matt nodded in agreement at Roy's compromise.

As Matt started walking around the paths again, he heard gun shots and a scream from CJ. He followed the direction of the sounds until he came upon her. She had her arms tied by rope which hung above her.

"Better get you out of here."

"The magic is everywhere, Houston. The walls of your tomb are closing in. Are you a believer yet?"

"I believed you when you told me you'd let her go if I did everything you asked."

"I'm a man of my word." Andre fired his gun, which unhooked the ropes from her arms.

"You can let the girl go, she served her purpose." CJ stepped back slightly out of his view and took the other gun from Matt, hidden in the back of his waist.

"You're a brave man, Houston. We'll have to put that on your grave. Now your gun." Matt dropped his gun slowly, while CJ snuck around the corner and fired, shooting Andre in the chest. Roy came up from one side while Hoyt and his men approached from behind and cornered Andre. Seeking an escape, Andre tried to jump to safety, but fell to his death instead. They embraced knowing that another crisis was over.

* * *

Matt stood at the patio overlooking the view. He was dressed in suit and tie waiting for CJ to finish up. He saw Roy approaching him from the side.

"Either you're upgrading the dress code around here or you and CJ are heading out to dinner."

"Ah, dinner, Uncle Roy. Thought I'd treat her to a nice evening out after all she went through with this case."

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked with a broad smile across his face. It really wasn't a question that he didn't already know the answer to. He just wanted Matt to verbalize it.

He stood in shock by his uncle's question. The more he thought about his words, the more he realized there was no use of denying anything from him.

"She's certainly always been there for me. Never once ran from the danger in our lives. The one thing is my life that's always been a constant. Yeah, I guess I do ... "

Suddenly she walked out commanding all of Matt's attention.

"I'm already to go!" she said as she practically danced into view.

Matt's jaw dropped in awe. CJ always looked good, but tonight … wow!

* * *

All through dinner Matt couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You're amazing, you know?"

It wasn't the word CJ was hoping for, but it would do ... for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 9: Blood Money

(_There isn't anything I would change in this episode so I just added some conversations at the end. It reminded me a lot of a Season One episode with its light-hearted humor and Matt and CJ in quite of few scenes together. And it just os happens to fit right into my re-write with the way they interacted with each other.)_

* * *

The fact that CJ had cut back on doing a lot of the physical filed work with Matt proved to be good for their relationship in and outside of the office. Her talents were best used in the office doing research on Baby and as an attorney when a case demanded such. This way they weren't spending too much time together and Matt didn't have to feel guilty about putting her life at risk. He could use Uncle Roy for the work they needed to do on foot. Of course, this was up for debate as CJ would ask to accompany him on occasion.

Such was the case when an old friend from Matt's high school days had interrupted their fishing trip with Roy pleading for help. CJ pretended to be a little jealous when she asked if she was an old girlfriend of his, since Melanie dated just about everybody on the football, baseball, and basketball teams in high school. But, once CJ met her she realized what happened between her and Matt wasn't serious and over years ago. Mel was a stereo-typical dumb blonde bombshell who was no competition for her what so ever.

"Anyway, Ha created quite a disturbance in the courtroom today. He was led out screaming insisting there were twelve jewels in that shipment," said CJ as her, Matt and Mel came off the elevator together.

"So?"

"Well, there were only six that were found."

"Sounds like an accounting problem to me. Just, ah, picking up a few last minute things for our fishing trip," said Roy carrying some fishing supplies.

"Ah, um, Uncle Roy, I thought we cancelled the fishing trip?" asked Matt.

"I didn't. You did. So, I found somebody else to go with me."

"Oh, Roy?" the woman on the elevator called out.

"Coming dear! She has her own boat. I told you it's my lucky lure."

"Yeah."

"Young love. It's nice to see people can still be happy. I guess I've made your lives miserable. Created a mess, then dragged you through it. All because I wear my dumb old heart on my dumb old sleeve. Well, anyway, I'm through with men now. Guess my ship is permanently out to sea," lamented Mel.

"Well, maybe your luck is changing now." Matt presented Mel a jewelry box filled with the six missing gems.

"What's this? Oh, Houston – you shouldn't have!"

"You could say that again!" remarked CJ.

"Well, you earned it really."

"Does this mean we're engaged?"

CJ glared at Matt. She couldn't wait for him to come up with an answer for that one. He desperately looked at her for some help.

She folded her arms and tapped her foot, "Well, does it?"

Great CJ, Matt thought, just in his time of need. Both Mel and CJ stared at him waiting for an answer. He braced himself as he stalled, trying to think of a good explanation.

"Ah, no, Mel … with all you just went through, I thought you deserved to have some kind of monetary compensation."

"Oh."

Mel excused herself to the ladies room while Matt pulled CJ aside and confronted her.

"You were gonna leave me high and dry, weren't you?"

"Well, considering you misled Mel into thinking I was only your _friend,_ it's the least I could do."

"When did I do that?"

"Back at the hospital – when you first introduced her to me."

"Oh, so you're getting back at me."

"Maybe."

"Well, what would you like better, hmm?"

She took her hand and formed it around his mouth. "How about _girlfriend_, hmm? Is that so hard?"

He took the hand that she placed around his mouth and used it to pull her closer. As he was about to kiss her, she placed her hands on his chest and stopped him.

"Wait, you're not off the hook yet."

"I'm not?"

"What's with giving her those jewels?"

"Well, CJ … Mel is like an old girlfriend. You saw the way she looked when I told her Briscoe was just using her. She was heart broken. You know I've always had a soft spot for people like that. And, besides I have to go easy with all these old girlfriends of mine. I wouldn't want any of them getting mad at me for abandoning the single scene so abruptly. They might take it out on you."

As soon as he finished he thought he was safe. It all sounded logical to him.

Maybe what he said did make some sense, but on the other hand … nah! Not good enough. He didn't even mention the two hours the other day when left her alone with Miss Motor Mouth causing her to need aspirin. Where's her compensation for that?

She turned and headed toward the elevator.

"CJ … wh … where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out? Out where?"

"Just out. Bye!"

Before he could ask again the elevator doors closed and she was gone. When Mel returned from the restroom looking for CJ, Matt made up a lame excuse and offered to drive her home.

* * *

She really wasn't so sure about his glib answer. Time to run this past a third party. She hadn't really talked about her and Matt's new relationship status to anyone except her friend Julia so now might be a good time. Her friend Elise had called two days ago and wanting her to go out the next time she was available.

"So what's new and exciting in the world of murder and mayhem these days?" Elise asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Actually, things have been relatively calm the last month."

"Calm? In your line of work?"

"Hey, miracles can happen, right?" she responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah… maybe."

Elise sensed something different about CJ's expressions and pressed for more. "Something tells me there's a new fella in your life."

She smiled and peered over the top of her menu.

"Aha! There is someone. Anyone I know?"

Once again she answered with a smile.

Elise's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Oh my God is it Matt? CJ? You wouldn't be teasing me?"

She smiled some more and nodded her head.

"Details, girl! When did all this start?"

"It kind of happened gradually, but more or less after the last time I got shot."

"Oh, I remember that. Yeah, you were hurt pretty bad. So, Mattlock finally got scared that he was going to lose you or something?"

"Or something."

"Way to go, CJ! So, I'm dying to know, does he live up to his reputation – if you know what I mean?!"

"Elise!"

"C'mon, CJ. I've been your friend for a lot of years and I along with a lot of people have been dying for the two of you to finally hook up!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just say that I have no complaints."

"Okay, fair enough. What about outside of the bedroom – any complaints there?"

"No, not really," she said with uncertainty.

"CJ?

She didn't respond again and looked down at her menu.

"CJ - I mean you call me all of sudden after how many weeks of not hearing from you. I can't believe it's because you just want to rub it in my face now that you're with Mr. Wonderful."

"C'mon Elise, no relationship is perfect…especially ours."

"Well …" Elise demanded.

"Oh, alright. There is something but, I think it's me."

"You think what's you?"

"I just thought by now he'd be a little more willing to tell people about us. I'm worried that he's a reluctant to really make a commitment."

"Well, it's probably is a big adjustment for him."

"That's what I was thinking."

"If it bothers you, why don't you just ask him about it?"

"Guess I didn't really know how much it bothered me until now."

She thought about her conversation with Elise as she drove home. As she neared the turn for her neighborhood, a thought occurred for her to keep on driving and head on over to Matt's house. As she wrestled with this bold decision, she made her mind up and pressed harder on the accelerator.

* * *

Matt found himself standing in his living room thinking about her, trying to decide what to do. He recalled that doctor at the hospital who flirted a line at her saying something about wanting to tie her down. Matt had gotten annoyed with Dr. Flynn. He saw how he looked at her. CJ didn't seem to mind, but he did. And it wasn't the first time he caught him eyeing her. If Dr. Flynn hadn't saved his life a few months ago from a stab wound, he might have put him against a wall and explained a few things.

He found himself aimlessly pacing and decided to call his cousin Will. But, there was no answer. Matt figured he must out with his new girlfriend Mary. Then he thought about his friend Paul. He could give him advice. After all, Paul was head over heals in love with his fiancé Bonnie. He had experience in these matters.

"Hiya, Paul!"

"Hey, Houston! How ya doin'?"

"I'm doin' just fine."

"Yeah? Than how comes mister bachelor of the year is calling me on a Friday evening? Don't tell me you're alone?"

"Well, I tell ya Paul, actually I am."

"What, no flavor of the week tonight?"

"Well, actually you see, I've kinda been seeing just one gal for a couple of months now."

"You're kidding? Who's the lucky girl?"

"CJ," he finally announced after a long pause.

"CJ? Well, blow me over with a feather! You and CJ are finally together? How did this all come about?"

"A combination of timing and us both realizing a few things."

"Well, that's great. Congratulations! So what's on your mind? I take it this isn't a social call. Looking for some advice from a one-woman man like myself?"

"Something like that."

"Well, go ahead. I'm listening."

"Well, Paul, lately I've just been feeling a bit terrified about it all."

He sensed a vulnerable tone in Matt's voice he hadn't heard before.

"That's understandable."

"Really?"

"Why sure. You and CJ have been friends for a long time. You probably feel like you're taking a big risk. Am I right?"

"Yeah. It does feels risky. Yet at the same time, it feels so natural. Like we belong together."

"There's no doubt in my mind about that. In fact, you could ask anyone who's ever spent ten minutes in the same room with you two they would say the same thing."

"Yeah, we both figured we'd hear that a lot once we started telling people."

"Just how many people have you told?"

"A few I guess."

"When I met Bonnie I wanted to tell every person I saw. I wanted to broadcast it on the evening news, slap it across billboards."

"I feel like that, too, yet like I said, I'm scared."

"Maybe that feeling comes with your line of work. I can't remember how many times you've told me in the past how thugs sometimes used CJ to get to you, and how many times she's been hurt."

"Yeah, maybe you've got a point."

"Something tells me there's more to it."

"Well, I just worry about her more. She's cut back on doing some of the more dangerous field work with me, but I still find myself concerned more than ever about her."

"So do you think about her all the time?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, man, Mattlock. You've got it bad!"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"There's not much you can do. You're hooked, tagged, bought, sold. Might as well surrender now!"

After he hung up the phone Matt looked at the clock and realized he was going to have to wait another day to see CJ. It was a shame, too since he really a lot to talk to her about. But it was late, and she was probably having a great time "out" with who ever. He headed to his bedroom where he changed into his sweats and set about reading one of the books that had sat unopened next to his bed for months.

He was trying hopelessly to follow the first chapter, heck even the first page. But, he kept thinking of CJ. CJ, CJ, CJ. He sure wished she was sitting with him in bed. He really liked being next to her, especially there. He really loved the way it felt when she was skin to skin with him. He really _loved_… Matt suddenly closed the book and jumped up from the bed knowing that a realization such as that shouldn't wait until morning. He changed his clothes and started towards the door with his car keys in hand. As soon as he opened the door he was delightfully surprised.

"CJ!"

"Hi."

"Would you believe I was just going to drive by your place and see if you were still up?"

"You were?" she smiled as he let her in the door.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about you. Really wanted you," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Well, you've got me." _In more ways than one._

* * *

Matt rested his chin against the soft waves of her hair. As he held her, he felt the fears that he expressed earlier go away. Now he could rest. Well, soon he could rest, after he said one more thing:

"CJ …."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 10: Deadly Games

She looked up at Matt and smiled. That was the first time he actually said those three little words to her. She wanted to memorize the way it sounded, just in case she didn't hear them again.

He reached over and put his hands on her face and kissed her.

"This is so much better than when we were younger, isn't it?" he noted.

"Oh, Houston. We were kids!"

"Are you saying it doesn't count?"

"No, it definitely counts, it's just that …"

"What?" he said moving closer to her.

"Well, we're both more mature now, both know what we want in life."

"So the timing's better now?"

"Definitely," she said as she kissed him back.

"How about tomorrow you and I spend the day together away from the office, huh?"

"We do have that staff meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. Dang meetings. Who's ever idea was that?"

"Yours," she said, chuckling.

"Oh. How about before the meeting?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, how about a morning at the country club? Maybe a little tennis, a little golf, a little love…" his words trailed off as he started kissing the nape of her neck.

* * *

Early the next morning they dressed, had a quick breakfast and then drove to the golf course for a round. Throughout the whole morning, Matt kept surprising CJ with his public displays of affection. He would hold her hand and kiss her whenever he had to chance to in front of anybody. She relished in the fact that he was becoming more willing to show her off as his girlfriend. It was almost like he had been reading her mind.

After their golf game, they headed right to the office.

"Hiya Chris!" CJ said as they walked off the elevator together.

"Any messages?" Matt asked.

"Just one: some woman named Tamara – wants to know if you're free tomorrow night. Something about a rain check from last Spring?"

Dang it. He'd had forgotten about that one. He looked over at CJ and knew he had to act quickly.

"Would you mind calling her back and telling her that I'll have to cancel?"

"No, of course not. Should I give her a reason?"

"Sure. Tell her I'm taken." As she started for the phone, Matt grabbed CJ and planted a big smooch on her lips right in front of her.

Her eyes and mouth opened wide in a silent gasp as she witnessed them kissing... and kissing ... and kissing!

"Why don't you use the shower first, honey pie?" he said upon finally releasing his lips from CJ's.

She smiled and waved to Chris as she moved towards the stairs.

She just kept staring in awe. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

"Ah, Chris, you might want to close your mouth … fly season," humored Matt.

Only a few seconds later his moment of pride turned to concern when he heard CJ scream. He instinctively came rushing down the stairs where he saw her pointing towards the shower.

"Hi, Big Guy. I ah, I heard you come in and didn't want to disturb you so …"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Murray…" seconded CJ who was checking her pulse.

"Is this is about the friend you wanted me to help?"

"Houston, would I'd be standing fully clothed in a shower if I didn't think this was important? Just talk to her please, as a favor to me. Her husband Bill disappeared a couple of days ago and she's convinced something terrible has happened to him."

"Tomorrow morning. Right now we're busy."

"Houston … I can wait."

"No you can't, CJ."

"Houston, this sounds important. It's okay… really. I can take a rain check." Matt put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Murray, you're gonna owe me big time for this!"

"I guess that means you won't have to wait until tomorrow morning to meet your new client, huh?" Murray said as Matt scowled at him.

She returned his kisses right in front of Murray, "Go ahead, you can use the shower first," she urged Matt.

"Thanks. Ah, I'll meet you upstairs in 20 minutes Murray."

Murray stood open mouthed in a complete state of shock.

"Murray!" he said as he motioned for Murray to shoo.

He watched Murray walk upstairs. Then he grabbed CJ and pulled her into the shower with him.

"Matt, what if they come down?"

"Then they'll get even more to talk about," he said as he started making out with her.

As soon as he was upstairs, Murray walked over to the bar to where Chris was already partaking of some hard liquor.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"If it's the same thing I saw and that I'm thinking you saw, then yes. It's a miracle!"

Just then Roy came off the elevator and looked around the office for everyone. When he came through the stained-glass doors, he saw them at the bar.

"Morning. Kind of early to be drinking, doncha think?"

"Not when you've witnessed what we just did."

"Come again?"

"Roy, you might want to sit down when we tell you what we're about to tell you."

Chris nodded and came off the bar stool taking Roy's arm.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Matt and CJ," Murray said in a very serious tone. "Chris and I witnessed them … now brace yourself … we saw them kissing!"

"Oh that. Forget it, old news."

"You knew?"

"I've known for a few weeks now. Just shows you what a good detective I am. Where are they by the way?"

"Downstairs. Oh, but Roy, I don't think you'll wanna go down there just yet."

Roy raised his eyebrows and made a face, "Oh, right. Gotcha."

* * *

Matt met his new client Didi Adams at her office with Murray. He agreed to take the case but didn't promise anything. Just as they were walking to the parking lot, they saw a van pull away from the trunk of her car. He chased the van but couldn't hold the driver. When he returned to her car, he found her standing there staring at the trunk: there was her missing husband, Bill. Matt knew this was a good time to bring CJ in on the case as her lawyer. With her help, along with Murray and Roy, they zeroed in on the man who was trying to frame Didi for her husband's murder.

It turned out that Bill Adams was killed by a ruthless millionaire and hunting extremist named Alistair McCormick. He liked to make sport of hunting athletes like wild animals. Matt himself became one of the hunted when McCormick held Uncle Roy and Hoyt captive. Matt was able to eventually beat McCormick at his game and save them.

As soon as Matt could get to his car phone he called CJ.

On the first ring she rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Houston?"

"Yeah, CJ. It's me. Everybody's okay. I got McCormick and Woodruff. We're on our way to the police station now."

"Okay, great. I'll call Murray and give him the good news."

* * *

A few hours later, Matt headed back to the office still dressed in his camouflage from the day.

"Hi CJ!"

"Hi yourself," she said as he greeted her with a kiss.

He was still a mess and wanted to get cleaned up and changed right away. He motioned for her to follow him downstairs so he could finish filling her in on some of the details while he showered.

"Everything all wrapped up with the police?"

"Yep."

"Is Hoyt happy?"

"Yes and no. He's happy that we caught the guy; not happy about all the extra paperwork he'll have to do."

"Poor guy."

"Now about that date we were in the middle of …" he said as he turned off the water.

"You look like you've had enough exercise for one day so how about an easy night of dinner and …"

"And?"

"And … " was all she said as she handed him a towel and kissed him.

He remembered he was still wet so he released and walked over to the next room to dry off and change.

"So, you said Roy is okay?"

"Yeah, I told him to go right home, though. He had a long day, could probably use a early bed call."

"What about you? You haven' t slept much the last two days. Aren't you exhausted by now?"

Matt sighed. Now that she mentioned it, he was. But, he wasn't about to let it ruin an evening with his favorite person in the whole world.

"I'm okay."

He came out of his changing area and stood in front of her.

"You don't look okay. You look like you could use a nice long nap," she said as she straightened his shirt collar.

"What I need is …" he paused for a second while he put his arms around her waist. "What I need is to spend a few hours alone with my best fr – my girlfriend," he said, correcting himself and kissing her.

She smiled and took his hand as they started up the stairs. They stopped when they heard Murray come into the office with a girl.

"CJ – I have an idea. Follow my lead."

"Okay."

Matt decided to play a little joke on him and headed into the shower with his suit on. CJ went into the next room and hid out of sight.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?"

"Relax. Houston won't mind. The man is always saying to me Murray, what's mine is yours."

"That's really big of him."

"He's a big hearted guy.

"You get the towels, I'll test the water."

Murray's girlfriend opened the door to the shower and screamed. Murray looked over to see Matt standing there fully clothed.

"You know Murray, ah look we had an arrangement. I was supposed to help you with your friend, you were supposed to help me with all the IRS paperwork," Matt said as he climbed out of the shower.

"Yeah, I know but can't it wait a couple of hours? Please, Big Guy, have a heart!"

"Oh, I do. Remember I'm a big-hearted guy. I figured while you're taking care of the paperwork, we'll entertain your friend. Ah, CJ?"

"Yeah Houston?" she said as she appeared from the next room.

"Ah, Murray is really swamped with all this paperwork and I told him we'd do him a favor by entertaining his friend here until he gets it all done. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, we could go shopping?"

Murray's girlfriend looked a little confused. CJ quickly grabbed her arm and escorted her upstairs talking wildly about the newest boutique in town. Matt smiled and left the papers in Murray's care. Then he went upstairs to join CJ in a laugh.

They quickly covered up their laughs when they heard Murray coming up the stairs. Once he got there he looked at their faces and realized he had been had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 11: Stolen

CJ drove over to Matt's house early the next day. The night before she sent him to bed early after their dinner since he was run down from lack of sleep and on the verge of getting sick – something he rarely did, or at least rarely admitted to.

She let herself into the beach house and headed right up the stairs.

"Just as I suspected," she said as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom. There was Matt sound asleep in his bed and breathing loudly through his mouth.

She walked out towards the bathroom and made a noise opening and closing a cabinet door.

"CJ, is that you?" he asked, stumbling out of bed.

"Yes, it's me," she called back as she walked into the bedroom. She took one look at him and sighed.

"You are sick."

"I am not."

He moved to greet her with a kiss but she backed up and positioned a thermometer in front of him.

"What's this?"

"What do you think?"

He made a face as she placed it in his mouth. She watched the minute hand on her watch a minute before checking for herself.

"You're warm," she said, feeling his head with her hands.

He ignored her and moved his hands to her waist drawing her closer, "And you… you are hot!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled the thermometer out of his mouth. As she looked at the reading she shook her head, "I'm calling the doctor."

"Aw, CJ … don't do that. I don't need a doctor!" he said, coughing in between words.

"Yes, you do. Hello? Yes, I'm calling for Matt Houston…"

He left the room coughing and grabbing for tissues.

"He can see him right away? Great! I'll make sure he's there. Bye."

She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. Matt was going to the doctor whether he liked it or not.

* * *

The next day a woman came to Matt's office seeking his help in finding her kidnapped son after she thought she saw him at a local park. Her name was Cassie Stanley and her son Johnny had been kidnapped from New York a year earlier. From interviewing a witness at the park Matt was able to figure out the name of the mother who was seen with Johnny: Sheila Amsterdam. Then they found her address and tried talking to her but were unsuccessful. Matt called it a day and went back to the office to join Roy and CJ, who were playing a computer crossword game.

"Not bad," CJ said to Roy over his last answer.

"What is a four-letter word for sartorial splendor?" Roy said as he eyed Matt's suit and tie outfit.

"Envy. What's a matter, Uncle Roy, can't stand the competition?"

"On the contrary. I'm happy to find that I'm having some influence on you," commented Roy.

"Come up with anything?" Matt said as he sat down between Roy and CJ.

"Yes, the Amsterdams were easy. They're society page regulars. He's a stockbroker. She's been involved with charities. They're respectable, well-liked people," said CJ.

"But, on the other hand, Cassie maybe be given to imagining things," said Roy.

"Are you trying to tell me that she imagined this whole thing? That she imagined having the baby?"

"No, she had the baby alright. New York, Doctor's Hospital, August 28, 1982. And he was kidnapped, July 2, 1983," answered Roy.

"Houston, since then she's been to the police and claimed she'd seen her son on 17 different occasions," informed CJ

"At first the police ran down every lead and then after a while they just stopped listening. I don't see how you can help her, Mattlock," said Roy.

Just as they were talking, Cassie was parking her car in the garage down below. She was bringing some photos and birth records she had of her son Johnny. As she started to exit her car, a man jumped in her back seat, grabbed her from behind and threatened her.

"You're going to do exactly what I tell you to do, understand?"

Cassie nodded.

"If you don't, the little brat's gonna be dead tomorrow, understand?" he said as Cassie nodded again.

"Alright, don't make a sound," the thug said as he tried to force Cassie to swallow a bottle of pills.

Just then Chris was arriving in the parking garage when she saw something suspicious. She immediately called up to the penthouse office and summoned for Matt's help. Matt decided the stairs were faster and ran down them while Roy and CJ took the elevator.

Matt came flying out of the stairwell and immediately tried to combat the thug by pulling him out of her car. But the thug caught him by surprise and hit him square in the gut with the car door. Matt went to the ground for a moment while the thug ran towards his own car and sped off. By the time Roy and CJ arrived, the thug was gone and Matt was collecting himself. CJ came up along Cassie and Matt and checked them both for injuries.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

"I think so." Then CJ turned toward Matt and asked him the same thing. He was still catching his breath so he just nodded. He figured he must be getting close to finding the person who stole Cassie's son since he was starting to collect bruises.

Matt headed to the police station to try and identify the thug while CJ and Roy assisted getting Cassie back to her hotel room with her own security guard.

* * *

CJ and Roy spent the day gathering some more research on the Amsterdams. Matt, who had gone home to rest upon CJ's insisting, had returned to the office by evening to check on their progress.

"Perfect timing," she said as she looked over her shoulder. "I just finished going over the hospital records on the Amsterdam baby. He was born August 28, 1982."

"Mother and son pronounced healthy and left the hospital two days later," added Roy.

"Normal development until 11 months, and after that no more records," continued CJ.

"Why?"

"Because they changed pediatricians. It happens all the time," she answered.

"But attempted murder doesn't. Now somebody got very scared when Cassie claimed the Amsterdam's child was Johnny. If that's true, what happened to the Amsterdam's child?"

"Good question. I'll put Baby back to work on it and see what we can dig up," offered CJ.

"First thing in the morning I think I'll try going directly to the source."

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Tonight – well it's funny you should ask."

"Why's that?"

"Because I was feeling better and I wanted to know if you'd like to grab a bite out tonight?"

"I'd love to. Uncle Roy, would you like join us?"

"No, that's okay. You two go on ahead alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go!"

* * *

The next morning Matt visited Sheila Amsterdam and gently pleaded with her. It must have worked because later that day she called his office asking to see him. By the time he got the Amsterdam home, however, it was too late. The thugs had been there already, taken Johnny, and wounded both of the Amsterdams in the process. CJ arrived there a few minutes later with Cassie, joining Matt and Hoyt inside the home.

"CJ just told me that you saw Johnny?" Cassie asked anxiously.

"I saw a small boy."

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine but we still can't prove that it's Johnny. Now the hospital records show that the Amsterdams had a baby boy."

"They also show that he died of crib death at eleven months," informed CJ as she handed Matt a piece of paper.

"What?"

"It's a copy of the death certificate. I did some checking, Houston and found that filed under Shelia Amsterdam's maiden name."

"The Amsterdams' child died, they must have adopted another."

"Who just happened to be Cassie's kidnapped son."

"Those poor people," said Cassie.

"They paid a terrible price," commented CJ.

"The Amsterdams are not the kind of people that would deal directly with a kidnapper. There's got to be somebody else involved."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have an idea who that might be?" said Hoyt.

"I don't. I just have an idea how to find out who it is."

"Hmm," Hoyt thought out loud.

"The place to start is with the Amsterdams' financial records."

Matt found out the name of Amsterdam's C.P.A. from looking through their financial records. Then he and Roy went to the office of their accountant and found a receipt of a large sum of money that was given to a lawyer named Bradley Denholm. The next day Matt went to Denholm's office and took a chance by threatening him. Denholm took the bait and asked Matt to meet him at a construction site. Jake, the thug, tried to kill Matt at the construction site. Matt pretended to be dead after getting grazed and then surprised Jake by pulling a gun on him. Meanwhile, Roy staked out Denholm's office in hopes that he would lead him to where he was holding Cassie's son.

"Are you sure you're alright, Houston?" asked CJ.

"I'm fine. The bullet just grazed me."

"Alright," she said as she received another call.

"Hold on a second. Uncle Roy?"

"Bad news. I lost Denholm. Tell Matt."

"Roy, why don't you tell him yourself, he's on the other line. I'll patch you through."

"What do you mean lost him? How?"

"The same way I lost Karpov in Prague in '51."

"Tell me about it later, Uncle Roy. I convinced Denholm's henchmen to give me the address where they're holding Cassie's boy."

Both Matt and Roy arrived at the house and were able to subdue Denholm and his other accomplice. Cassie and another mother were successfully reunited with their children.

* * *

Later that night, CJ arrived at the beach house and used her key to open the door. She was worried and wanted to check on Matt in case his cold had gotten worse or if the bullet had actually done more damage then first thought.

"Houston?" she called out as she walked up the stairs.

As she got to the main level, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him standing on his balcony and looking out towards the ocean.

"Matt?"

"Oh, CJ. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in," he said as he turned and greeted her with a kiss.

"I can see that. You seemed a million miles away just now. Something on your mind?"

Matt paused a moment. "This case reminded me about something. Something that I've never shared with anyone."

CJ's heart skipped a beat, and than started racing. What could Matt possibly be talking about?

"There's something about you that even I don't know?"

"Yeah. I guess it was something I just wanted to keep to myself for a while. I always planned on telling you, though."

"Well, you definitely have my attention."

"Do you remember that old wild-catter in Texas named Virgil Wade?"

She thought a moment, "Yeah, that man who took a bullet for you?"

"Yeah."

He paused as he sat down on the sofa, thinking what he was about to say.

"CJ, Virgil Wade was my biological father. I was adopted."

The news stunned her and she stood looking at Matt a moment.

"I didn't know it until last year. He said my mother died having me. He loved her a whole lot, thought it was a lousy trade. He started drinking, didn't stop. Daddy was his best friend and so he gave me to him. By the time he finally sobered up, Bill and I had become so close that Virgil decided to walk away."

"Oh, Matt."

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder as she sat down next to him.

"At first I was mad at him. Then I realized that he loved me and he did me a favor. Bill was a great Dad. There's something special about the love of an adoptive parent, isn't there? Some say it's the most unselfish love there is."

CJ hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was glad he told her. As he put his arm around her, she moved closer, leaning her forehead against his face.

"CJ?"

"What?"

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he felt all around her head with his hands.

Before she could answer his question he had already decided.

"You're burning up – we'd better get you to a doctor."

"Houston, I don't need a doctor."

"Yes, you do. Let's go."

"Houston, it's after normal doctors' hours. The only thing open is the emergency room and we go there enough, doncha think?"

"And that's where there's a certain Dr. Flynn there that I know would be more than happy to take care of you. C'mon let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 12: Nightmare Man

He stood in the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Under no circumstances was he going to leave his girlfriend alone in the room with the amorous Dr. Flynn.

"So other than the fever, do you have any other symptoms, such as body aches, fatigue, headaches, sore throat?"

"Well, I guess I've been feeling a little run down the last couple of weeks."

The last couple of weeks? That was the other reason he needed to stay in the room. CJ was not one to complain about her health or anything else for that matter. He also needed to be there to make sure she was 100% truthful with the doctor.

"Okay, well I'd like to do a couple of tests…"

"A couple of tests? Can't I just take some aspirin and lie down for a while?"

Now she was complaining.

"It's just a simple blood test and we'll also need to get a urine sample."

She narrowed her eyes at the doctor.

Dr. Flynn looked at Matt, "I'd like to ask a few questions to Ms. Parsons alone if you don't mind?"

"Anything you have to ask me you can ask in front of Matt. I have no secrets from him," CJ interjected.

"Okay," Dr. Flynn resigned, "Any chance you could be pregnant?"

Their eyes suddenly grew in size at this suggestion.

Matt waited on bated breath for her response.

"Probably not … I haven't missed any of my …"

Matt rolled his eyes and suddenly wished that he wasn't standing in the room.

"Okay, well, we'll get these tests done pronto and we should have your results in a couple of hours. I'd really like you to stay put, can you at least do that please?"

She nodded and watched as Dr. Flynn walked out of the room shaking his head, "Never met two people who said they didn't like hospitals yet always seemed to be in them."

While they waited they watched the news on the TV in the room.

One of the news stories in particular got Matt's attention. It was about the kidnapping of young boy in Portland, Oregon. He grabbed the nearest phone and called Roy.

"Yeah, hi, Uncle Roy, look I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Could you contact the FBI and get some details on this kidnapping in Portland?"

CJ looked at Matt with concern as he finished his conversation. As they waited they talked about the news report, and how an event in his childhood might be related.

An hour or so later, Dr. Flynn came back into the room with the test results.

"Okay all test were negative except the white cell count – that was high."

"What does that mean, Doc?"

"It means your girlfriend has an infection of some sort. Do you have any cuts, or old wounds that look unusual? Any areas on your skin which are red, swollen or painful to the touch?"

She thought a minute and then ran her fingers over the scar on her side and made a face.

"CJ …" Matt said, noticing her reaction.

"Okay, let's have a look."

CJ lifted up her blouse slightly and showed the doctor her side.

Matt looked, too and made a face when he saw an angry-looking scar where she had been shot a few months ago.

"Aha … you definitely have an infection. You'll need a strong course of antibiotics and some rest. In a week or so, it should clear up. It's a good thing you came in when you did. Another day or so and we might have had to open you up again and drain the infection."

Matt took CJ back to her house. He was going to spend the night with her, partially because she was sick, but also because he really didn't want to be alone after seeing that newscast. If his instincts were right, and they usually were, that kidnapping had something to do with his own kidnapping almost twenty years ago.

* * *

A few hours later, Matt woke up in a panic. He sat up in bed with sweat rolling down his face. The image of his nightmare man appeared to him in his dreams again. CJ had woken up after feeling the bed move and placed her hand on his back, "Wanna talk about it?"

He looked at the concern on her face.

"No, it's okay. You don't need to hear stuff like that."

"Okay." She knew not to press him on these issues. Whenever there were disturbing details about a case or his experiences in Vietnam, she knew he'd rather share them with one of his male friends than with her. She knew enough - that they had all created him to lose sleep for too many nights. And, the memories of his childhood were no exception.

"Matt, since I can't go with you tomorrow, it would make me feel better if you took Roy along with you to Portland."

"I was thinking the same thing, CJ," he said as he laid back down next to her and tried to think of some childhood memories that were a little more pleasant.

* * *

Houston, Texas 1965

"Time to get ready for school, Matt," said Bill Houston as he entered his son's room.

He pulled the covers over his head.

"Matt? Now come on, you don't want to be late on the second day of school."

He didn't respond so Bill came to his bedside.

"Matt, is there some reason you don't want to go to school today? Did something happen yesterday?"

He nodded from underneath the covers.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Still with the covers over him, Matt shook his head without saying a word.

"Okay, I tell you what. You get dressed, go downstairs and eat breakfast. I'll drive you to school today and have a talk with the principal."

* * *

Matt looked up at his father's face. Not too many people ever challenged his authority. And when Bill Houston found out that his teacher had talked a little too sternly at Matt over a little mistake, he wanted action.

"Mr. Devers has his ways, Mr. Houston. He's a strict disciplinarian is all."

"After what my son went through this summer, he doesn't need a teacher like that. Is there any way you can switch him to a different class?"

"Mr. Houston, that's very out of the ordinary for us to do."

"So is what happened to my son, Mr. Franklin. You know, there are other private schools I can take my son to if you won't cooperate and give my son what he needs!"

Suddenly Mr. Franklin's posture changed and he walked over and opened the door to the teachers' lounge.

"Mrs. Gold, would you come in here please?"

Just then an attractive 30-something year old teacher walked into room.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Franklin?"

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Gold. This is Bill Houston and his son Mattlock. I'd like to switch Mattlock to your classroom starting today."

"Oh, okay. How do you do Mr. Houston."

They all walked Matt to his new classroom while Bill and Mrs. Gold talked.

* * *

Matt, Roy and the F.B.I. hid waiting for the Mr. Denton to make the ransom drop. As soon it was picked up, they turned on their lights and fired shots. But, the man escaped on a motorcycle up a rugged hillside.

"That wasn't even our man. Now you moved in too soon. You didn't listen to a thing that I said and now he's gone!" complained Matt.

"You said he worked alone," said special agent Ann Straten.

"I told you that he worked alone in the past. I also told you that he was unpredictable."

"I don't have time to argue with you. He still has the boy."

"He's going to give the boy back. He fancies himself a man of his word."

"I thought he was unpredictable. Look Houston, we're the FBI, not a bunch of keystone cops. You hear about this case on television, come up from L.A. telling us that I small-time kidnapper is some nightmare man who kidnapped and terrorized you when you were a little boy in Texas some 20 years ago."

"It's him."

"There's blood, we must have wounded him," said one of the agents.

"He said he'd be back, just like a bad dream. Now look I played this whole thing just the way you wanted me to, right by the book. And now he's gone."

"So maybe we'll play it your way the next time."

"Yeah, well, maybe there won't be a next time. I have waited for this for twenty years."

"Where's he gonna go? Where's he been all these years?"

"Exactly where he's wanted to be. Free as a bird."

Later, Matt and the FBI received a report of an armed man and a wounded accomplice at a hospital in a rural town about an hour away. Matt, Roy and the FBI rushed to the scene, but the nightmare man fled in a car. Matt jumped in a car and chased after him, eventually cornering him but losing him when a local cop intervened and let him get away.

* * *

"You're lucky I knew the desk sergeant up there. The way you were carrying on they were ready to lock you up and throw the key away."

"First a rookie cop lets him escape and then I lose a whole day traveling back from Portland. Hoyt, I had him and they let him get away."

"It was an honest mistake, Houston"

"An honest mistake? So what if he kills somebody else? What if he kidnaps another child? Is it still going to be an honest mistake?"

"I am on your side. We're all on your side."

"Well, just the same I mean with the kind of help I've been getting here lately, I'd just as soon be on my own."

"Hey – hey! You can lose the martyr routine my friend 'cause it just doesn't work. It doesn't work with me, it doesn't work with Roy or CJ or any of the other people who are trying to help you. Houston, we know what you went through!"

"No you don't. No you don't! You have got no idea what it is I went through or you would know why it is so important that I do not let this man get away this time!"

"Houston, your nightmare man's accomplice is here in L.A. The FBI flew him in yesterday. Seems like he's implicated himself in twenty murders in Southern California alone."

Matt listened to Ann interview the accomplice as he told tall tales regarding him and the nightmare man's escapades. They didn't get much information as to where he was hiding, only the accomplice's name: Billy Conlin. And, the nightmare man's first name: Bartholomew.

Lawyers intervened and declared Billy mentally ill. Matt figured the only way to get to Bartholomew is by getting into the mental health facility where he was being held and help Billy escape, hoping he would lead him to Bart. Of course, the authorities felt differently.

"I want every available man out there looking for him."

"Sir, one of them is on our side," reminded Hoyt.

"Wrong, he's guilty as aiding and abetting, Lieutenant. I just hope we don't find out that this was some kind of conspiracy."

"Cassidy, this man has haunted Houston all his life," pleaded CJ.

"Commander, he couldn't think of another way to get to him," said Roy.

"Well, then he should have tried harder. The boy is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. And if Houston gets in the way …"

The commander left the room and CJ looked at Hoyt and Roy in anguish. Not only did they have to worry about Bart or Billy hurting Matt, they had to worry about trigger-happy cops on a mission, too.

Roy offered to go get coffee and started out he room when the phone rang. It was Matt. He was safe and had both Bart and Billy tied up. Hoyt immediately organized a team to head to the Happy Pup dog ranch in Ramona, just outside San Diego off of route 78. CJ and Roy headed to their car as well.

When the police arrived Matt immediately showed Hoyt's men where he had Bart and Billy tied up. Matt watched as they were handcuffed and read their rights – he wanted to witness that there were no technicalities for future lawyers to debate. CJ and Roy arrived just as the two men were put in separate police cruisers.

"Houston," she said as she climbed out of the car and embraced him.

Roy walked up to him and hugged him as well.

"I was worried you would kill him before Hoyt's men got here," admitted Roy.

"I admit I thought about it. But, when I aimed the gun at him I realized that he had been victimized the same way that I had. If I had killed him, I'd be no different than him. "

"You could never be like him, Matt. You turned your pain into helping others, not hurting them," said CJ.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"Houston, where do you think I was the last three days?"

"Oh, has it been that long. I guess I was out of it for two of them."

"And that was about the craziest stunt I ever saw you pull," said Hoyt as he overheard his remarks.

"Yeah, but it worked. You got your man."

"No, you got yours. Now hopefully everyone can finally start healing from his career of crimes."

* * *

Matt woke up on the couch in his office in a start. He had another bad dream with Bartholomew in it. He looked up to see CJ, Roy and two visitors standing there.

"I hope we didn't startle you. We just wanted to come by and say thanks," said Mr. Denton.

"I didn't think you'd mind," said CJ.

Matt sat up and began collecting himself. "No… I mean not at all. I was just looking at some papers and I don't know, I must have dozed off I guess."

"What you've done, Mr. Houston I can't thank you enough."

"How's the boy doing?"

"He's coming along fine. He doesn't talk a whole lot yet, but that will come in time," said Roy.

Matt made his way back over to the couch and sat across from Patrick. "Hey, buddy, you know I told you I'd get him and that he wouldn't come back."

"He comes back – in my dreams," said Patrick.

"I know. But he won't always come back. Won't you hand me that lighter. Yeah. Go ahead. I was thinking about doing the same thing myself." Matt and Patrick watched as they burned Bart's composite sketch.

CJ sat down next to Matt on the couch. The Dentons had left and Roy went back to the police station to check on the arraignment.

"Maybe we'll both have some uninterrupted sleep now that he's behind bars," he said.

"I never minded, you know. "

"Yeah? You know, you've always been my rock. Even from the start. Do you know it was you that first helped me deal with this twenty years ago?"

"It was?"

She smiled as Matt kissed her and thought back to the months after his abduction.

* * *

Mrs. Gold stood up in front of the room of fourth graders, "Class, this Mattlock Houston, he's going to be in our class starting today. Everyone please 'hello' to Mattlock."

Everyone obeyed, but Matt wouldn't look up. The understanding Mrs. Gold walked him to an empty desk in the last row. Next to his desk sat a girl, with dark hair in ponytails and a nametag that said "Callie Jo". She smiled at Matt as he took his seat.

By lunch Matt was relieved to have a change of scenery, but none of the other kids seemed to want to sit next to this shy boy. None of them except Callie Jo, who sat down without hesitation.

He pulled his sandwich out of his lunchbox while she did the same and they ate in silence. After a few minutes, he looked at what was left in his lunchbox and gave it to her. She smiled and offered him what was left in her lunchbox. Matt smiled back at her.

At recess, they played together on the see-saw.

"So you're Mattlock, huh?"

Matt nodded.

"Do you talk?"

"Sometimes," he said as they went up and down. "And you're Callie Jo?"

"My real name is Callista Jolene. My mother calls me Callie Jo, but I don't like it very much."

"I don't like my name either. I like to be called Matt. Do you have another name that you like?"

"My Daddy used to call me CJ."

"Used to? He doesn't call you that anymore?"

Shaking her head she said, "No, he died last year."

Matt frowned and gave her a sympathetic look.

Then two boys came over to their area and started bullying them.

"We want to use the see saw now," they said as Matt just looked at them and kept on tottering.

"I said we want to use it now!"

Matt and CJ continued to ignore them, which only made them angrier.

The larger bully walked over to Matt's end and suddenly put his weight on the seat in a sudden jerk causing the other end to jolt upwards. CJ was caught off balance and went flying off the see saw and onto the dirt below.

As the bullies laughed, CJ burst into tears. Matt jumped off the seesaw and kicked the head bully in the shin and pushed him to the ground. Then he went over to CJ, took her hand, helped her to her feet and led her away. Mrs. Gold, who saw everything that happened, stopped and bent down to look over her.

"Are you okay?" she said calmly.

CJ nodded as she wiped away some of her tears. The teacher offered her hand to CJ, "Come with me and we'll get you cleaned up."

CJ placed her free hand in the teacher's hand but wouldn't let go of Matt's hand.

"Oh, I see. Mattlock can come, too."

The teacher led Matt and CJ to a bench under an oak tree. She checked CJ for any cuts or bruises and then brushed some of the dirt off her dress. Then she left them and headed over to have a few words with the bullies.

Matt and CJ stayed close to each other throughout the rest of the day. They also walked home from the bus stop together. They approached Matt's house first and CJ stopped to stare at it.

"This is your house?"

"Uh huh. I live here with my Daddy."

"What about your Mother?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have one."

Just then Bill came outside and walked towards them.

"Matt! How was school today, Son?"

"It was okay. Oh, this is CJ. She's in my class and she just moved into the house down the street," he said pointing.

"Well, hello, CJ. It's nice to meet you."

Bill was impressed. That was the most words Matt had said in a while.

Matt turned to CJ and said, "Well, I gotta do my chores now."

"Bye Matt."

"Bye CJ," he said as he waved goodbye.

Bill noticed the smile on Matt's face as they watched CJ walk home.

* * *

CJ put her arm on Matt and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"You're always coming to my rescue."

"No, CJ. You were the one who rescued me... with your smile."


	13. Chapter 13

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 13: Breakpoint

Matt and CJ were in the waiting room at the V.A. Hospital feeling completely exhausted. They had just spent the last 24 hours trying to get a distraught Will Houston off the ledge of a skyscraper. They had succeeded, but the ordeal took a toll on them all emotionally. To think that the day all started innocently enough with Roy, Chris, and them preparing a surprise birthday party for Will at the office. It all changed when Matt received a phone call.

"Ah, this is Lieutenant Zach Manson, Police Department. I'm at the Osaki Hotel. I got a man sitting on the edge of the roof here threatening to jump."

"Well, I don't quite understand, Lieutenant. Why are you calling me?"

"He says he's your cousin, Will … Will Houston."

Matt was shocked and gripped the phone closer to his ear.

"The only two people he's agreed to talk to are you and a lawyer named CJ Parsons. But, nobody else, especially his father."

Matt had to think quickly. He had to find a way to get him and CJ away from the office without Roy suspecting a thing. Not easy, especially since Roy was a very perceptive detective and uncle.

As he hung up the phone he caught CJ's eyes. She had already noticed that there was something very disturbing about his expression. He motioned for her to go towards the elevator where she met him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as they were waiting for the doors to open.

He waited until the doors closed behind them.

"I just got a just a call from the police. Will … Will is on top of the Osaki Hotel building threatening to jump."

CJ's mouth flew open in a gasp, "My God, no! Are they sure it's him?"

"We'll find out soon enough once we get there," he said as he grabbed hold of her hand. As soon as the elevator reached the bottom floor, thet bolted towards his car and sped towards the hotel.

* * *

They hurried upstairs through the hotel building showing and explaining their identities to the police along the way. They never released the grip on each other's hands until they entered the room with a view and entrance to the roof.

Matt hurried to the window and stared.

"Is that your cousin out there, Mr. Houston?"

"I can't believe it."

"Sure knew what he was doing when he picked this building," commented Lieutenant Manson.  
"What do you mean?" CJ asked.

"Hook and Ladder has an eight story reach. Anything above four floors and you can forget about catching him in a net. Right now we're standing on floor 37."

"So what you are telling me is that the only way my cousin's gonna get down off this roof is if we talk him down…"

"… or he jumps."

"Do you know why he would do something like this?"

"Yes I do. He spent twelve years in a prison camp inside Cambodia and we just him rescued three months ago. CJ get a hold of the V.A. They've got psychiatrists who specialize in this kind of thing."

"I'll get the best they have as soon as I can," she said as she picked up the phone and watched Matt walk out towards the roof.

"How's it goin', Cuz?"

"Don't come any closer."

"Will, what the hell are you doin' up here?"

"Please, don't tell Dad. Sounds like we're kids again and I just bent the fender on his Buick, huh? I don't think I could take him seeing me like this, Matt."

"I won't tell him."

"All those years locked up in a cage like an animal, bent over and shackled; the only thing that kept me going was the thought of coming home. But home, isn't home anymore Matt."

"Will, I know what you've had to go through to adjust, but you've got people that you can lean on here. People that wanna help you."

"I'm 35 years old today. Some happy birthday, huh? What have I got to show for it? No wife, no kids, no nothing!"

"Talking about your girlfriend Mary?"

"She went away. She's not coming back."  
"Hello Will … " CJ said as she joined them on the roof. She turned to Matt quietly, "the V.A. is on the way."

"Look, jumping off this building is not going to bring Mary back."

"No, but it'll put an end to my hoping she will."

"Will, there must some kind of a misunderstanding," offered CJ  
"People who leave letters saying 'I'm not coming back and don't bother trying to find me' make themselves very clear."

"Let me try and find her," pleaded Matt.

"She doesn't want to be found."

"Now look, I found you in the jungles of Cambodia. How hard can this be Will? Let me give it a shot. Let me find her. Look you two can sit down face to face, talk it out, find out what happened here. Where does she live?"  
"On a houseboat in the marina, some place, I don't know, she always insisted we meet at my place."

"Will, you gotta promise me something."

"Don't ask me to come in off the ledge, Matt. I can't be with the rest of the world!"

"Just promise me that you're gonna be here when I get back, alright?"

"No deals."

Matt walked away and took CJ by the arm, quietly making a request,

"I want you to stay put. He's in no mood to be pressured right now but you keep him talking we might find out some more about Mary."

"It would be a lot easier if we'd met her."

"I'm beginning to wonder why we never did."

He headed back inside and was greeted by a surprise: Uncle Roy. He knew something was up when Matt and CJ left the office so abruptly. But, Matt couldn't let him go out there. After some emotional arguing, he finally convinced him to resist going out on the roof and spend his energy helping him look for Will's girlfriend instead.

* * *

"Mary's got a little boy, Johnny. Cutest little six-year-old you ever met. His dad was killed a couple of years ago in a plane crash. It's like an instant family for me."

"Sounds like you love them both very much."

"Mary and her little boy were my world, CJ."

"You're part of our world, Will. That's why you have to hold on. For Matt and me as well as Mary and her little boy. But especially for Roy."

"I just don't know, CJ."

CJ tried to take his mind off of his troubles for a moment and redirect the conversation.

"You remember the first time we met, Will? We were kids back in Texas. We all went fishing together."

"Oh, kind of I guess. I don't think I was too receptive of you at first."

"Actually, I think your first words to me were, "What is SHE doing here?"

"Matt and I had always been pals. I was afraid that you were breaking up the Texas Terrors."

"No one could ever do that. And, Will, Matt still needs you. All those years you weren't here, he just wasn't the same without you. It was like he lost a part of himself. He needed a best friend, an anchor in his life that he could always count on. And without you around, he didn't have one. He had me, of course. But, that wasn't enough, not really. Ever since you've been back, he's been so much happier. I'll never have what you two share. You have a very special bond. More than cousins, more than even brothers I think."

"And what about you? Now that I'm back you and Matt can be lovers, is that right? Is that what you're saying? And, if I jump off this building, you're love life goes up in smoke, and you and Matt are back to being just friends again, is that right?"

"Will …"

"You just want me around so you and Matt can get it on!"

His words were starting to upset CJ. She tried her best to contain her emotions and keep a perspective, but he seemed to be hitting every nerve.

"No, Will, it's more than that. You and your Dad are my family too. You always have been. I love you Will like you were my cousin, too. Do you have any idea how much I cried all those years ago when Matt came home without you? And then how ecstatic I was a few months ago when I heard your voice on the phone? Will, I've lost people I've cared about in my life and to have you back … to have you back was one of the happiest days of my life."

CJ hoped her words were making some sense to Will. She had no idea where they had come from. A few minutes ago she was at a loss as to what she would say to him, feeling an overwhelming pressure to say only the right things. If Will jumped on her watch she might never forgive herself. She meant what she said, though and was glad that both Matt and Will wanted her there.

Will grew quiet and started feeling a little guilty for making CJ upset. He didn't really want to do that. CJ was one of his best friends and a part of the family. He took solace in one of the bottles of booze he brought along.

"The world won't miss me if I'm gone. I'm just a nobody. An average guy with an average life."

"Now you know that's just not true, Will. An average man wouldn't have survived all that you have and still …"

"And still what?" he asked as he cut her off. He had anger in his eyes and his tone was beginning to make CJ feel like she was in over her head.

"And still be able to have a life that so many soldiers didn't get the chance to do."

CJ could think of anything else to say and went inside for a moment to talk to Dr. Dyre.

"You're doing fine, Ms. Parsons, but if you're getting too emotional, maybe you should take a break. What he needs his cousin. It seems like he's the best person for the job at hand."

She watched as Will stood wildly upon the edge of the roof, scaring her to bits. She went to the phone and called Matt.

"Houston get back here as fast as you can. He's been drinking and he's been talking about jumping again, and I think he might do it. Dr. Dyre from the V.A. thinks that you're the only one who can stop him. Hurry, Houston."

* * *

CJ went back out to the roof to watch him until Matt arrived. It was hard, but she knew she had to be with him.

"What's the point? What's the point of trying to find someone to love if they're just going to use you and then leave you…. People come and people go, CJ." As he was saying this he kept veering closer and closer to edge. Sometimes he would hold on the railing that ran along a portion of the roof and swing out over the edge.

"You should know that CJ. You've seen Matt with women. It'll only be a matter of time until he moves on to another one and then what'll you do, huh?"

She had heard enough. The booze was starting to do all the talking for Will. And, if he got any drunker, he might fall off. She didn't know what else to say and prayed for Matt to get their faster than lightning.

* * *

"He's drunk and scaring the hell out of me," she said as he finally arrived.

"Let me try and talk to him," he said, heading out to the roof again. "Will… how you felling buddy?'

"Well, not thirsty anymore. Not much left anyway. Not much anything left … anymore."

"Thinking of Mary's little boy. He needs an operation, you see. I offered to pay for it. Even opened up a joint bank account in both our names. She was too proud to even touch it. Now I don't know where any one of them is anymore. It's getting cold up here."

"Take my jacket, Will. Really, take it… please … here."

"Hell… maybe it's better if I do jump. "

"Now don't say that. What's the boy gonna do if you jump? He's already lost one father."

"His mother will find somebody else. She probably already has."

"Nobody better than you Will."

"Matt, would you stay with me? Just for a little while?"

"As long as you want."

Matt and Will sat and talked through the night while CJ, the police and Dr. Dyre kept a vigil from inside.

* * *

"So, you and CJ … is it really true?"

"If you mean that we're more than friends now, than yes, it's true."

"I remember when my Dad told me. I called to check on him after I heard about that earthquake in L.A. on the news a month or so ago and mentioned that he suspected you two were finally an item."

Matt thought a minute. The only way Uncle Roy would have known at that time is if he had been spying on them…

"You know if it wasn't for you, CJ and I might have never gotten together."

"Really?"

"When we came back from Cambodia I finally realized how much I needed her and that it was about time to do something about it. You helped me see that."

"It was only a matter of time until you figured things out. You two were close the first time we went to 'Nam."

"We were. But, when I came back without you, I wasn't the same. And, it took a toll on our relationship. Set us on a different course."

"So, do you love her Matt?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"If I do, I would want to you to be my best man. Wouldn't be the same if I didn't have you there."

CJ was inside listening to all of this. She smiled when she heard Matt's answers. She felt more secure now, and even a little silly for letting the doubts of a drunken vet in distress persuade her otherwise.

"I wanted to Mary to marry me. You believe that? I only knew her two months and I wanted to marry her."

"You've done better than me. Look how many years it took to realize how much I loved CJ."

"Well, you've always been as stubborn as a mule, Matt."

"And you've always been a survivor. And a hero."

"I don't feel like a hero."

"All because of what one woman did Will? Will, think for a minute, now you know that it just ain't true. You're a catch if there ever was one."

"I don't know about that Matt."

"It's true."

"It's easy for you to say. You've always had it all."

"Nah, I don't think I've had it all.. at least until that last couple of months - when I had you and CJ. Will, I need you both in my life. I couldn't bear losing either one of you."

"I don't know, Matt. Something tells me you'd be just fine without me."

"Will, are you listening to anything I'm saying here? No, I wouldn't be fine ... wouldn't be fine at all!"

He was desperately trying to think of what else he could tell him. Nothing he said seemed to be sinking in.

"Besides, we need you to carry on the Houston blood line. You're the only who can do that."

Will shrugged his shoulders and grew quiet again. Matt hoped he was thinking about all that he told him. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon and Will could feel the warmth of its rays. He removed Matt's suit jacket that he had lent him for the night.

"Do you remember that summer that we spent out in Colorado? We had all the fresh air we could breathe, all the fresh fish we could eat."

"Yeah. That's why I bought the place up at Big Bear when I got back. Twelve years in a cage makes you yearn for the wide open spaces."

"At least you don't have to worry about your Daddy catching us smoking cigarettes behind the garage anymore. I remember I got the lecture of my life."

"Yep. I got the lickin'."

The door to the roof opened and Matt stood up to meet CJ.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.

"Just take it easy."

"What's wrong? What does she want?"

"Roy is inside. He thinks he found a lead on Mary."

"I said, what does she want?"

"Dammit, will you just relax, Will. Look I'm telling you if I gonna find Mary I've got to get out of here for a while. Take it easy. CJ's gonna stay with you."

* * *

Will didn't feel much like talking. He just kept drinking, even throwing one of the empty bottles onto the street below. CJ tried to sober him up.

"Will, I've got black coffee. Have some."

"I've got something better."

He stunned everyone as he pulled out a handgun from his sack.

CJ went inside and tracked down Matt who was at the hospital with Uncle Roy. He had been shot in the leg while cornering the con artist working with Will's girlfriend Mary, a.k.a. Holly.

"Houston, Chris told me where to find you. How is Uncle Roy?"

"Very lucky. How's his son?"

"It's not good, Houston. He's got a gun."

"What?"

"Apparently the police are going to try and rush him."

"CJ they can't do that. If they rush him he's as good as dead. Stall them, do anything, I'll get there as fast as I can."

She waited inside the hotel on pins and needles until Matt could make it back to the hotel with Hoyt. They convinced Lieutenant Manson that Matt could safely get the gun away from Will.

"It's a nice gun."

"Not really."

"Wanna give it to me?"

"No. Did you find her?"

"Maybe. Mary knows where your place up at Big Bear is, doesn't she?"

"I used to take her and Johnny up there almost every weekend. Think that's where she is?"

"Will, I need more time to try and find her and bring her back here."

"What are you waiting for?"

"The gun Will."

"I don't even know what I brought it up here. I remember when they first issued me one of these in basic training. It's scared me to death. Funny, how you get used to things."

Will tossed Matt the gun and everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Matt traveled up to the cabin at Big Bear and was able to subdue the con artist, Joe Fiscus. He then convinced "Mary" to come back to L.A. and give the performance of her lifetime in order to get Will off the roof. Meanwhile, CJ went back out on the roof to keep Will company until Matt could return with her.

Will sat staring into the skyline. He knew CJ was there, but he didn't have the heart to look at her.

"You know, you don't have to stay out here with me."

"I don't mind, Will."

A part of him wish she minded, 'cause then he wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Looks like I've done it again."

"Done what again Will?"

"Intruded on you and Matt's relationship."

"What do you mean _again_?"

"If I had come back from 'Nam the first time, you and Matt, well you'd probably be already married for years by now."

"Will, you don't really know that. And besides, it wasn't your fault."

"No?"

She stood closer to him so that he could see the honesty in her eyes.

"No – it wasn't."

He just shook his head, "You're amazing. Matt's a lucky man to have you. But then, he's always had you, hasn't he?"

"How do you mean?"

"You've always loved each other."

"Well, I can't speak for Matt, but as for me … yeah. I guess now that you mention it, I've always loved him."

"That's how I feel about Mary. Loved her from the moment I met her. That's why I just don't understand why she left me."

"I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding. You just need to talk, work things out."

"I just don't know," he said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Houston, thank God you made it," she said noticing that he brought Will's girlfriend along.

Matt and Holly opened the door to the roof and walked out together.

"Hi," she said as she slowly ventured toward Will.

"Hi." Will responded, standing up. "How's Johnny?"

"I think he misses you. Will, I'm sorry for leaving the way that I did. I was sort of mixed up and I needed to get away and … think."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Mary. This whole thing … is my fault."

"But everything's gonna be okay 'cause I've straightened things out and I … what do you have to keep looking at me like that?"

"'Cause I love you."

Holly couldn't contain her emotions anymore, "Will! Mary's dead there never was a Mary! My name's Holly! I make my living from cheating guys like you out of their money!"

"I don't believe that."

"What's it gonna take – bricks falling on your head? Will, it's the truth!"

"Matt! Is it?"

"Yes, it is. There never was a Mary, Will."

"You mean there was never anything happening between us? All that was strictly business?" She lowered her head,

"Not that it matters anymore, but just for the record, I think you're the only man I could have ever loved."

"I was hoping this would be a lot easier, Will. But, now you know. Now you know what the score is."

"Oh, yeah. Brought to you in living color. Just a scam!"

"No! It's not a scam!" Roy exclaimed as he came out onto the roof.

"Dad…"

"They told me that if I came up here you'd jump. If you do, I'm coming right after you."

"Dad, I let you down."

"Never in a million years. Let's go home, son."

"Dad, I …"

"Please Will. Just give it a chance, huh? Give us a chance. It'll be pretty damn lonely around here if you and your dad jump," begged Matt.

Reason was finally starting to enter into Will's mind now that all his loved ones, especially his father, were there. He moved to come down off the ledge when a rag reporter, who had snuck up on the roof started snapping pictures, caused Will to lose his balance and go over the edge of the roof. Fortunately, Will caught his hands on the edge and Matt grabbed a hold of his arm. After a few tense seconds, Matt was able to lift him to safety. Matt, Roy and CJ all embraced Will as he came away from the edge. Then Will surprised everyone by inviting Holly to come along with them.

* * *

Late the next morning Matt woke first and looked over at CJ. It seems there had been quite a few nights of late that he had awoken with her by his side, and it was comforting. And this last episode with Will got him thinking a lot, especially about family. As he felt her stir a bit and snuggle closer to him, he increased his grip around her back and lightly kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Relieved. How 'bout you?"

"Okay. Glad it's over."

"I'm glad that I have you in my life, as well as Will and Roy. This life is just too hard without people around to love."

She pulled herself closer and touched his face.

"I don't think I've told you lately how much I love you, CJ."

She kissed him and said, "I love you, too," before resting her head back down on his chest.

"CJ, what would you think about us getting married someday?"

She had a feeling he would be talking about this. After all, she heard him and Will talk about it on the roof. So acting slightly stunned, she raised her head and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Is this some kind of proposal?"

"No, no … it's just a discussion. What do you think about it?"

"Well, I like the idea a lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Especially if it means that I get to lie in your arms every night."

He smiled at that response. That sounded nice to him, too.

"We'd need a home …."

"I always loved the ranch. I know the commute was long, but …"

"But it would make a great home especially if we wanted to add on to our family …"  
She looked up and asked, "Do you really think we could do that? I mean with your dangerous career and all?"

"I don't know. We'd have to spend some time discussing it further I guess."

"Do you have a timeline for all of this?"

"No, not really. Just thought we'd take things as they come."

She laid her head back down as they took time to catch up on their rest.

"There is one more idea I wanted to talk over with you."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking of spending some quality time with Will up at Big Bear. Just the two of us. Kind of felt guilty that I haven't done too much of that since he's been back. Would you mind if I took a week off and did that?"

"Well, I'd certainly miss ya, but I think it's a great idea, and you could certainly use a vacation. Chris, Roy and I were just saying that the other day."

"Okay, than that's what I'll do. I'll drive over to Will's house later and talk to him about it."

CJ smiled to herself. It seems that her and Matt had come so close to losing what had been happening with them of late. She was definitely relieved. Their relationship was intact and progressing. And she had her family … all the Houston men. And she had her friends, Julia and Elise. She also had her work and great colleagues like Chris, Murray and Michael Hoyt. Life was good. But, would her happiness last?


	14. Chapter 14

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 14: Death Trap

Matt was finally leaving for his fishing trip at Big Bear. He and Will were in such need of a vacation together that CJ and Chris practically pushed him down the elevator shaft.

"Houston, this is the best sun-tan lotion in the world."

"My boyfriend says these salmon eggs will catch anything that swims."

"This insect spray is guaranteed to give the bugs malaria."

"Well, thanks you two but this is just a one-week vacation. I'm not going on a six-month expedition down the Amazon."

The elevator doors opened and Matt and CJ cringed when they saw what Roy was holding in his hand.

"I have here a Mississippi night crawler, ah considered ambrosia by our pescatorian friends. You little rascal stay there."

"Right. Ah, my hands are full Uncle Roy."

"Well, don't worry. I put fifty of these in the trunk of your car. They thrive in the dark." Matt made a face.

"That's good, ah, thank you. I'll see you all in a week. Look if something important comes up…"

"Houston, forget it. You've cancelled this trip four times. Nothing's gonna come up, if it does, we'll handle it. Bye!"

Knock on wood. No sooner did CJ say that then the phone rang.

"CJ – it's a collect call from a Jim Saunders. He says it's an emergency."

"I'll take it. Jim? Hello, what is it?"

"Oh, CJ, thank God you're there! I'm in Bancroft. Julia wanted me to come up here and take care of a couple of things, but …"

"Ah, check what things out?"

He heard the tires of a car screech from outside and immediately dropped the phone and took off.

"Hello? Jim Hello?" she said as she heard someone on the other end hang up.

"Everything all right?" asked Roy.

"No. I just got a phone call from Jim Saunders. He works for my very dearest friend, a girl named Julia Martin. He sounds like he's in some kind of trouble, Roy."

"I'll try and stop Houston," said Chris as she picked up the phone.

"No, Matt's on his vacation. CJ's friend needs help. He's got it. And you're looking at it."

"Thanks, Roy."

"Where do we start?"

"Well, first of all we place a phone call to Julia Martin and find out what this is all about."

"Where can I find her?"

"Good question. She's a bit a globe hopper. She has offices all through Europe. Ah, why don't you try calling her London office first? And, you and I are going to take a little trip to Bancroft, California."

Roy and CJ flew to San Francisco and then drove to Bancroft to try and find Jim and what was going on. On their way into town they encountered Jim's car being driven by someone else. As they tried to get closer to the car, their car went off the road and came to a rough and sudden stop. So sudden that CJ's head briefly met with the dashboard. While she was unconscious for a moment, she remembered a conversation she had with Julia when they were younger.

"_I can't stand it. Open it!"_

"_I can't."_

"_Not ever?"_

"_Julia it's too thin. I have a feeling it's a rejection and if it is, I don't know what I'm going to do."_

"_CJ, if I can get in you can get in."_

"_Look, if I don't make it into Harvard Law School, do you still want me to be your law partner?"_

"_Hey, come on, what kind of silly question is that? Of course I will. But, first we are going to open this."_

_Julia grabbed the envelope, opened it, and read the letter inside of it._

"_Well?"_

"_You're in."_

"_I'm in? I'm in!"_

"_You're in!"_

"_I made it!"_

"CJ? CJ? Are you alright?"

"How long have I been out?"

"No more than a minute. We hit pretty hard. Are you sure you're alright?"

"What about Jim's car?"

"Gone."

"Roy, something terrible has happened to him."

"I think we should get back to Bancroft. Stop at the Sheriff's office, maybe get some answers."

Meanwhile, Matt and Will caught up on their fishing and their respective love lives. Some bachelors, they amused. They spent most of their time talking about the women in their lives. And, after only a few hours, Holly called needing Will to take care of Johnny for a few days. She felt bad for interrupting his vacation time so soon, but she had no one else to turn to - and Will didn't mind being needed at all.

"I feel bad for leaving, Matt."

"Nonsense. I'm sure I can find plenty to do until you get back."

* * *

Roy and CJ stopped by the Sheriff's office, but encountered resistance with getting any answers – or help. They decided to check into the hotel for a chance to collect their thoughts and plan their next steps.

"Thinking of interrupting Matt's vacation?"

"I think someone outside of this town ought to know what's going on inside of it just in case."

"In case what, Roy?

"Just in case we end up disappearing like Jim Saunders."

"Hello?"

"Hello, Matt, is that you?"

"Yeah, none other, Uncle Roy. What's up?"

"Well I feel guilty cutting into your valuable fishing time, but there's something I think you ought to be aware of."

"Don't feel guilty, Uncle Roy. Will had to take off for a while and help Holly. I'm here all by myself."

Unbeknownst to them, the men at the hotel desk were severing their phone lines.

"Well, Uncle Roy it sounds to me like … hello?"

"Hello, Matt? I think we just wore out our welcome."

Roy and CJ left the hotel quickly and started for their car. On their way they ran into Moonshine Moody, a local who had seen what happened to Jim. He took them to his very humble abode where Jim's body lay. CJ was shocked and saddened when she saw him. It turned out that Julia's cousin Oliver had killed him because Jim knew too much. Jim knew that Oliver was embezzling Julia's money, entrusted to him to build a children's research center. Instead Oliver was using the money to drill for oil, which he believed was still there, despite reports that saying otherwise. Oliver had convinced the whole town that he was in the right and none of Julia's friends were to be trusted.

CJ recalled the reason Julia wanted so badly to build a children's research center.

"_Julia? Everybody downstairs is waiting for you."_

"_Hey, we made it didn't we? Four years of college and three years of law."_

"_And we're just getting started. Julia, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm gonna have to give you a rain check on that legal crusade partner. The doctors finally found out why I'm feeling so tired. And it seems I've got myself a slightly terminal blood disease."_

_Julia hugged CJ as tears ran down CJ's face. _

"_I wanted very badly to leave my mark, CJ. I wanted very bad to leave something important behind."_

"_And you will. I know you will."_

CJ and Roy tried to flee the Sheriff, but were unsuccessful. They ended up in the jail until Matt finally came to their rescue.

"Houston!"

"Hurry up- you're spoiling my nephew's vacation," he said as Deputy Krell unlocked the cell.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you."

The three of them headed for Roy's car. But, no sooner did they get in the car when Sheriff Ferris and Oliver Bancroft surrounded them and crippled their escape by firing a shot in the front tire of the car.

Matt, CJ and Roy sat in the jail cell awaiting their fate until they were led to two different cars. One car was for CJ, of whom the deputy and Oliver were taking to the airport to witness an "accident". Their plan was that Julia and CJ would die tragically there, as the runway was rigged with explosives. The other car was driven by Sheriff Ferris, who had Matt and Roy handcuffed in the back seat of his vehicle. Fortunately, Moonshine Moody was on the prowl and drove Matt's car into the sheriff's path, forcing him off the road. Matt and Roy were able to overtake the sheriff and rush towards the airport.

As the airplane touched down and came down the runway, CJ did her best to divert it from the explosives. Matt also caused a diversion by driving his car past all of the explosives, setting them off as he sped by. As soon as his car stopped, Matt fired his rifle into the air, "On the ground!" he said as Deputy Krell and Oliver Bancroft dropped to their knees. Roy took over the rifle as Matt and CJ went hurrying to Julia's airplane, which had avoided all of the explosions.

The door opened, but Julia didn't get out. A man, dressed in a business suit, appeared instead.

"What the hell is going on around here?"

"It's a long story," said Matt.

"You must be CJ Parsons. I'm Julia's financial adviser, Bruce Seavers."

"Where's Julia?"

Bruce stood aside from the plane a bit so that CJ could peer into the cabin. All she saw was a coffin.

"I'm sorry. She was already dead when I sent you the telegrams asking you to be here."

"What happened?" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"After ten years in remission, the leukemia returned. She told me she wanted to buried here, her birthplace, among her friends, especially you. Before she died, she gave me this. It's a check- the final three and a half million made out to Bancroft Building Fund. Her last wish was to see her research center completed."

Bruce handed CJ the check and felt reassured when she responded, "It will be. Guaranteed."

CJ fell against Matt's arms, who had been standing right behind her.

"There is something else Julia wanted you to have – it's a letter. She wrote it just days before she died. She also has a letter for Jim. I know Julia sent him here to check out a few things ... have you seen him?"

She let Matt answer that question, "He was killed yesterday."

Bruce looked at her in shock, "Jim's dead, too?"

CJ nodded through her tears.

* * *

Matt kept checking her expressions as they followed the hearse to the local funeral director. She already had shed a few tears, but nothing substantial yet. She hadn't said much either, and just listened to all of the details being discussed between Bruce and the funeral director regarding the joint funeral for Julia and Jim. At least she wouldn't have to attend two funerals in one week.

Afterwards, they were greeted by Roy as they walked to the parking lot.

"I took care of everything with the San Francisco police. Neither of you will have to submit any statements or anything. I also told Will what happened. He said he'd like to come up and pay his respects."

She acknowledged him by hugging him, "Thank you for all your help, Roy," she said before walking ahead to the car.

"After I'm done here I can go back to the office and hold down the fort while you two take whatever time you need."

"Thank you, Uncle Roy. I'd like that," said Matt.

"How is she?" Roy asked.

"She's not showing it much yet, but she's hurting. Her and Julia go way back."

"I got that impression earlier. She was upset about Jim, too."

"Well, I'm gonna get her to the hotel and spend some time alone with her. Do you need a ride?"

"No, that's okay. Moonshine Moody said he'd drive me to the airport."

Matt knew CJ would need to have a moment or two where she could express her sorrow, but he wasn't sure if she would want him around or if she want to cry in private. Either way, he wasn't going to be far.

They checked into a hotel and once they were in the room CJ headed immediately for the shower. She wanted to have a good cry, and the shower seemed to be a good place to do that.

She started sobbing as she put her entire body under the water. Her best friend was dead. God, she was going to miss her! Through the past 30 years, Julia had been the one person with whom she divulged all of her secrets to. The only one she trusted with her innermost feelings on everything from law to men. Who would she turn to now? Who would she confide her dreams, secrets and deepest fears to? Who would be her bridesmaid at her wedding, if and when she and Matt married? She always knew in the back of her head that Julia wouldn't live forever, but CJ really hated it when her fears came true. Death sucks. Not being able to ever talk to or see someone again that you love so much. The last time she spoke with her was a few months ago when Will came home and Matt kissed her so passionately. She told Julia that her and Matt's feelings for each other were finally mutual. At least she got to tell her about that.

Then CJ realized that she didn't want to cry alone any more. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"Matt…"

Her voice startled him for a moment.

He turned to see her standing next to the door of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Her eyes were red, her hair was wet and Matt knew she needed him.

She uttered "hold me" through her tears, not that she needed to say anything. Matt was waiting to envelope her in his arms.

* * *

He wouldn't let himself fall asleep until he was sure she had.

"CJ? "

"I can't sleep."

They sat up next to each other, shoulder to shoulder.

"Anything I can do?"

"Uh huh. Help me read Julia's letter."

"Okay - if you think it'll help you sleep."

CJ nodded and reached the letter from her purse.

"Here … you can read it out loud."

"Are you sure CJ?"

"Positive. Go ahead."

_My dearest CJ. _

_If you're reading this that means I'm already dead. _

_I'd tell you not to cry or be sad, but I knew that would be in vain. _

_Please know that you were in my last thoughts before I died. I thought of you often because when ever I did, I pictured your smile and that alone made me smile. You were such a good friend to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how sick I was, but I just didn't want you to see me this way. I want you to remember me as I was when I was healthier._

_I'm so happy for you and Matt! I hope that you and Matt stay in love forever. You belong together. I really believe that. _

_I hope you don't mind that I've entrusted you and Jim to oversee the building and operation of my research center. I know it's a large task, but I really feel that you and Jim are the best people for the job. _

_If ever you miss me, I've left you something. My journals and photo albums that I kept since high school were sent to your home address a few days ago. Feel free to read them and laugh at the photos – especially at all of those crazy hair styles and fashions we used to wear! _

_Whenever you want to talk, I'll be listening. I'll be all around you: in the wind, the sky, the sun, the moon, the stars. But, most of all, I'll be in your heart. I know you were always in mine. Thank you for being the best friend a girl could ever have. _

_Love, Julia. _

Matt put the letter aside while CJ cuddled up in his arms and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Funeral. The word was interesting, CJ thought. Why the first three letters were "fun" she thought someone had a sick grammatical sense of humor. There was nothing fun about them what-so-ever. As she sat in the church, she held tight to Matt' s hand, awaiting her turn at the lectern.

Matt's heart was racing and at one point felt like it was going to beat outside his chest. He was so nervous for her. He loved hearing her speaking voice, but every time she'd take a breath, some emotion would creep into it. She wondered herself how she would get through it. As she started for the pews to rejoin Matt she felt her body turn to jello. She caught herself about to stumble and quickly focused. Matt saw the hesitation in her body and almost started for her, in hopes to catch her before she collapsed. But, she somehow managed to walk back to the pew and avoid attracting attention from the many grievers who had gathered. As she sat down next to Matt again, he took her hand and kissed it, holding it tightly in his own.

After the burial CJ was emotionally exhausted. Having to watch Julia and Jim's caskets being lowered into the ground was almost too much for her to take.

"I don't ever want to wear this dress again!" she said as soon as she entered their hotel room. She furiously started undoing the zipper and buttons on the dress and kicking off her shoes. Matt watched as she vented. He knew she had another good cry in her yet. As she began throwing her dress and accessories onto the floor, Matt could only look out for flying objects.

She went to kick the dress that now laid on the floor in a ball. As she did she accidentally banged her toe into the foot of the bed. "Ouch!" she yelled as she sat on the bed gripping her foot. Matt rushed to her side, scooping her up in his arms and holding her on his lap as her anger turned into tears. She cried onto his chest as she sat with her head tucked next to his chin.

"I'm tired of crying," she admitted.

"I know, honey," he responded. He took his hand and placed it on her damaged foot. "Let's have a look at this," he said. "Just as I thought – the Oilers won't be calling you this season. There's always next year."

CJ breathed a slight smile. She knew what he was trying to do – and she appreciated it. "I know I said that I wanted to get started on Julia's research center right away, but I think I'd rather go home and get a away from here."

"Okay by me."

And with that they packed and started for home right away.

* * *

Matt had planned a special night for CJ after work. One week was enough time for her to be sad, he thought, and he had been thinking of not only lifting her spirits, but quite possibly his as well. He dressed in a tux and she wore a gorgeous white dress, which might have looked like a giant scarf if it had not been gathered so beautifully around the waistline and shoulders. As she waited on the patio for him, she stared out to the night sky thinking of a conversation she had with Julia when they were kids.

"_Who's your best friend in the whole world?"_

"_You. Who's yours?"_

"_Betty Lou Montgomery," Julia amused._

_This answer made CJ laugh, something Julia enjoyed the challenge of making her serious best friend do._

"_I think we'll always be best friends."_

"_Forever and ever."_

"Hey - what are you smiling about, huh?" Matt said he rested his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"Nothing," she said as she touched the lapels of his tux.

"Nothing?"

"Let's go to dinner."

"Okay."

"Smiling about nothing?" he pursued as they walked together.

"Houston, when you were a kid, did you have a best friend?"

"Yes I did, yes I did." He stopped, "Now I have a better one."

CJ smiled. Matt always had a way with words ... always had a way of making her feel special.

* * *

After dinner he took her for a drive along the beach. As he got out of the car he took his shoes and socks off.

"What are you doing?" CJ asked with a chuckle.

"You'll see."

He walked over to her, opened the door, slid her pumps off and left them on the floor of the car. Then he took her arm and walked to the edge of the water, taking time to enjoy the romantic scenery and the way she looked in the moonlight.

And then he stopped and faced her.

"CJ," he said taking her hands in his, "I love you". She knew this and was wondering what he was up to. He grabbed her face gently and kissed her. And then he went to one knee.

He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it up towards her.

"CJ … will you marry me?"

CJ opened her mouth is a silent gasp as she saw a beautiful diamond ring before her.

She looked into his eyes as he waited for her answer. She was so emotional she couldn't speak, so she just nodded enthusiastically.

Rising to his feet, he took the ring and placed it on her hand. CJ kissed and embraced Matt and then looked up towards the night sky, _"Look, Julia - I'm getting married!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 15: Honeymoon Murders

Matt and CJ were looking forward to going to Paula and Bonnie's wedding for weeks now. Besides it being a picture perfect day to have a beach wedding, it was a nice change of pace from the drama of the previous month.

And, it had Matt thinking more about their future as husband and wife.

"So, what do you think? You think you'd like to call the ranch home someday?" he asked as they ate their lunch on the patio of CJ's home.

"Sure. Although I don't really think we necessarily have to be married to live there."

He was caught a little off guard and stopped to look at her inquisitively.

"Wait – are you saying that you just want to live together?"

"Houston – we're practically doing that now. I just think it would be more convenient if we shared the same mailing address … until we get married."

Matt had to think about this. He did like the idea of them sharing the same space – it would be more practical. It would also be safer. He did worry about CJ when she was alone in her home, especially at night. But, deep down he was an old-fashioned guy. And, he thought more than a few heads were turn if people knew they were living together.

"Well, we'd need time anyway to pack up all our things, move, and sell our houses."

Whoa, wait a minute! Sell her house? Now CJ was taken a back a little. Of course she knew that marriage meant that she would have to do that, but she had never actually heard it verbalized before now. This was something she would have to spend some time contemplating.

"Yeah, I guess. Would you look at the time! We better get dressed for the wedding."

He followed her lead, and fortunately didn't read anything into her changing the subject so abruptly.

* * *

He wore a white tux, which matched the grooms'. She wore her favorite coral suit, which she dressed up with a string of pearls around her neck. And, of course she was sporting her diamond ring, which she would thoroughly enjoyed showing off to anyone who would ask. (_Watch the episode: she actually is wearing a diamond-ish ring on her left hand.)_ She would also enjoy taking mental notes, as any bride-to-be would be, of things she liked or didn't like for her own wedding, which they had yet to set a date for.

"It's a beautiful setting for a wedding, isn't it?" CJ noted.

"Paul always had a weakness for the ocean," said Matt.

" … and pretty ladies," followed Paul.

"Uh huh."

"Just following the lead of my best man and best friend. In fact, if it hadn't been for Houston, Bonnie and I would have never met."

"Matt used to come and drag Paul once a month to go sailing. That's where we first ran into each other."

"Literally. Bonnie was in a little Kober Kat, I was at the wheel at Houston's boat, and then I saw this beautiful brunette, and I just couldn't take my eyes off of her."

"That's right. He steered off course damn near sunk my boat!"

CJ laughed as she asked Bonnie, "How does it feel to be the catch of the day?"

"The catch of a lifetime," stated Paul.

As they mingled amongst the guests and ate cake, they were unaware that there was a man on the hillside, looking at Bonnie through binoculars.

"You're a lucky man, Paul. She's a special lady, I envy you."

"Oh, now that's a switch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Houston I have envied you since day one in college. Rice University's BMOC, class president; you were fighting off more cheerleaders than you were tackles … good days."

"The best is yet to come, my friend."

"I agree."

Matt and CJ posed with Bonnie and Paul as the wedding photographer snapped pictures.

"When do you leave for Acapulco?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight it's the honeymoon suite at the Majestic Bay Hotel."

"And then first thing in the morning it's up, up and away."

* * *

Matt and CJ returned to her house after the rection. CJ, in particular couldn't think of a happier day in recent memory. Matt thoroughly enjoyed it too, not only because he got to be best man for his friend Paul, but because it was the first formal occasion he got to show her off as his fiancé.

"I counted fourteen 'It's about time's'. How 'bout you?" he asked as put his hands on her waist.

"I lost count after twelve," she replied, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Oh, and one person thought we were already married."

He smiled at that.

"A lot of people asked if we set a date yet."

"Yeah, I guess we should do that. Any ideas?"

"Not really. We probably shouldn't have it during the busy season."

Matt laughed along with her on that one. If only there was some way to have a schedule in his line of work.

* * *

Their happy night wouldn't last for very long. Around 2 AM the telephone rang, awakening them both. Matt answered and CJ could tell by his expression that it wasn't good news.

"What happened?"

"That was Hoyt. It's Bonnie … she's dead."

"What!"

"Someone broke into their hotel room and killed her. I got to go to Paul."

He immediately jumped into the shower while she went and made some coffee. Minutes later he hurried into the kitchen buttoning his shirt and throwing his suit jacket on.

"I'm going to take him back to the beach house and stay with him for the rest of the night."

She hugged her fiance quick and tight as he left for the door. As he walked away, he stopped and turned to kiss her, "I'll call you later when I get a chance."

CJ nodded her head in a way that let him know that if he couldn't, she'd understand. He kissed her goodbye and took and extra moment to touch her face with his hand after he released her.

Matt arrived at the hotel and tried his best to console Paul. Paul was going to need his help in finding the man who did this. Matt spent night with him, talking and listening, trying his best to console him and tactfully digging for any possible motive or suspects. By morning, Paul had an idea that old jealous boyfriend of Bonnie's might be the killer. But when they went to see him, he hit Paul with a load of guilt that he was already feeling, having practically watched Bonnie being murdered, since the assailant had attacked him first leaving him dazed and useless. Matt was worried about his friend. He left him alone for a while to sleep as he went back to the office to meet with CJ and Roy. Little did he know that unimaginable was taking place not far from his beach house.

* * *

Matt and CJ now stood together in an all-too familiar setting: a funeral for two people who loved each other. This time, it was two of Matt's friends, although that technicality didn't really matter. When either of them lost a friend, it was like it happened to both of them.

"I could have prevented this."

"You had no way of knowing, Houston."

"Paul was my best friend. In college we were always around to give each other a helping hand. Now he's gone. CJ, he shouldn't have done it. It's not right. Suicide is not an answer."

"Houston, he was confused. He didn't know where to turn."

"He needed my help."

"You did everything you could."

He put his arms on her shoulders as he spoke, "That's not good enough. It's just not good enough. See there's somebody out there now that's killed two people with one blow."

She embraced him knowing Matt would be needing her even more in the coming days as he sought Bonnie's murderer. He was so glad to have her by his side, just as she had him when Julia died. They needed to unwind and decided to spend the rest of the day together at the ranch.

They rode together on their horses for almost an hour. It felt like it had been years since they made time to do this.

"You ready to take a break?" he asked.

"Sure."

He got off his horse and helped her off as well.

"Do you know what I keep thinking? Paul and Bonnie, like Jim and Julia … they died within days of each other. It some ways it was a blessing. I'm not sure what I would do if I lost you. I know we've come close a few times in the past, but that was before …"

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. I've always been worried that if I loved you, I'd lose you. Like the way I lost my father, Carl and Julia."

"CJ, they didn't die because you loved them."

"I know … I keep telling myself that. I know that intellectually, but sometimes I can't help but feel that way."

"CJ, let's just enjoy each other in the present and not worry about tomorrow. I love you, and … I really need you right now."

She suddenly felt a little guilty for thinking of herself when Matt was the one who was hurting the most right now. She placed her arms around his face and looked into his vulnerable eyes. Then she kissed him, took his hand, and went with him into the house.

* * *

A few days later Hoyt called of the news that another bride was murdered. It appeared that they had a serial killer on their hands. Hoyt told him that the police would handle it, but this was personal. Matt wanted to find the killer.

"Still at it, I see," said Roy. As he came into the office suite he saw them in their usual spots - sitting right next to each other, working with Baby.

"Yes, and realizing that Hoyt was right. There's not enough here to establish a pattern," admitted CJ.

"One thing is for certain, the killer does his homework. See he always seems to know all the details about the victim's weddings. Even right down to the fact that he knows where they're going to spend the wedding night," said Matt.

"So we're trying to find out how he knows."

"Baby's putting together a list of all the merchants and vendors that service both weddings."

"The caterers, the musicians, the people who make the place cards, the whole works."

"And if one of those services uses both weddings …"

"It means that one of their employees is our killer," said Matt.

"Bingo. This is the only one that serviced both weddings," said CJ.

"Parkdale Florist."

Matt and Roy could easily tell the elderly owner of the small flower shop wasn't involved in any murders, but she did admit to subscribing to a clipping service. Matt immediately headed to the clipping service asking to speak to the person that handled weddings. But, most of the employees had already left for the day, except one who had overheard his conversation with the manager and waited for him outside. He jumped on Matt and fought with him leading him inside a warehouse. Soon that warehouse became engulfed in flames and trapped Matt inside. Seeing the window as his only escape, he dove through it and landed on the ground outside, and extinguished the flames on his jacket.

Matt called the office, then the police, alerting them of the fire. Roy was still in the office suite, but CJ had left for the day and Matt was sort of glad she wasn't there – he didn't really want to worry her with the peril he just went through.

"Well, I'm glad he's alright. Tell me, did he get a look at the assailant?" asked Hoyt.

"Nope."

"Any idea who may being trying to kill Houston … this week?"

"Maybe."

"Do you people care if anyone tried to kill Houston?"

"Nope," Matt said as he walked into the room. "Matter of fact, I'm thrilled."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I'm just getting very close to the honeymoon killer. He's the one who attacked me."

"But, you can't be sure of that."

"Look, Hoyt, I tracked the killer to a downtown clipping service. No one followed me there; somebody tried to kill me on the way out. I was getting too close. The honeymoon killer works at the Mackenzie Clipping Service."

Hoyt sighed, "Okay, Houston. Sounds like you've got enough to get a search warrant. It'll probably take me 'til morning. I'll call you when I get it."

"Thank you, Michael."

"Uh huh."

As Hoyt left Matt opened his mail. Inside one of the envelopes were pictures from Paul and Bonnie's wedding. He looked through all the photographs and became emotional, especially at the one with him and CJ standing next to Paul and Bonnie.

"Give you a ride home?"

"No. Just give me a ride back downtown to the Mackenzie Clipping Service. Hoyt might be able to wait 'til tomorrow, but I can't."

Matt and Roy broke into the Mackenzie Clipping Service and found two newspaper clippings related to the two murdered brides on an employee's desk. A third clipping was for a wedding that was to take place the next day. Then they found the name and address of the employee from mail left on his desk: Perry Brandon. Matt and Roy decided to go to his apartment to have a look around. While they were there, Perry surprised and attacked Matt. The police came and arrested him, but had nothing to hold him on since they were there illegally. Hoyt promised to put a tail on Brandon and be at the suspected wedding tomorrow.

Later, Roy and Matt visited the psychiatrist who treated Perry. He mentioned the name of a girl who rejected Perry years ago that might have set him off. Matt called CJ and gave her the name to search on Baby as they headed back to the office.

"This is Nora Fulton."

"I knew it. That's the same picture that Brandon has a picture of in his apartment and office."

"What's her marital status?"

"It's funny you should ask. She's getting married today."

"That explains what set him off again."

"Why would he want to kill all those other girls if all he wanted was Nora?" asked Roy.

"Doncha see? If he just killed Nora he would be a prime suspect. Remember he attacked her in college."

"So he killed those other brides so it would look like a serial murder?"

"That explains the stuff that we found in his office. He was reading up on serial killers. He wanted the police to believe that the killer was somebody who hated all brides, not one in particular."

"He made that other announcement to throw us off which means…"

CJ finished, "Which means that Hoyt is at the wrong wedding."

"And we've got about five minutes to get to the right one."

Matt and Roy rushed to Nora's church only to find the wedding party had just left. They high-tailed it for the reception - on a boat at the marina. As they neared the boat, they heard a woman scream and Matt ran to find Perry about to kill Nora. Perry led him on a lengthy chase until Matt was able to corner him and draw his gun.

"No, no, no … don't shoot. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please …"

"You know, I've been looking forward to this. But, you're just not worth it." Matt was relieved to see Hoyt and handed his gun to him, "You better take this before I change my mind."

* * *

Two days later, CJ and Chris were at the office, perusing bridal magazines and catalogs.

"So, have you two decided on where you want to live?"

"Kind of. We've been considering the ranch. Houston thinks it would a good idea to sell our houses and move there."

Chris saw some concern in her eyes as she said this.

"You don't seem exactly thrilled about the idea?"

"I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of selling my home."

"And that's a problem because …."

"I'm not really sure. Maybe because it's kind of symbolic. I've always been so proud to own a home as a single female. I bought it with my own money, fixed it up and have taken care of it by myself, and I have a lot of good memories there."

"Really? Do Robert Tyler and Christian Dean count with those good memories?"

CJ didn't need to answer that question. It was rhetorical, and Chris had a point.

"Well, do you have to sell it? Maybe you could just lease it out?"

She widened her eyes as Chris smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Chris … why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause you're in love! And, you've got your mind on a hundred different things right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You still don't sound too thrilled with the idea."

"It's just that I ... well I worry that … I worry about losing him, Chris. And, I don't want to be in a big, strange house all by myself if I were to suddenly find myself alone. I guess I'm still holding on to some old fears. Silly, huh?"

She gestured a sympathetic touch to CJ's arm and was about to say something when they heard Matt and Roy enter the suite. They quickly gathered up the periodicals and put them away.

"Never in your life will have tasted such wine. Truly the elixir of the gods," said Roy.

"Well you've already got me drooling. I just think a thousand dollars a bottle's a little steep," said Matt.

"And, it's worth every drop. But, of course I didn't pay a thousand dollars for it. It was a gift to me by an overly amorous deep cover belly dancer on the Isle of Crete."

"Well, a bottle that valuable, you probably ought to keep in a safe."

"Anybody can get in a safe. That's the reason I put it in here!" Roy said as he struggled with the handle on the filing cabinet.

"Well, ah, did they teach you any classes on how to get into a file safe at the company?"

"I don't see you being very helpful."

CJ and Chris came into the lobby with a smile on their faces. If only these two had known what it really took to deal with office equipment on a daily basis.

"Having a problem, gentlemen? Chris and I were working on some legal stuff, but why are you guys here so late?"

"We're just trying to get the file cabinet open."

Amateurs, CJ and Chris thought as they looked at each other sideways.

Chris went over and hit the filing cabinet twice on the side with her fist. CJ hit the top twice with hers, then kicked the second drawer with her foot once. Magically, the top drawer containing the wine opened. Matt and Roy stared in amazement.

"Any time you need some help ah …"

"… let us know."

As Chris and CJ left, the drawer closed … and locked … again.

Roy first tried to open it by shaking the handle, but then Matt had an idea.

They tried the technique: two hits on the side, two on top, one kick in the second drawer … they looked and waited …. nothing. Now what were they going to do?

CJ and Chris loved it. They had managed to avert any questions Matt might have had about what exactly both of them were really working on so late. Now they were on their way to some of most expensive wedding shops looking for the perfect dress. CJ wasn't sure who was more excited: her or Chris!


	16. Chapter 16

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 16: Beach Club Murders

Chris and CJ were going through all the papers that had stacked up around her office. They couldn't get over how much one person could accumulate - especially in junk mail.

"Oh, would you look at this. I almost forgot about it."

"What?"

"It's a week's vacation at the Casa Del Pacifica beach club. Julia gave it to me for my birthday last year and it's almost ready to expire."

"Well, why don't you use it?"

"Cause I'm engaged, silly. This is one of those resorts that single people go to get un-single."

"Yeah, but I've heard they have great spas. Might be the last time you get to do something like this before you become an old married woman?"

Once again, CJ thought Chris had a point. They heard Matt come in from the elevator and watched for him to poke his head in her office.

"Whatcha doin' ladies?"

"Hi! Going through papers – lots of them. I figured it was about time since things are slow right now. I saw the pile on your desk, too, Houston. You probably should do the same? You never know, you might find something interesting, like this."

"What is it?"

"A birthday present from last year and I was thinking of using it."

He took a careful look at the paper, studying it thoroughly.

"Alone?"

"Uh huh," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Ah, CJ … did you suddenly forget that you are an engaged woman?" As hiss voice did a crescendo, Chris braced herself. The last time she witnessed them arguing, it didn't last very long, but it did get very loud.

"No, silly, of course I didn't forget. But, it's about to expire and I don't want to see it go to waste. And, Chris thought it was a good idea for me to use before I got married."

Matt turned and leered at Chris. She would be sure to thank CJ at a later date for dragging her name into this.

"Oh, did she now!"

"Houston …"

"I've heard of this place, CJ. It's where rich, married people go to have affairs with other rich, married people. I don't want you going."

"Well, you know I'm not going for that reason… unless … are you saying that you don't trust me?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Of course I trust you. I'm just saying that I'm not comfortable with you being at this place by yourself. And why would you want to go there by yourself anyway?"

"Because I hear the amenities are wonderful. Besides, I think a few days of spas and rest by myself would do me good. And Chris thinks so, too. Right Chris?"

She was almost out of the room and avoiding being in the middle of this, when she heard her name again. "Well, I …"

"CJ, I don't want you to go!"

His tone sounded a bit domineering and she was starting to get ticked off.

"Oh, really now! And, just who do you think you are giving me orders on how I spend my down time? Not that I have much of that lately!"

"Oh, okay, is that how you feel. Well, fine then, Miss Parsons. Go by yourself to your little spa resort thing and have yourself a great time without me! Far be it for me to infringe on your down time!"

By this time, Roy and Murray had come in the office and heard the tail end of the shouting match. They saw Matt storm out of CJ's office and head down to the gym. Chris walked out a few seconds later saying, "I wouldn't!" They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

CJ and Matt both managed to get a lot of paperwork done the rest of the day. It was easy – since they weren't speaking to each other. And CJ made that reservation – for the very next day. Chris watched the clock for the first time in a while. As soon as it was 5PM, she headed out of there. She was going home to have a drink ... or two. CJ noticed the time as well and left to go home and pack. This was one night she was glad Matt and her didn't share the same living space.

Matt heard them leave and figured it was safe to come out of his office. He came upon Roy who was sitting on the couch, looking over some papers and looking at Matt out of the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Did I say anything?"

"You didn't have to. I see the way you're looking at me - like I'm some kind of over-controlling maniac who can't handle having his woman out of his sight for even a minute."

Roy smiled to himself. Matt was so stubborn. All he had to do to end the argument was to call her and admit how much he would miss her. But, he wasn't going to spell it out for him. No. Matt needed to figure that out for himself.

"What?" Matt asked again.

"Nothing!"

But Matt leered at Roy, urging him to explain the expression on his face.

"I was just thinking that Flo and I had an argument over something similar once. It was early in our marriage and it must have been petty too 'cause years later, I can't even remember the details, except how foolish it was to go to bed angry. "

"Oh, so you think I'm being petty?"

"No, I just think …"

"It's not that I don't trust her, if that's what you're thinking."

"Nope, I wasn't thinking that, either."

"Are you saying I'm being foolish?"

"No. I'm not saying that either."

"Well, then... what?"

"I was thinking that maybe you don't trust yourself."

Roy's words stunned him for a second. He always had a great deal of respect for his uncle, but right now he just didn't want to hear it. It seems that everybody was ticking him off today. It must be time to call it a day and go home.

Roy just shook his head. Whenever CJ and Matt spent time apart, something bad always happened. One of these days, these smart, resourceful and otherwise intelligent people would hopefully figure out how to avoid trouble!

* * *

CJ was enjoying the club. The massages were very relaxing, and did her a world of good. And, the mani-pedi treatments were truly divine! She'd be sure and recommend the manicurist for her wedding, whenever the hell that would be. She made friends with a woman about her age named Beth who was quite amiable. But, she wasn't there for exactly the same reasons as her.

"You know you think that with all these men around, I could find one even vaguely interesting. There's hope: I got a note from a guy at the luau last night to meet him here at the catamaran at three. Is it three yet?"

CJ looked at her watch and laughed, "Half past."

"Oh! Well, it looks like the only thing that I'll be taking home from this vacation is a tan line."

"Beth, didn't you tell me that you have a fiancé in Chicago?"

"Sure, but a girl's entitled to bring back a souvenir, isn't she?"

"I see. Time for a little more basting." CJ swung her legs out of the water, just narrowly missing being grabbed by a man swimming below. She laid back and closed her eyes, taking in the warm sun. Beth switched places with her and hung her legs over the side.

"The sun is brutal. I think it's time for the plunge." Before Beth could jump into the water herself, she was grabbed from the man in scuba gear swimming below. She never resurfaced.

"The water must be real cold, huh?"

That was the last thing CJ said to Beth, as she never saw her emerge from the water again. After frantically searching the water for any signs of her, she headed back to the club and reported the incident to the owner. It turned out that this was the second type of disappearance at the club in a week. She knew what she had to do: remove the well-manicured foot from her mouth and call Matt for help.

* * *

It was evening now, and Matt and Roy were still working on the stack of papers that Murray had been begging him to do.

"Where by the agreed party of the first part does consent to contest a lawful testimony by a peripheral party part in parcel to … this is jibberish."

"Nope, that's legalese."

"Well, what's the difference?"

"Legalese is jibberish written by lawyers at about two hundred dollars and hour."

Chris came in and thankfully interrupted him. He desperately wanted a break, "Houston … CJ's on the phone."

He was pleasantly surprised and took the phone willingly, straightening his posture and his ego in the process.

"Heya, CJ. How's the vacation?"

"Well, it was fine until late this afternoon. That's when a guest disappeared into the ocean. I was with her when it happened, Houston."

Concern, instead of pride now came over Matt's mind, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Accident?"

"I don't think so. Neither does the owner of the club, Andrew Moffit. He's here with me now. And, the coast guard is still looking for the body. Houston, I …"

"Don't tell me. You volunteered our services, right?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. First thing in the morning be soon enough?"

CJ breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she had done the right thing in calling him, "See you then. Thanks."

As Matt hung up the phone he noticed Roy looking at him.

"What?"

"Did I say anything?"

"You didn't have to. "

"Okay then, what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that you're pretty proud of yourself for not caving and calling her first."

"Well, I would be under normal circumstances. But, something happened at the resort and she really needs me."

"Oh, and you love it when she needs you. You just love coming to her rescue."

He had Matt pegged for sure, but Matt wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that right now.

"I'm glad that I'm going to see her tomorrow. I miss her. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" Roy said with a smile. "Nothing at all." As Matt left the room, Roy made a comment under his breath, "Whipped!"

"I heard that!" he yelled from inside.

* * *

As soon as Matt arrived inside the lobby of the beach club, CJ was there to greet him.

"Thanks for coming," she said as he stood there a moment, studying her face. It only been two days, but truth be told, she did miss him, and he really missed her. A couple of days of relaxation must have done her good, too since she looked even more beautiful than he last remembered. But, he could see it in her eyes that she was all business, so he didn't bother rubbing it in that she couldn't get along a week let alone two days without him. Instead he just took her hands and kissed her 'hello'.

She led him to the owner's office and introduced him to Andrew Moffit. Matt and CJ spent the next hour questioning Mr. Moffit and contacting Hoyt to get started on the case. Meanwhile, another private eye, whose sister had been the first victim, was already working on the case alone. She had gathered enough clues to think that Matt was the murderer at first, since he matched the profile to a tee.

CJ and Roy walked into the lobby noticing Matt talking to a woman.

"Houston, I've been thinking. I've decided to let you assist me in this case."

"Me assist you?"

"Yeah, well since we're both working on the same case it only makes sense that we work together."

"I agree, but you just can't come charging into my game like …."

"Look I've already drawn up a profile on our killer, and I've completed several scientific tests."

He acknowledged CJ and Roy presence and looked to them for support.

"Scientific tests …"

"Yes, the foundation for all good detective work."

CJ looked at this woman wondering who the heck was giving Matt a run for his money.

"You see, I took impression of the foot prints up on that cliff, before you trampled all over them. Our suspect is six foot two, weighs 170-180 pounds, and his left leg is slightly shorter than his right leg, which forces him to wear corrective shoes. Now all of that was readily apparent from the spacing and depth of the foot prints."

"Any distinguishing birth marks? Ah, let's don't forget about the dark hair, dark eyes, and mustache … and the red convertible." Matt sighed. "CJ, Uncle Roy, this is Zoey Martin."

"Hi!"

"How do you do."

"Nice to meet you."

"She's a private investigator. Her scientific methods nearly got me killed earlier!"

"Maybe so but, she also just described our prime suspect," noted Roy, much to Matt's chagrin.

Later, CJ and Roy ran all the guests' names and photos through Baby and came up with one phony: Tad Peterson. Their prime suspect's real name was Frederick John Logan. They found his real name and susequent criminal record from the fingerprints on his travelers' cheques (_remember those?_). He was arbitrarily killing people in order to extort money from the club owner. And, yes, he had dark eyes, dark hair, mustache, and drove a red convertible.

* * *

"I've enclosed a picture. Study it carefully, my friend … very carefully. Because by the end of the night, someone in this picture's gonna be dead. Perhaps then, we'll talk business."

Unbeknownst to them, while they were all listening to the distorted tape of Logan's voice, he was outside in the parking lot planting a bomb in CJ's convertible.

"Got to track down all the guests in this photograph. Put them under some kind of protection," advised Hoyt.

"Most of them are from out of state, some of them have gone on to other clubs to finish up their vacations. Could take all night."

"Better brew some more coffee, Mr. Moffit," suggested Roy.

"I'll call and arrange for some extra personnel," offered Hoyt.

"CJ – I think it would save a lot of time if you went back to the office, ran all the hotel guest names through Baby, see if we can find out where they can be located now."

"Okay, I'm on my way," she as she headed to her car unaware that her life was in jeopardy.

"He's playing with us, you know?" said Zoey.

"Yeah, I know that. Worse part is he's winning."

"Looks like there are fifteen people in this bus. We may have to have the picture enlarged to see the ones in shadows," said Roy.

"Logan told us to study the picture carefully."

"So what's your point?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be looking for the obvious."

"Like instead of one of the guests being Logan's target, it could be somebody else, like say the bus driver?" said Roy.

Matt looked closer at the center of the picture: CJ was in it. Suddenly his gut told him that she was the one in immediate danger.

"CJ!" he said dropping the picture and running outside to the parking lot.

She stood by her car and paused for a moment, fumbling for her keys.

"CJ – stop!" Matt yelled as he hurried towards her car. She looked up briefly, but not before throwing her attaché case into the car, unknowingly setting off the pressure-sensitive bomb. He ran towards the car, grabbed her, and escorted her away as fast as he could. They didn't get too far when all of a sudden they heard the first of four 'booms' go off. Instinctively he dropped and pulled her to the ground, covering her body with his own.

Hoyt, Roy, and Zoey came running to the scene. They looked at the fiery car and then at Matt and CJ on the ground. While Hoyt went running to a phone, Matt and CJ both looked back at the inferno which engulfed her car. He had come that close to losing her … again. They laid on the ground a second getting their bearings. Then he helped her up and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she brushed the dirt off her clothes. He threw his arms around her and held her. When he relaxed his embrace he lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked as she and Roy came rushing over to them. CJ nodded as Matt rubbed her back.

"I'm gonna take you home now," he said.

CJ gave him no argument and simply nodded again as they looked into each other's eyes. So much for her vacation, she thought. What was supposed to be simple week of planned relaxation now left her with another car to replace – the third one in six months. Maybe she should seriously consider buying a tank?

Zoey pulled Roy aside and just had to ask, "I take it those two are an item or something?"

Roy nodded, "Engaged. I've been hoping that their wedding is the next event I attend and not their funeral!"

Hoyt rejoined the four of them, "Fire marshal's on his way. I can handle it from here if you all want to head home and get a good night's sleep. We can start fresh in the morning."

Matt, CJ, Roy and Zoey agreed, as they were all a little shaken by the evening's events.

* * *

"What was I thinking? Trying to spend time away from you," she admitted as they drove to her house.

Matt made a sympathetic face. He was sorry she had to go through this. He really hoped that some kind of cruel karma wasn't in play here.

He regretted he didn't call her the night before she left. If she had been killed, their shouting match would have been the last words they spoke to each other.

"The past six months I've been able to keep you safe from the dangers of my job. This night, it was just too close."

"What are you saying, Matt?"

"I'm saying that you've done enough work on this case. I want you to stay put until we wrap it up. Roy, Zoey and I can handle it from here."

She knew he was right. The man loved her and he came oh so close to losing her twice in one week.

"Who's gonna keep you and Zoey from killing each other?"

Matt knew she had a point and sighed, "You know at one point she spoke of Hoyt like he wasn't even there? Said we shouldn't listen to him because he was 'just a cop' - right in front of his face! The poor guy's close to antacid overdose because of her. She shows such little tact or charm in dealing with others. She doesn't seem to know that without teamwork, not too many crimes get solved!"

"So I ask you again, who's gonna keep the two of you from killing each other?"

Matt realized he was complaining a bit too much and finally listened to what she was really asking, "Don't you worry about me and Detective Martin. I promise to be on my best behavior."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, really – I promise."

Somehow, despite their bickering, Matt and Zoey were able to nab Logan. Working with her made Matt realize that he had matured as a detective over the years. Hoyt and others had frequently accused him of bending the rules too much, being a hot-dog, being reckless. But, compared to Zoey he was down right conservative. She was a bit unprofessional at times - letting her emotions get the best of her, and not very good at communicating. If it hadn't been for Matt intercepting her when she had her gun drawn on Logan, well, who knows what might have happened. Zoey had all the cute private eye gizmos and gadgets, but she didn't have tact … and the level of experience that Matt had. CJ knew she would be hearing complaints about her from Matt for weeks to come.

* * *

CJ said a small prayer they had made it through dinner without Zoey and Matt at each other's throats. Now, they just had another hour or so to go and they were home free.

"Here ya go," Matt said as he handed Zoey a scotch.

"Thank you. And I want to thank you for buying dinner tonight, Houston. We sure don't have restaurants like that back home in Seattle. Are the portions always that small?" she said with a laugh.

"Well, you're welcome and it's good then, you'll have room for CJ's crème brulee."

"Oh, she cooks, too?"

"Yes – when she has time or when she's worried. She's quite talented."

"Must also be a saint to put up with the likes of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She realized her words sounded harsh so she softened a bit, "I just meant that with your lifestyle, well, it can't be easy for her."

"No, no it's not. But, I try to make up for it by treating her to some of the finer things in life."

"Like the way you treated me to dinner?"

"Well, it's the least I could do … take my favorite lady detective out to dinner on her last night in town."

"Am I really your favorite?"

"Of course you are. You're the only lady detective I know," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I think we make a great team."

"You do?"

"With my brains and your … well, I'm sure we can think of something for you to do."

"Well, how very thoughtful of you."

"Well, I'm always good to my employees."

"Your employees?"

"Uh huh. I thought you'd might like to join me back in my Seattle office. Matt, there's so much you need to learn about scientific detection. You can't rely on brawn and good looks forever, you know? I know you'd have to start at the bottom, but …"

"Well, let me tell you what you can do with your bottom Miss P.I. Martin! I mean I have had it up to here with you!"

"You've had it up to here?"

"You're constantly yipping at me telling me what to do…"

"You are without a doubt one of the most arrogant, conceited men I have ever met in my entire life. You never want to listen to anyone else's ideas, I'm always doing the work…"

"I can't work that way. I tell you what I have a good mind to find a wagon spoke and bend you over my knee. 'I'm telling you what', nag, nag, nag … you're outta here!"

CJ and Roy came out onto the patio to see what the shouting was all about. Of course, it was Zoey and Matt - at it again. Somehow they all made it through dinner without arguing. Surely they didn't really think they'd get through dessert, too? Roy put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, "Alright, you two, break it up, break it up. Round one is over, and there's not going to be a round two, so back to your corners and when you feel like you can be civil with one another, come out and shake hands."

CJ just about burst out laughing, but bit her tongue instead and forced her lips together. It seems karma had bit both of them this week for being apart from one another: she lost her car (again), and Matt had to put up with Zoey. She wasn't sure who had the worse of the deals.


	17. Chapter 17

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 17: Death Watch

_(Originally this would have been episode 20 of the third season, but I purposely switched the order of aired episodes in order to go along with the plots I have in mind for my final chapters)._

* * *

CJ decided to take the plunge.

She was having all of her stuff, or at least the bulk of it, moved to the ranch. All but the furniture and appliances, and a few things that she would keep for convenience at Matt's beach house. Eventually she planned to either sell or rent out her 'old' home after they actually lived together for a while... just to be sure.

So here it was Saturday morning, the day had finally arrived and she saw the large task before her. Not so much a physical task, for she had lots of help, but an emotional one.

She watched as one by one her belongings were taken to the trailer. Then she watched again as she saw her belongings taken from the trailer and into the ranch home.

A part of her was glad to get this done, for she had wanted to get organized as soon as possible and start fresh with a project on Monday morning. She had Julia's research center to work on - creating a board of trustees to help oversee the building and operation of the center. And, if they accomplished most of the actual moving on Saturday morning, she and Matt would have the rest of the day to unpack and settle in together. On Sunday they planned to spend time swimming, riding and having an outdoor barbecue.

Another part of her was scared, even though it was her idea to move in together until they got married. This was a big change for her. It was a big change for Matt as well, but he didn't seem to display any trepidations on the matter, at least not in front of her.

One phone call from Hoyt would change their weekend plans.

He wanted their help in catching a crooked cop, about to make an illegal drug drop in the act. Matt didn't think this surveillance assignment was too risky so he opted for both Roy and CJ's help. They all went incognito and blended in with the usual lunchtime crowd at the pier. CJ donned an outfit with roller skates, Matt drove an ice cream bicycle, and Roy dressed down for a change and posed as a garbage collector. They didn't necessarily like their respective undercover roles too much, but it did help them trap the drug dealers with ease, except for maybe CJ whose roller skates didn't give her much leverage when she decided to take on one of the thugs by herself. She ended up going over the railing of the pier and into the ocean. Two plunges in one day.

CJ felt silly, no make that soggy. Treading water in roller skates. What was she thinking: trying to wrestle with a drug dealer by herself? It seemed like a good idea at the time. At least she stalled the thug long enough for a uniformed policeman to catch up with him. Now she was trying to swim ashore as a surfer and a lifeguard, who had witnessed her plunge, were approaching her. At least now she knew for sure that she was a better swimmer than skater. Someday, she would hopefully look back on this and laugh.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" one of them asked.

She laughed, "Yes, I'm fine, although I don't think this cross-sport will ever catch on. Skating and diving just don't mix."

The men laughed, "Okay, well, at least you're alright."

By the time Matt heard that she went "overboard", she was already on dry land. He ran to the edge of the pier to spot her just as she and the two men came out of the Pacific and onto the beach. CJ saw him from the pier and waved, signaling that she was okay.

"Over ten pounds of cocaine in those two bags. Both bags have police evidence tags on them," he said to Hoyt.

"They should be. They were taken from the precinct property room. Take him away."

"Where is Captain Harris?" questioned Roy.

"I thought he was the whole point to all of this?"

"Still is."

"Well, then where there the hell is he?"

"I don't know. I wasn't positive that he'd make the actual drop. It was a calculated risk."

"A calculated risk with our lives! Look, we didn't volunteer just to catch a couple of cheap hoods," said Matt as CJ joined them.

"I know, I know, but this cocaine was headed for Victor Bouchard. Now, he thinks it's still gonna be delivered, then he's gonna make a payment to Harris. And, that's when you can nail the good captain."

"Bouchard's the biggest connection on the west coast," she reminded, as Matt patted a towel around her shoulders.

"And our police property room was his main source of supply. That's why it's so necessary to shut the captain down."

"Lots of luck."

"Houston, I'm gonna need you help on this all the way to the end. I can't stand to risk him recognizing one of my men."

"What if he recognizes me?"

"That's doubtful. You've never made contact with him. Please?"

Matt checked Roy and CJ's expressions before answering, "You're gonna owe me one."

"You're gonna owe him two," said Roy.

"Three," echoed CJ.

"You got it. All right, all we have to do is figure out where and when the payment's to be made."

"That's easy. The gentle art of persuasion."

Hoyt nodded and left the trio to drive back to the precinct with Bouchard's hit man, Tony in tow.

Matt took CJ aside and pulled the towel around her shoulders slightly tighter, "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, "Just need to get out of these wet clothes is all."

He lifted his eyebrows up and down at those words. If only he didn't have to join Hoyt at the precinct right away. She slapped him lightly on his shoulder, "Oh, you!" she said, as he put his hand in her wet locks, looked into her eyes, and kissed her.

* * *

The gentle art of persuasion worked on Tony. They found out that Bouchard was planning to give the money to Harris at the Golden Rail Restaurant at 8PM. With not enough time to wire the place, though, Hoyt's only option was to ask Matt for his help witnessing the payoff. After some more pleading, he agreed, knowing that another favor for Hoyt might come in handy some day. Meanwhile, Hoyt turned the cocaine loose on the street in order to catch Harris. What they didn't know is that Harris raised his price, and Bouchard, who wasn't too happy with that fact, ordered a hit on him.

Roy was a very experienced spy. He knew how to recognize and handle danger, and something about this night just wasn't sitting right with him.

"I don't care if Hoyt is in the kitchen and reinforcements are a block away. I still feel like a sitting duck."

"We've never seen Captain Harris before, he's probably never seen us. It's absolutely no problem," said Matt.

"You really believe that?"

"No." He knew his uncle had a point. There was something fishy about the restaurant, and it wasn't the seafood. "I wish I knew where CJ was."

No sooner did Matt say this then Hoyt came flying through the kitchen door and onto the floor. Bouchard's hit man, Greco, came into the room with an automatic weapon and stood over top of him.

"Alright everybody. Stay right where you are, and shut up!"

"I'm a police officer. This man has just killed the cook, and locked the rest of the help in the freezer. Do exactly as he says!"

Greco began frisking all the men, which meant discovering and convescating both Matt's and Roy's guns. Matt and Hoyt tried to attack him, but he returned Matt's blows harder than his, and made his point very clear by shooting Hoyt in the stomach. Despite Matt's pleas, Greco made Matt, Roy and another man pull Hoyt behind the bar where he lay bleeding - badly. Matt and Roy had no choice but to go and sit back down at their table.

Then Roy saw CJ enter the restaurant. As she was about to greet them, Matt caught CJ's eyes and shook his head. She picked up immediately on his cue, and sat down at a table where a woman was sitting alone, and pretended to know her. She knew something was up, but until they mentioned that a police officer was lying behind the bar with a bullet wound, she didn't know how serious the situation actually was.

It turned out that the woman she was sitting next to was with Greco, though. They found out when CJ and Matt tried to distract and attack Greco. She pulled out her automatic rifle and fired shots into the ceiling.

Matt begged to check on Hoyt. But, Greco would only allow CJ check on him. When Greco finally allowed her to walk over behind the bar and check his state, she insisted on staying with him. But Greco ordered her back to her seat. When she refused he grabbed her by the arms and shook her in such a way it made Matt tense up. He started from his table about to interfere, but Greco pointed his weapon at him, and Matt had no choice but to watch Greco man-handle his woman. After Greco picked CJ up and placed her back on her seat at the bar, Matt breathed a sigh of relief. If Greco hadn't been holding a weapon, he would have made minced meat out of him.

Matt and Roy realized they would have to create a diversion as soon as Harris arrived. Greco had his weapon trained to the restaurant entrance, and his accompliss was posed to fire at any witnesses. So as soon as Harris arrived, Matt and Roy toppled their table, causing a distraction. While they were attacking Greco, CJ kicked the gun from the woman's hands, and then practiced some karate moves on her until she dropped to the ground. Matt knocked Greco to the floor, and Roy nonchantly grabbed Greco's gun, taking control of the situation at last. CJ went to call an ambulance while Matt rushed to Hoyt's side.

Minutes later, CJ rushed over to Matt, "The ambulance is on the way. Should be here in about ten minutes."

"I hope he can hang on," he said as he held his hand. CJ knew he wouldn't release it until they reached the hospital.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Once the paramedics arrive, I'll drive over to his house and tell Ann what happened. I think it would be better if one of us told her in person."

Matt nodded as CJ left to meet the ambulance outside.

* * *

Matt and Roy waited in the emergency room at the hospital for CJ and Ann to arrive. Once Matt caught sight of them, he rushed over to the door and held it open. He could tell by the expression on Ann's face that she was concerned, but was maintaining her composure. "He's in surgery... doctors will be out as soon as they finish." She nodded and joined them on the waiting room chairs.

They waited for almost two hours until finally Dr. Flynn appeared from behind the closed door, "We removed the bullet, stopped the bleeding, and repaired the damage to his stomach. You know, he's got one heck of an ulcer?"

"Ah, Doc, how is he?" Matt said, asking on Ann's behalf.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He should be waking up soon." As they all breathed a sigh of relief, a nurse appeared from behind Dr. Flynn, looking for Ann and escorted back to the recovery room.

* * *

CJ wanted to make some sense of the chaos at the ranch. But, Matt wanted to unwind from the day's events and spend some down time with his favorite person. He stood back a moment watching her run from box to room, and back again, searching for a good place to put everything. He stepped in and took her hands, "You know, those were some moves you pulled on Greco's accompliss."

"Thanks. You've taught me well. Did you see my ... oh never mind, there it is."

"Ah, CJ, you know, this can wait 'til the morning..."

"Yeah, maybe."

"CJ, aren't you tired?"

"Ah, no, not really."

She seemed to be more interested in cardboard boxes than Matt right now. He sighed as he sat back on the sofa, resigned to watching her unpack and organize her stuff.

"Hmm, I guess I never opened this one."

He noticed she was trying to lift a heavy cardboard box, still sealed, and with a mailing label on it.

"Here, let me get that."

She cleared a spot for it on the coffee table as he brought the box and set it down. Then they sat next to each other on the sofa as she opened it. As soon as she unsealed it and lifted the flaps, she could tell what it was: Julia's photo album and journals. When it had arrived a few weeks earlier, she didn't feel like opening it - it was too soon. Now, enough time had passed and she was curious. Matt was glad to see her at least sit down.

She started paging through the photo album, proudly showing Matt photos of her and Julia when they were little kids. As they did this they commented on the identities of people in the photos, and the various years and locations they were taken.

"Remember this one? It was right after high school graduation."

"Yeah, I remember. That's you, me, and Julia. I think that was taken right outside the old diner in Houston."

She smiled as she continued glancing over the pages of photos.

"And this is a picture of Julia with her younger sister, Samantha."

"Hmm. What ever happened to her? I don't recall seeing her at the funeral?"

"No, I know, I didn't see her either. She left home when she was eighteen. Julia and her family only heard from her once or twice I think. Nobody really knows what became of her."

"And who's this with Julia?" he asked as they came onto another photo. The woman next to Julia looked familiar. Make that extremely familiar. She carefully lifted it away from the backing and read the inscription on the back.

'_Family reunion 1980 - Cousin Zoey.'_

"Oh my gosh..." CJ and Matt looked at one another in shock. "I know their last names are both Martin ... I just thought it was a coincidence! Detective Zoey Martin and Julia were cousins?"

"Well, how about that!" Matt responded.

She finally yawned and he took the opportunity to encourage her again.

"C'mon, CJ," he said as he rubbed the muscles in her back, "Let's go to bed, huh?"

She smiled to herself. A year ago, she would have given anything to hear him utter those words to her. Now, what the heck was she doing? Resisting him?

"You're right," she finally said, putting the photo album back in the box. "This can wait 'til tomorrow."

And, it was a good thing she stopped where she was. For on the bottom of the box, was another album of photos that would intrigue her and cause her to lose sleep her for weeks.

* * *

Sunday had gotten away from both of them. Between catching up on their sleep, visiting Hoyt and tying up some loose ends with the police, they hadn't been able to spend the rest of the weekend exactly as they planned. A few nights later, she would finally get back to her project as Matt spent an evening at the office with his male buddies.

"Thanks, Roy. To good and faithful friends," Michael said as he and Roy made a toast with their drinks.

"To you."

"I'm lucky to be alive."

"After what went on in that restaurant, we're all lucky to be alive."

"If it hadn't been for that nephew of yours and CJ…. they are a very special couple."

"And then some."

"You know Roy, Houston and I have had our differences, in the past, but in the hospital I had a lot of time to think. All the arguing, bickering, disagreements … all in the past. From now on, I cooperate. To a new era."

"Ah, good evening, gents. What's this?"

"Looks like a drink, tastes like a drink."

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking it. I'm over 21."

"You're also recovering from a gunshot wound in the stomach."

"Don't mother me, P.I.!"

"Not to mention your ulcer, give me that."

"Give it back … hey!"

"Cooperation … to a new era ..." amused Roy over top their feuding voices.

* * *

CJ sat down in the living room, determined to finish finding a place for everything, and put everything in its place. With Matt spending an evening with Michael and Roy, she figured she could work within the time frame and be done by the time he got home. So one by one she painstakingly went through each box until she had done such, leaving Julia's box as a sort of reward for last.

After a few hours she was finally done. She stood in the living room, a.k.a. the former ground zero, and took a look around. No more were there dozens of ugly, homeless boxes, but an actual living space. She was really feeling a sense of gratification for all of her hard work. It was also starting to feel more like home to her, especially now that she could set some of her personal trinkets and momentos around the rooms. She poured herself a a drink and sat down as she pulled Julia's box close to the sofa. She pulled out her journal first, which she quickly discovered, had something very helpful: names and phone numbers of doctors and other professionals who could aid in the start of the research center. She put it aside, mentally noting that she should take it into the office with her the next day. Then she picked up the photo album. Right away she turned to the picture Julia and Zoey, making another mental note to call Zoey sometime in the next week. Then she lifted another photo album out of the box. She could tell that this one seemed older, just by the cover. Inside were hundreds of photos, older black and white photos, that seemed to be of Julia's parents and grandparents As she thumbed through the pages, she noticed an envelope. She curiously lifted the yellowed tape away from the opening that had formally sealed it and pulled out dozens of black and white photos. As she perused the photos she recognized the people in the photos: Julia's mother... with her father.


	18. Chapter 18

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 18: New Orleans Nightmare

Matt, CJ and Roy were at the office in a serious meeting ... contemplating Matt's wardrobe choices.

"I don't know, CJ. Maybe the blue's a little more uh …"

"… Impressive?"

" Ah, well… ah …"

"I like the white myself. It's subtle yet elegant," offered Roy.

"Well, it's just that, you know, Joanne is an old friend of mine. Her daddy used to own the best clothing store in Houston. In the all the years she used to work there she considered me one of her greatest challenges. So I'd like to look, you know …"

"….Impressive."

"Yeah, uh huh."

"That accounts for the gentleman's quarterly routine. When is she arriving?"

"She didn't say on the phone. She just said that she'd flown all night and wanted to see me as soon as possible."

They heard the elevator bell and Matt quickly gave CJ the white sweater and asked for the blue one back. He hurried over to the elevator while she and Roy followed.

"Joanne! It's great to see ya after all these years!"

"Houston!"

She walked off the elevator and threw herself in Matt's arms.

"I would say the blue's a good pick," commented Roy.

Joanne was emotionally distraught after witnessing a double murder in New Orleans during Mardi Gras. One of the victims was her friend Lana. Her co-worker Bess Jordan, who also accompanied her and Lana that night, warned her not to trust the police there, so she came to Matt. And, it just so happened that Roy's old friend Clyde Sinclair was on the police force there. Matt and Roy offered to go back to New Orleans with her and hopefully find Bess, who had gone into hiding after taking photos of the killers.

Matt walked his fiance to the elevator. "CJ, while I'm gone, mind the store, okay, and ah … why don't you pick a date, huh?"

She smiled and nodded, "Okay, will do, and Houston … watch out for the night life."

He nodded and came in closer for a goodbye kiss. As he let go of her lips, he stood there a moment with his arms around her waist, not wanting to let go. He was going to be gone for at least several days, and he was already missing her. "I'll miss you," he said. "I'll miss you more," she responded as he kissed her again and slowly let go of her hand.

She watched as the elevator doors closed and couldn't see his face any more. Then she folded her arms across her chest and stood thinking a moment. Yes, she was definitely going to miss him, but the timing was good. Michael Hoyt was still on the mend from being wounded, so it was good that Matt had work in another town and wouldn't be needing him anytime soon. And, she had a huge laundry list of work to do that would keep her occupied. The first order of business? Get Zoey Martin on the phone.

"CJ ... Zoey, line two," Chris announced almost an hour later.

CJ grabbed the phone and was delightfully surprised by how easy and agreeable Zoey was, especially once she explained that Julia had been her best friend. Zoey and Julia didn't know each other real well – having grown up in different states, but they did keep in touch throughout the years. She didn't attended her funeral since it happened around the same time as her sister Janet's unfortunate murder.

Then she asked if Zoey knew anything at all about Julia's sister Samantha. "Not much, I'm afraid. After she left home the family didn't mention her much. I really don't know what happened to her." Zoey's interest was piqued and at almost the same time CJ was going to ask for help, Zoey offered. She would be on the next plane to L.A.

Second order of business? Call the Novellis in Hawaii. Matt and her had called them the day after they were officially engaged and they offered the restaurant as a reception hall for their wedding, but they hadn't pin-pointed a date yet. Now Matt thought it was about time to take them up on it, since a Spring wedding was in his mind. CJ would make sure to have her calendar in hand when placing that call.

Third order of business? CJ needed to get started on Julia's research center. She asked Chris to phone Julia's financial advisor, Bruce Seavers with the names that she found in Julia's journal. A few hours later he called back with a report that one of the oncologists, Gary Pentin, was very interested and would agree to meet with them at their earliest convenience.

The fourth order of business? Call her mother. It had been way too long since she talked to her, according to Matt. If she had a date to announce for the wedding then at least she would have a justifiable reason to call her. And, maybe, just maybe, she could hint a few questions that would help at finding out about those mysterious photos.

Fifth order of business? Have a drink, for the conversation alone with her mother would be stressful.

* * *

Speaking of stressed, Matt was even more so. Especially after he and Roy couldn't save Joanne who was murdered behind a locked door in the very next room. He called CJ with the sad news and asked for some research help in finding Joanne's friend Bess. A few hours later, she called him back with the information from Baby.

"I talked the airline into telecopying Bess Jordan's personal record. It's not a lot of help. She was only there a couple of months. And, prior to that she seems to have no history."

"No history? Where she live?"

"Well, until she disappeared, she lived with another stewardess named Vi Charles."

"What about a car?"

"Well, apparently she owned a red late model Mustang."

"I don't suppose the airline can explain what happened to her file picture?"

"The clerk that I talked to said that it was just torn out of the file."

"Look there is something rotten going on in New Orleans, CJ. I mean why did Bess warn Joanne not to go to the police? I mean what's going on here?"

"I don't have an answer for you, Houston."

Matt suddenly realized that he was complaining to the wrong person. As he paused for a moment she knew that he was quite frustrated and already felt bad for taking it out on her.

"Yeah, look, I know. All right, first thing tomorrow we'll start with a visit to Bess Jordan's roommate. Thanks, CJ."

"Matt – I'm sorry about Joanne."

"So am I."

* * *

Zoey arrived in L.A. and brought with her as many family documents as she could find to the penthouse suite. She immediately sat down with CJ and started paging through them, starting with the Martin family tree. CJ found it interesting, especially the part about Zoey and her late sister being adopted. It was part of the reason Zoey became a private investigator - it all started with her search to find more about her birth parents. Her birth certificate listed her parents as a Lynda and Warren Matthews, but she never found any more records on them. No addresses, dates of birth, social security numbers, driver licenses - nothing. But, she never had a computer like Baby to work with.

CJ was so fascinated in Zoey's background that she wanted to help her before they searched for Samantha. Zoey's initial excitement turned to dismay when all they found at first was the same information she already knew. It seemed that even Baby didn't know anything more about her birth parents.

Then CJ had an idea.

"Let's try typing in a search for aliases."

Zoey watched as CJ clicked a few keys on Baby until they saw the message "13 known aliases for Warren Matthews … stay tuned". CJ smiled as she glanced over at Zoey. It seems they were on to something.

As the list of aliases for Warren Matthews appeared on the next screen, one of the names jumped out at CJ. It was the name "Virgil Wade".

"What is it CJ?"

"I know this name," CJ announced. "Matt and I both do."

CJ clicked the next keys on Baby which displayed his military record, listing his real name: Wade Mattlock. And, then on the next screen it listed his known relatives. She knew what was about to appear on the screen, but Zoey didn't.

But, then Zoey eyes suddenly widened.

"You mean?"

CJ nodded, "Matt was adopted, too. His biological father was Virgil Wade, one of the many aliases of Wade Mattlock. It appears that you two are siblings."

Zoey rose from the couch and walked away as her mouth hung open in a silent gasp.

* * *

Finding Bess's roommate proved to be quite helpful for Matt. The information he and Roy gathered at her apartment led to Matt finally encountering her at a camera store. At first she panicked when he approached her, but after identifying himself, she confided in him that she was hiding until she could get her film developed, so she could prove who Lana's murderers were. But, when she pulled the pictures out of the envelope, they were all fogged over. There wasn't a trace of evidence. Yet she knew who they were – part of a secret society called the Delta Tribunal. And one of them was Phillip Caulder - the head of the airlines she and Joanne worked for.

Matt decided to use Bess's "photos" to blackmail Caulder. They met him at a warehouse at midnight and they discovered the reason Joanne was warned to not trust the police: Clyde Sinclair. He was part of the Delta Tribunal. Roy was stunned. But, fortunately when Clyde found out that Caulder wanted to murder Matt and Bess, he helped Roy and Matt overtake them, and turn them into the authorities.

* * *

"Is Baby ever wrong?"

"No. Are you okay?"

"It almost makes sense, you know. We are kind of alike in some ways."

You think? CJ almost wanted to blurt out. They were alike in a lot of ways: from their athletic abilities and dark, wavy hair to their A-type personalities with a tendency to live in constant peril as private eyes. Not to mention their occasional short tempers. Yep, she could see that.

"Hmm, all these years I thought I only had a sister, who I lost only a few weeks ago, and now I find out I have a brother. Just when I thought my family was shrinking … did you or Matt ever meet him, this Virgil Wade?"

"Yes, once. When he found out that he was adopted, about two years ago. Wade took a bullet meant for him, and then he died."

"Oh, wow," Zoey said as she leaned into one of the bar stools. "So tragic. What about our mother?"

"Wade told him that she died shortly after giving birth to him. That was the reason he abandoned him. He loved her so much and was so upset about her death that he dove into a bottle of bourbon and never resurfaced until Matt was already bonded with his new father."

CJ could see her future sister-in-law was in shock, but truth be told, she was thrilled. She always wanted a sister. She was sure that Matt would get a kick out of it, too, once the initial shock wore off.

"How are we going to break it to him?" Zoey pondered out loud. Just as CJ was about to offer an answer, they heard the elevator.

"Hold that thought," she said, holding up her index finger.

"CJ … I'm back!"

She hurried over to the lobby, closed the doors behind her, and greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"Wow – I guess you missed me. Wanna skip the formalities?" he said as he put his arms around her.

"I'd love to, but …"

"But what?"

"We have company."

"We do?" he asked.

As she nodded Matt disappointedly released his arms from CJ and walked over to the doors and opened them. He looked to his left: at the bar stood his old "friend" Zoey.

"Hi Matt."

"Zoey. What on earth brings you here?"

"CJ. You see, she called me a few days ago… she wanted my help in searching for Julia's long lost sister."

"Oh. Did you find anything?"

"We found something, but it wasn't what we were initially searching for."

"Oh?"

"Matt, ah, you know how we're always saying how small the world is?" CJ interjected.

"Oh, CJ, forget it. Let's just blurt it out," offered Zoey.

"Blurt what out? CJ? Zoey?"

CJ and Zoey looked at each other. It was too bad they didn't have time to discuss their approach. It's too bad they didn't have a plan.

CJ rushed over to the bar and poured Matt a drink.

"Here. You might need this."

"CJ, what's going on?"

Matt was really perplexed now. As he glanced back and forth between them he could see CJ and Zoey trading expressions.

"Well, while we were searching for relatives of Julia's, we found something on Zoey's branch of the family tree."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was about her parents that she never knew."

"You didn't know who your parents were?"

"Not my birth parents. My sister and I were adopted by the Martins when we were toddlers. I have been searching for any information them off and on for years. With CJ and Baby's help, I may have finally found more about them."

"Oh, that's great, Zoey."

"Yeah, I almost can't believe what we uncovered. I even found out that I have a brother."

"Oh, that's nice."

He started looking through his mail and his messages when he noticed the two women were staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Well, don't you wanna know who he is?"

Matt rolled his eyes at Zoey.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's your long-lost brother?"

Zoey took a deep breath while she checked CJ.

"You are."

He stood there stunned and pointed to himself.

"Me?" Matt said with a chuckle. But, as he looked at CJ and Zoey, he saw that they weren't laughing. He raised his drink to his lips and downed the whole glass.

"How's it goin', bro?" Zoey said, as she gave him a friendly slug on the arm.

He swallowed hard, "This is a practical joke, right?"

They shook their heads.

"No joke. I'm your sister," she said as she showed him the copy of her birth certificate and the printout of their father's aliases.

Matt walked out to the patio with the evidence, clearly needing a long moment to digest all of this.

Zoey turned to CJ, "I think he took it rather well, don't you?"

CJ bit her lip and motioned for Zoey to give her a moment. As she walked out to talk with Matt, Zoey copied her brother's idea and poured herself one, too.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Here I was thinking that I'd come back to hearing that you picked a wedding date or that you finally called your mother. Boy, I wasn't expecting this," he said as he examined the papers. "He never told me that I had sisters."

She touched his arm with her hand, sympathizing with his predicament.

"By the way, I got a lot accomplished while you were gone, including a phone call to my mother. I left her a message that the wedding was May 11 in Hawaii."

"May 11th?"

"Uh huh. Is that okay with you?"

He softened his expression a bit and answered, "May 11 sounds perfect."

"Great! I'll call back the Novellis and confirm everything."

Matt almost wanted to shout, "Wait!" as she left him alone on the patio. He could see Zoey out of the corner of his eye, ready to approach him. And, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her.

"Well, it's not the worst thing in the world. It's not like I'm a serial killer or an axe murderer or something," she said, breaking the tension.

"No, it isn't," he said, relaxing a bit. "It's just … well, it's just so shocking, is all."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I think once I get a grip on this, I want to do some more research. I have a lot of questions."

"Ah, your scientific tests again?"

"Yes, maybe. They've always worked for me."

"I see. "

"What? You got a problem with the way I do research? You know, not everybody has a computer like yours."

CJ was two rooms and 25 feet away, and she could already hear the two of them getting into it with one another. She quickly ended her phone conversation and darted for the patio ready to run interference.

* * *

Matt knew that Roy was still dealing with the fact that his old friend on the New Orleans police force belonged to a secret society that played judge, jury, and executioner. He had tried earlier to distract him with the news of Zoey being his sister, but Roy hadn't reacted quite the way Matt had expected. It was evening now, and he thought he'd try again.

"Whatcha lost in, Uncle Roy?"

"Old friends," he said as sat on the patio, paging through an old photo album. "I was thinking about how they change in the years they get away."

"I always thought that the best part of old friends was that they bring out the best in one another."

"Clyde's got a tough fight ahead of him, Mattlock."

"You got him the best lawyer in the city. He knows you care."

"Yeah, I care."

"Whatcha doin tonight?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd stay in. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the theater. Got CJ tickets. You should join us."

"Nah, that's okay. Wouldn't want to be a third wheel. I think I'll just find a book."

"Are you sure? We got extra seats. Zoey is in town by herself. She doesn't care for L.A. too much and has been complaining a lot. And, she is family..."

"You know, Mattlock, misery loves company!"

* * *

"So ...?" was all she asked as they stood in the bedroom of the ranch. They had just returned from a night out with his sister and his uncle ... a first.

"Oh .. I thought the musical was nice. How 'bout you?"

"That wasn't what I was gonna ask you about."

"Oh? Oh ... ya mean Zoey."

"Yeah ... Zoey."

"I guess it feels kind of strange knowing I have a sibling after all these years. Will was always like a brother to me, but my whole life I never really knew anyone that was actually biologically related to me, not that it mattered. There's a lot I want to know now. I actually think I want to spend time with Zoey and get to know her, find out what our sister was like. And, what coincidence! I mean, if you hadn't gone to that beach club, and if Janet Martin hadn't been murdered, we might have never met. Life and families can be quite interesting, doncha think?"

Oh, interesting is a good word, she thought. CJ hadn't yet forgotten the mysterious photos of her father and Julia's mother.

He stood back a second looking at her. It seems she had something on her mind. He could tell by the way she was staring out the window – and it was dark outside. What could she possibly be looking at?

"Something on your mind, CJ?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that. Is it about the wedding?"

"Yeah, it is ... that, and … something else."

"Something else? What is it, CJ?"

She walked over to her desk and handed Matt the envelope of pictures.

"What's this?"

"Look inside."

He pulled out the contents and examined them briefly.

"Who are these photos of?"

"Do you recognize them?"

"Wait," he said, looking closer, "Isn't this your father."

"Yes, but that's not my mother with him in those photographs."

"Who is it then?"

"Julia's mother."

"Julia's mother? Do you know when these were taken?"

"Not sure. Don't know if they were before my parents were married … or after."

"Do you think this has something to do with Julia's sister, Samantha?"

"I don't know, but you found a sister that you didn't know you had, and now… now I keep wondering if I have one, too. Probably crazy to jump to conclusions right now, right?"

"Maybe a little bit. But, I think it's definitely worth looking into."

"Or maybe I should just leave it alone. Not all family secrets are meant to be revealed."

Matt took his hands and placed them around CJ's waist and looked in her eyes. He wanted to reassure her that he would support her either way. But, he also knew she would give this a lot of thought. That was one of the many reasons he loved her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 19: Company Secrets

_One week later ..._

As Matt turned off the water in the shower he could hear CJ talking. He grabbed a towel and cracked open the door to listen. He figured that she was on the phone, and hoped it was with her mother. But, before he knew it, she was done with the conversation. He darted back in the bedroom, curious for the details.

"Was that your mother?" he asked as he finished toweling off.

"Uh huh."

"Well?"

"She said she'll be in attendance on May 11."

"Oh good. That's it?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, CJ, I mean you haven't talked to your mother in God knows when and that's all she said?"

"Uh huh. Remember this is my mother we're talking about. She's not known for her warm and fuzzy personality."

"So I guess you also didn't bother asking her about the photos you found."

"Nope."

Then CJ turned her back to him and grabbed a tissue. It would have been nice for her mother to at least congratulate her, or show her some kind of emotion.

"CJ?"

"I'm sorry. Talking with my mother always seems to upset me a little," she said through her tears. "I always used to call Julia after I talked to her. She'd always make me feel better."

He sympathized with her and offered her a hug.

"I really miss her!" she cried, as she buried her face onto his chest.

He knew the sting of Julia's death was still fresh on her mind. He also knew the pain of losing a loved one. Through every crisis in their lives they always seemed to have each other to lean on. Sometimes it was almost scary how much they needed each other.

"I really hope you and Roy can do without me later this week. I have some meetings in Bancroft I want to get started with."

He nodded and wiped the tears from her face. He knew what she had to do.

"When are you leaving?"

"Probably Wednesday. I figure in the next two days I should hear something back from Bruce Seavers, Julia's financial counsel, about the rest of the meetings.

She finished wiping her face and walked away to discard her tissue. She decided that she was done crying about her mother. She started for the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to say one more thing.

"If I'm a mother someday, I hope I don't treat my child the same way she treated me."

Matt, who was picking out his outfit for the day, stopped and smiled at her.

"You'd be a great mother, CJ."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. In fact, I was thinking about that discussion we had a while back regarding children."

"Yeah?" she said, as he walked closer to her, throwing his shirt on the bed.

"Uh huh," he said, placing his hands on her hips. She noticed that he was giving her that look, the look that usually was accompanied by some vertical movement of the eyebrows.

"Wait – you want to start right away?"

"Well, you know we can at least … practice …" he said as he kissed the nape of her neck. "The wedding is in less than a month … you'd still fit into that dress you bought…"

She wondered how he knew about that dress. Oh, yeah, how could she forget! It was because he was Matt Houston, private detective. He sort of had a knack for finding things. He also had a talent for calculating moves and smooth talking.

"Not so fast," she said as she pushed him away.

"What?"

She looked at him a moment and studied his expression. And then she realized that she couldn't think of a good reason for him to stop, so she changed course.

"Nevermind. Proceed."

* * *

A few hours later, Matt met with his uncle on the patio of the office suite. He had just flown in from Austria, where he witnessed Freddie, a former fellow agent from his days as a spy, being shot by an assailant. Roy escaped unharmed but was haunted by his last words.

"He's already tried to kill me once. Do you remember what he said he'd do to us if he ever got out? We've got to tell the others!" It seemed that Roman Petrovich was free from a Russian prison and out to get revenge on him and their fellow former agents, known as the Five Fingers.

"The Five Fingers?" Matt asked.

"Best team ever assembled by The Company. Five cracker jack agents. And, now 35 years later, Roman Petrovich is trying to kill us all."

"Why would this Petrovich want to harm the Five Fingers?"

"We exposed him as a double agent. And he said that if he ever got out of prison, he would come after us. I've got to warn the others!" he said as they both rose from their seats.

"Who are the other three?"

"Well, there's Ed Thompson, he's been living up in Vegas, CJ's trying to get him on the phone. And, there's Reels."

"Reels? Your old partner, Art McMillan, the movie buff?"

"Lives and breathes them."

"Where we find the fifth?"

"We don't. She's dead."

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, Roy," CJ said as she joined them on the patio.

"Thompson?"

She nodded, "He was killed in a car accident a few miles outside of Las Vegas just a few days ago. Apparently his jeep ran off the side of the road."

"That was no accident."

"So that means that Art McMillan's days are numbered."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" asserted Roy.

Matt and Roy left the office to visit Reels in his movie warehouse where he was enjoying vintage Frankenstein. In the meantime, the same assailant who killed Freddie, was trailing them and secretly entering the warehouse. After a few minutes talking to Roy and Matt, Reels' voice was silenced when the assailant fired several shots. As Matt gave chase, the assailant surprised him outside the warehouse door by attacking him, and sending him tumbling down a flight of stairs.

"Houston, the description you gave me isn't very much to go on," CJ said as Matt massaged his arm.

"I didn't get a very good look at him, CJ. I mean people usually show movies in the dark."

"And, of course, it's hard to orient yourself when your falling head over heals down a flight of stairs."

"Uh huh," he said rising from their seat in front of Baby. "But, that still doesn't do Uncle Roy much good."

"Houston, all I can do is keep trying."

Her words trailed from his ears as he looked at Roy, gazing at the night sky from the patio. He walked up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He meant to comfort him, but it startled Roy.

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Sorry. I'm a little edgy."

"That's understandable."

"If he would just come at me, face to face, or just get it over with."

"It's not like you to give up so easily."

"My friends are dead, not that I should be that surprised. Catherine was always convinced that Petrovich would make good on his threats."

"Catherine? The Fifth Finger? There's something you're not telling me about Uncle Roy."

"Yeah, I know. But, there are such things as sore subjects and… this one … one of the most."

"Another woman? Uncle Roy I never thought that you would …"

Roy proceeded to tell Matt the details. He had only mentioned the story in general terms months earlier to Matt and CJ.

"That was before I met your Aunt Flo. Her name was Catherine Hershey. As soon as I met her, I broke the cardinal rule: I fell in love with a fellow agent. The Company hated it. The short time we had together, among my fondest memories. Her death was something else."

"How did she die?"

"West Berlin, couple of years after the war. There was nothing I could do about it," Roy said as he thought back and told Matt the details of that tragic night.

Matt sympathized with his uncle. He could almost imagine how awful it would be if the same thing were to happen to him and CJ.

"Sounds like you loved her very much."

"I guess I always have. But, I was lucky. I got a second chance with your Aunt Flo."

"Roy, is there something you want to tell us?" Chris asked as she walked onto the patio carrying an oversized teddy bear.

"About what?"

"This just arrived for you. Is it your birthday?"

"Not 'til June."

"Who's it from?" Matt asked.

"There's no name on the card. All it says is "Dasvidaniya?""

All of a sudden Roy went charging towards Chris and yelled "No!" as he grabbed the bear from her arms. Everyone hit the floor as the bear was hurled into the air, exploding into a million bits of fake fur.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked Chris as CJ rushed to the scene. As CJ helped Chris, Roy still laid there unconscious. Matt urged CJ to get an ambulance.

* * *

After Roy regained consciousness, they decided to go with the idea that he had been killed, and to stage his funeral. They thought it would give them an edge on catching up to Petrovich.

CJ went along with idea, after she insisted they call Will, and give him a heads up. They didn't let Michael Hoyt know, though. Just like they didn't bother him with their secrets in Reel's murder. Roy demanded it be that way when dealing with "The Company".

"So, what'd ya think?" Matt asked Roy after inserting a listening device in his ear. He was standing at the cemetery behind a large tombstone while Roy was hiding near a tree.

"If I didn't know better I'd believe I was really dead."

"As long as Petrovich thinks you are."

"As long he believes I'm dead he won't suspect we're coming after him, right?"

"Not every man gets to attend his own funeral."

Then Roy noticed a woman, dressed in black from head to toe, near the casket.

"Don't you think CJ is overplaying her part a bit?"

Matt looked towards where Roy was looking. He knew CJ had left immediately for the airport, it couldn't be her. And, this woman seemed more mature and less athletic than his fiance.

"What are you talking about?"

"The grieving widow. Putting flowers on the casket."

"That's not CJ."

"I think you better check it out, Boy," Roy anxiously requested.

"What's the matter?"  
"Just find out who she is."

Matt removed his ear piece and walked towards her while Roy followed from a few feet away. As Matt called out to her she started to run. He had no choice but to chase her across the cemetery until he finally caught up with her.

"Look, I hate to intrude on your grief, but I'm Roy Houston's nephew. I'd like very much to know who you are."

Despite being impressed with that fact, she responded, "It's not important."

"It is to me," said Roy, who suddenly appeared in view.

The woman opened her mouth in a silent gasp.

"Roy, I was sure you were dead!"

"Just as I believed you were dead for the last 35 years…. Catherine."

Suddenly they were interrupted by gunfire from the assailant, who had been following them all along. Matt chased after him, even fired a few shots into the rear window of his car. But, he wasn't able to catch up and was forced to watch him speed away.

* * *

CJ arrived in San Francisco just in time for her first appointment in one of the converence rooms of the hotel.

It was with Dr. Gary Pentin: an oncologist. CJ had read over his resume on the plane and found it quite interesting and impressive. He was a native to San Francisco and did two years at the University of California there studying medicine. He then finished up his medical degree at Harvard, where he specialized in oncology. He stated that he had lost his own daughter to leukemia. She imagined that being a doctor it probably was especially hard for him, having to watch his own child suffer and die, knowing there was nothing he could do.

He walked into the room, confirming her name as he offered his hand and introduced himself. She could tell by his appearance that he was in his early thirties. He had a short, dark hair and was dressed handsomly in a conservative suit and tie. He was tall, about the same height at Matt, and had a moderate athletic build. After exchanging a few pleasantries, they sat down together where she asked him a question that had been on her mind.

"So you lost your daughter to leukemia?" she asked him gently.

"Yes."

"How old was she when she died?"

"She was only seven."

"I'm so sorry. That must have been very difficult for you and your wife."

"It certainly has for me. As for my wife - she's no longer in the picture. I guess she falls under what you might consider a sore subject. She split shortly after Janie died. I haven't heard from her since she sent me divorce papers over a year ago."

"Oh, how awful!"

"Yeah, especially since I also have two boys, ages three and six."

"And, you're raising them on your own?"

"Not entirely. I moved back to the San Francisco area so that I could be close to my mother. She helps us out a lot. But, don't think that I can't give 100% here. I mean, I may need to take off on rare occasions to take care of my boys, but for the most part, you can expect that I will give my full attention to the job at hand."

"Oh, no, I didn't think that at all. In fact, I like the fact that you are commited to your family. And, I like your passion. You kind of remind me of my fiancé that way."

"Oh? Well, thank you," he said as he glanced down at her diamond ring.

CJ smiled. She liked this man. He seemed nice and easy to work with. And, she wondered what kind of woman would just up and leave him and her children – especially when they were grieving!

And, there was something about this woman that reminded Gary of the good qualities in his ex-wife. He couldn't put his finger on it, though. She definitely was a breath of fresh air for a man who had his heart broken twice. Oh, he knew she was engaged, but she sure was nice to talk to. And, it didn't hurt that she was also easy on the eyes.

"Well, we'll want you to be in charge of selecting the other medical personnel you'll be working with, at least initially. Then, after some time, you'll be able to devote full time to working with the latest medicines and their results on patients. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Sure. My wife always said I was good with sizing up people." He paused, "I guess I wasn't right about her, though."

CJ glanced away for a second.

"I'm sorry. Here I am going on and on about her."

"It's okay.,. really ... I don't mind. Did you know her for very long?"

"Hmm, about 15 years. We met in Africa, actually. We were both enlisted in the Peace Corps there. Sam right after high school and me when I took a break from medical school. We both had these ideas to save the world by working with the impoverished people of Ghana. After we fell in love, we got married and were gonna raise a family there… until our Janie got sick. Then we came back to the states. I decided to finish my medical degree at Harvard while Sam took Janie to treatments in Boston. She was so beautiful, such a wonderful little girl." As he finished a tear came to his eye. Realizing that he had to be professional, Gary collected himself and took a deep breath. "How about you? What brings you to this project?"

"My best friend was a woman by the name of Julia Martin - she died of leukemia few months ago. She was only 17 when she was diagnosed. At that time there weren't any pediatric cancer facilities in her town so she made it her life goal. I knew her all my life. Her last wish was to see this center completed. She asked me the supervise the inception of it."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your friend."

CJ retreated from crying and took a deep breath to change the subject.

"So, you said your wife's name was Sam?"

"Yeah, Samantha, actually."

And, all of a sudden, a shiver went up CJ's spine and she didn't know why. The color in her face changed, her heart stopped beating for a few seconds, she perspired, and her brain went spinning. She took a moment and organized her thoughts, knowing she just had to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Did your wife have any family, like a sister or anything?"

"Not sure about a sister. She only spoke about her parents once or twice, but I never met them. Always thought it was a bit odd. She didn't like to talk about her family much. When she did it made her very upset."

"Oh? Do you have any idea why?"

"Something about them keeping secrets from her."

CJ's mind raced. Sooner or later he was gonna wonder why she was asking all these questions. She figured she'd better quit while she was ahead.

* * *

Later that evening, CJ arrived in her hotel room exhausted. She had spent the better part of the afternoon talking to Dr. Pentin and the time just got away from them. In addition to talking about his resume and the work before them, they reminisced about the Harvard campus and some of the same restaurants they both frequented.

She took off her blazer, untied the bow in her blouse and sat down on the bed. Then she kicked off her shoes and positioned herself at the head of the bed. As she laid her head backward she closed her eyes for a second. Her thoughts drifted off to Gary's ex-wife, and wondered if her mind was being too creative or if a really odd dose of karma, déjà vu and divine intervention had all occurred. She lifted Gary's resume out her attaché case and looked over it again, noting the picture of his daughter he had clipped to it.

CJ reached inside the envelope of pictures from Julia's album and pulled out one of Samantha Martin at a young age. She glanced at it, and compared it to the one Gary had of his little girl: they were similar. They both had the same eyes, same color hair, and the same expression on their faces.

She couldn't help but think that the Samantha he was married to might very well be Julia's sister. Which meant that the sweet little girl that died was Julia's niece, and inherited some of the same genes. It also meant that those boys of his were Julia's nephews. If that were the case, CJ would love to meet them and get to know them.

Two bigger questions remained: was Samantha her half-sister? And, where was she? Why was she always pulling these disappearing acts?

Okay, so it was three questions, CJ soon realized, and quite possibly four. Should she bother Matt with investigating it, contact Zoey, or go it alone?

She looked at the clock and thought it was a good time to call him. As she went to pull the phone next to her, it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sunshine!"

CJ laughed, "I was just going to call you!"

"Oh, so my timing's good, huh?"

"Yes, it's perfect as always."

"Ah good … what are you wearing?"

He didn't waste any time.

"Houston!"

"Well?"

CJ knew she could elaborate here, but she decided to tell him the plain, hard truth.

"Grey pants and a grey blouse."

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Hey," she said, changing the subject, "How did you and Roy make out with catching Petrovich?"

Matt proceeded to bring CJ up to speed on the case, including the story of Roy's long lost love, Catherine, who reappeared just minutes after CJ left.

"Why did they break up in the first place?"

"She said that their relationship was interfering with their work. Roy had forbid her to accept a dangerous assignment alone: a secret rescue mission to save her father. She and the chief set up her death so that he wouldn't follow her."

"I bet Roy glad to see her anyway."

"Very much so. In fact, he asked her to stay on with us."

"Did she accept?" CJ hoped.

"No, she went back home … to her husband."

"Oh, she's married … what a shame. But, at least you caught Petrovich, right?"

"Actually it wasn't Petrovich who was behind it. He actually died in a Russian prison five years ago. It was Freddie. He conned Uncle Roy and staged his death. Then he hired a former KGB agent to help carry out his goal."

"You're kidding? One of the Five Fingers wanted to kill off the others? Why?"

"Because the chief was dying and leaving all of his inheritance to them. Freddie wanted it all for himself."

"Well, I'm glad Roy is okay and I'm glad he and Catherine at least got to see each other again."

"Yeah, it's nice they can still be friends after their history. But, I guess enough time has passed. By the way, you know the chief, he tells stories just like Uncle Roy does?"

She had to laugh. They often wondered if Roy augmented a few details of his spy escapades from time to time.

He could hear her smile across the phone lines. He really loved her smile.

"When are you coming back?"

"Matt, I've only been gone half a day."

"I know but I already miss you. It almost seems that ever since we've moved in together we've spent more nights apart than when we had separate homes."

"I told you that I'd be here for at least three days. You can manage that long without me."

"Okay, but say you miss me, too."

"I miss you."

"A lot?"

"Tons!"

"Good. Now ask me what I'm wearing."

CJ rolled her eyes and laughed at Mr. One-Track Mind. "Okay, what are you wearing?"

"Nothing!" he said as CJ heard the faint sound of a jacuzzi motor starting up in the background.

CJ bit her lip. Matt just didn't play fair.


	20. Chapter 20

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 20: Killing Time

The next day …

CJ had another meeting scheduled with Dr. Pentin and Bruce Seavers. They wanted to discuss the physical and structural needs of The Center. Then they were going to spend much of the day visiting several lots, wondering if they would build from scratch or convert some commercial real estate somewheres between San Francisco and Bancroft.

After a few hours, they had stumbled onto what seemed to be a fantastic deal: a historic office building adjacent to over five acres of land.

"It's perfect!" Gary exclaimed.

Bruce and CJ cautioned Gary and gave their professional opinions.

"Now, wait a minute. It does have enough land to expand and some fantastic architecture, but it may need a lot of work."

"It doesn't matter. It's close to the major arteries of the Bay Area, and it's still technically in your friend's hometown. You know what they say: location, location, location!"

Bruce couldn't help but smile. CJ put her hands on her hips and looked at Gary. His enthusiasm was charming.

"Well, we should call the real estate company right away or would you like to wait an hour?"

Gary laughed and celebrated with a high five.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt had spent the morning trying to help the L.A. police with a hostage situation. Which meant he would also end up visiting his favorite hangout: the emergency room. Roy was there by his side and took a moment to call CJ, knowing she would want to know about his latest injury. Not able to reach her in her hotel room, he resigned himself to leaving a message for her at the front desk.

Matt slowly started regaining consciousness and heard voices all around him.

"Where are his x-rays, nurse?"

"Just came up from radiology. They're on the viewing screen."

"Let's have a look at them. No sign of skull fracture. What about his vitals?"

"Stable."

Then he saw a small, bright light and felt someone touch his forehead.

"Corneal reflex… normal … contusion on the forehead. All of which adds up to … a minor league concussion."

"My friend, I don't know whether to give you hell for being a hot dog, or congratulations for saving a hostage cop's life," said Hoyt.

Then he heard another man's voice.

"How ya feeling, Mattlock?" Roy asked.

"Fogged in."

"He's fading! Oxygen!"

Matt started drifting back into unconsciousness, remembering four or five men chasing him with guns and jumping into a car driven by Detective Marlowe. As they drove away shots were fired at the car, causing Marlowe to lose control and crash into a lighting-fixture store.

He suddenly sat up and screamed "Marlowe!"

"Welcome back from Oz, Houston," said the young detective.

"The guys that were shooting at us?"

"Captured at the scene," said Hoyt. "I want a word with you, detective."

Dr. Flynn came over to Matt's side,"Blackout? Now that's gonna happen for a couple of days, maybe even hallucinations, double vision, and headaches. The old brain doesn't appreciate getting bashed against dashboards."

"Neither do young detectives," Matt said as he slowly sat up on the gurney. As Roy helped him to his feet, he could hear Hoyt just outside the room giving him one of his famous lectures.

"I wanna hear it again. I wanna hear it from the top."

"Houston found out they were gonna kill that undercover cop. Now, I didn't think we had any other choice!"

"Right, you didn't think. You had no guarantee that the whole thing would blow right up in your face!"

"Houston thought we could pull it off."

"Houston doesn't earn his living as an officer of the law. You have certain responsibilities to me and the badge you carry far beyond reckless grandstanding!"

"Just take it easy on him, Hoyt."

Hoyt swung around at looked at Matt, "Hey! You don't tell me how to do my job ... I ought to suspend you," he said to Marlowe as he left.

"I better go talk to him," said Roy.

Matt was confused: why was he gonna talk to Hoyt? Were they friends or something? Did they know each other from somewheres? What was his Uncle doing here anyway?

* * *

Before they knew it, it was already the afternoon. Bruce had already excused himself to another appointment and CJ and Gary were left with all the papers from the real estate company. As Gary was about to leave and get home to his sons he saw CJ sigh. She had a long night ahead of her with nothing but paperwork to keep her company in her hotel room.

"Hey, wait a minute. You probably could use some dinner, right? Do you like Italian?"

"Oh, I love Italian."

"Okay, how about we try to kill two birds with one stone? We can get some more accomplished if you come to the house for dinner tonight. That way you won't have to stay an extra day and you can get back to your fiancé sooner rather than later."

She thought it sounded like a good idea, but would it be an imposition?

"Are you sure it's not a bother?"

"Not at all. My mother cooks the best authentic Italian meals. She's always makes more than we need. It really wouldn't be any trouble at all."

Did someone say authentic Italian? CJ's mouth watered at the idea. The last time she had true authentic Italian was probably over two years ago at Mama Novelli's.

"C'mon, what do you say?" he urged.

"What about your sons?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'd love to meet you. What do you say?"

She just couldn't resist, she thought. And she liked the way Gary thought: making the most of her time. How considerate! And, perhaps there was something in it for her besides the meal. Maybe throughout the course of dinner she would just happen upon some more information about his ex-wife Sam.

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

* * *

Marlowe offered to drive Matt home, since Roy was busy talking to Hoyt. On their way Matt remembered he needed to call the office so Marlowe pulled the car over to an Irish pub along the way.

"Looks like it's closed, " Marlowe noted as they saw no cars around.

"At four o'clock in the afternoon? Stay here I'll check it out."

"Alright."

Matt walked in and saw lights on, heard music playing, and saw smoke from cigarettes that had been left in their ashtrays, but there were no people. Then he heard a gun shot and a woman cry. The investigator in him decided to check out the back rooms of the restaurant. When he came through a doorway, he saw a smear of blood on the wall. Then he turned to his left and saw a beautiful woman, standing and holding a gun over a body.

"Put the gun down."

"I've killed him. Who are you?"

"My name's Matt Houston."

"I'm Elizabeth Sheridan."

"Hand me the gun, Elizabeth."

"I've killed him, haven't I?" she asked as she gave it to him.

He walked over to the body,"There's still a pulse."

"I don't even know where I am."

He heard Marlowe calling his name walked out of the room and told him what he saw, handing him the gun. He tried the phone, but there was no dial tone. He asked Marlowe to stay put while he took the car and got help.

Hoyt, Matt and Roy all sped to the Irish pub. As they neared it they came across Marlowe, who was walking along the road. When Matt asked him what he doing, Marlowe lied. He lied about what he saw, even lied about the gun. They went back with him to the scene of the crime and saw nothing suspicious. The pub was full of people. The room in the back was clean. There was no woman, no body, and no blood anywhere. Marlowe chalked up the strange occurrence to Matt's concussion.

* * *

"A colleague of mine in The Company had a similar experience once. He kept seeing things that weren't there."

"I know what I saw. She was very real."

"It got to the point where he was sending detailed messages to an imaginary Lithuanian spy names Furrel. Accused of him of starting World War II."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Uncle Roy. What are you doing in town anyway?"

Roy looked at the bruise on Matt's forehead, and decided to play along and not add to his troubles.

"I, ah actually stopped by for a visit, thought maybe I'd stay awhile. You don't mind, do you?"

Matt knew he had recently lost his Aunt Flo, "No, of course not. I probably could use some help with CJ out of town."

Chris, who was sitting at the table staying mute as she looked through dozens of phone books, finally came across something and spoke up.

"This may all be in Houston's mind but I just found the name Elizabeth Sheridan listed in the white pages phone directory."

* * *

CJ lost track of time. The meal definitely hit the spot and Gary's mother loved indulging her with food and compliments. And, watching Gary interact with his boys was a nice dose of family. When they asked her to join in a game she just couldn't resist.

She found Gary's mother to be very warm and friendly. She listened to her cooking tips, hoping that she would hint some information about Gary's ex-wife. CJ didn't want to just come out and ask. But, as she talked in her broken accent, she made no mention of her at all. "You probably enjoy cooking for your sweetheart, don't cha?"

Ah sweetheart! CJ suddenly remembered that she hadn't talked to Matt all day.

"Would you mind if I use your phone? I promise to make it quick."

"But of course. You want to call that man of yours. Oh, how good it is to be in love!"

CJ wanted to see if he would be up for missing her one more day as she still needed more time to finish their work. With the wedding coming up shortly, she thought it would be the only time she would have to get it done. She was surprised when she got the answering machine at the ranch. She left a message, and not wanting to make yet another long-distance call, she opted to wait and try again when she got back to her hotel.

By the time she reached her hotel room it was close to 11 PM. When the desk clerk handed her the message from Roy she couldn't wait to see if she could reach him at the beach house.

"Houston," he grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Um, ah, hi, CJ. How's it going? When are you getting back?"

"Well that's why I'm calling. I've got a mountain of work before me so it probably won't be until Friday night. I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure. That's fine."

He was of few words. She hadn't heard him sound this tired in a while.

"I heard you were injured. Are you okay?"

"Yeah ... it was nothing. A few days and I'll be as good as new."

"Okay ... well, you sound beat. How about I call you tomorrow after you've had some sleep?"

"Okay."

She was about to end the conversation with an "I love you", but he had hung up just as she was about to say it. She held the phone a moment as an odd sensation came over her.

* * *

The next morning Matt went to the home of Elizabeth Sheridan. The man at the door said she wasn't home and that she was abroad for the past six months. At least he had proof that she was real: her portrait hung on the wall of the foyer.

Matt tracked down Detective Marlowe and confronted him. He knew that MArlowe was hiding something but Marlowe begged him not to press him on it, citing how much his family needed the money. Then suddenly someone opened fire on him in the parking lot. John Marlowe died from his injuries a short while later. Matt vowed to his widow that he would find the people who did it.

Matt went back to the pub and convinced the bartender to give him the truth about what went on the day before. He mentioned the words Freedom Fighter in regards to the pub's owner, Michael Sheridan and that gave Matt the tip he needed to investigate further. He met with an old contact of Roy's from the British consolate, Lloyd Hodgkins who filled him in on terrorist Deborah O'Mailey and her husband Michael Sheridan.

He knew he had to rescue Elizabeth from her brother's house. When he got there he found her drugged and confused. He convinced her to go with him and prove her innocence.

They went back to the office and briefed her on how her brother used morphine to brainwash her. While Roy excused himself to call Chris for a change of clothes for her, Matt confessed that he had dreams of her before he met her. He took her back to the beach house for the night.

"I'll get you settled in here and then I'll bunk downstairs on the couch."

Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she wiped her tears. "You're not very good at making beds."

"There's a lot of things I'm not very good at."

"Such as ..."

"Telling a woman how I feel about her."

"That's a surprise. What did you say in your dream?"

"We never spoke," he said taking her in his arms. We never had to."

Matt looked at her face a moment before bringing his hands to her, "I've never felt like this before."

"Well, if it's any help, neither have I."

They kissed, but Matt pulled away.

"Elizabeth, maybe after all you've been through, we should just take it slow."

Elizabeth kissed him back and they sunk into the bed together.

The next morning Matt and Elizabeth awoke with a gun pointed at them by Michael Sheridan. He and Deborah forced them to go to the pub where he shot and killed Elizabeth's fiancé for real, and then placed the gun in her hand. Matt and Elizabeth escaped and went on the lam.

Now with and APB out on the both of them, Matt couldn't take her back to the beach house, so he opted for the ranch. Roy came by the check on things when Matt startled him by hiding around a corner with his gun drawn.

"Mattlock, don't do that," he said gripping his chest.

"I'm sorry. I thought you might be somebody else."

"There's and APB out of both of you. Michael Sheridan gave a very convincing and condemning performance. Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's sleeping. She's had a tough few days."

"She's had a tough few months. I hate to say but I think Sheridan may have come up with perfect frame. A pub full of people who say they saw Elizabeth shoot Peter."

Matt walked into the bedroom where Elizabeth was awake and sad from overhearing their conversation.

"He killed my father, and now he might as well have killed me."

"It's not over yet, Elizabeth. You listen to me. We may have found a way to beat your brother at his own game."

He started to leave and she said, "Matt, I love you." He kissed her and left to join Roy and Lloyd in interrogating Deborah.

"Deborah, the British government has enough evidence on you to put you away for the rest of your life."

"Which may not be very long considering the fact that you would be an Irish terrorist in a British prison."

"We know that Michael hired a man to rig the brakes on his father's car. You're gonna give us the name of the man and where we can locate him."

"His testimony will give us the evidence we need to prove that your husband arranged his own father's death."

"I'll have no part of it. Besides the law protects wives from testifying against their husbands."

"Which is precisely why you're gonna give us the name of the man who rigged the brakes."

"Never. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"The kind of person who will do whatever it takes … to survive."

* * *

The next evening ...

"Hi, CJ," he said as he greeted her at the door. I see you're back from San Francisco."

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to get back and see for myself how you were doing."

"Well, it was just minor concussion and I'm fine now."

No your not, pal. Right away CJ could tell that the man she's known for twenty-some years was acting different. Very different. He hadn't greeted her like the man who couldn't stand to be away from her for hours, let alone days. He didn't make any motion to embrace or kiss her. He didn't act like her fiance.

"You know I've had a hard time reaching you the past few days."

"Yeah, sorry. It's this new case. It's had me on the go since it all started."

And then this woman appeared.

"Ah, speak of the devil. CJ, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth – CJ."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Hi. Nice to meet you "

CJ wasn't sure what to say. She stared at Elizabeth wondering why she was at the beach house with him.

"Oh, did this have something to do with the APB I heard about?"

"Yeah at first I wasn't sure what I stumbled onto. Detective Marlowe was driving me home from the hospital and we stopped to make a phone call at this pub. Next thing I know, I find Elizabeth standing with a gun in her hand and a body on the floor."

Matt went on to explain the crazy story of how Elizabeth's brother killed their father for money and then framed Elizabeth for her fiance's murder. CJ tried her best to follow, even though she was distracted by the woman's presence.

"Sounds like you've had a rough couple of months, Elizabeth."

"Yeah, it felt like my whole world had turned upside down. But, then I met Matt here …"

CJ's eyes widened when she saw they way they looked at each other. Matt had taken Elizabeth's hand and stroked it, almost forgetting she was standing there.

"Oh, CJ, by the way I was meaning to ask you: are by chance the clothes in the spare closet yours? I saw some of your things at the ranch and here."

CJ was still wondering who the hell this woman was, why she was in _their_ beach house, and now he wanted to know something he should already know the answer to.

"Yes…"

"When did you start keeping your clothes at my place? Did your run out of room in your house or something?"

Now CJ was confused.

"Well?" he asked again.

She didn't know what to say and started to panic. Without answering him she made up an excuse about having a lot to unpack and blazed a trail towards the door. As she hurried towards her car she felt her heart was literally going to break in two.

* * *

Will Houston happened to be at the office visiting his father when CJ came off the elevator.

"Hi, CJ!" said Will.

But, she didn't greet him the way she normally did. She looked quite distraught and Will noticed.

"CJ – are you okay? Where's Matt?"

"He's at the beach house … with … Elizabeth."

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"He was … they were ..."

She was close to hyperventilating.

"Come sit down. Come here," Roy said as he led her to a chair and briefly told Will about Matt's latest case.

"I'm sure there's a very simple and logical explanation to all of this," offered Will.

She didn't respond – her head was too buy spinning. She left town for a couple of days to do some very rewarding and productive work, and now everything seemed to be in absolute chaos.

Meanwhile, Matt drove to the office in hopes of finding CJ. He had to find out why she was acting so strange.

"Uncle Roy, is CJ here?"

Roy took a deep breath, glad to see that Matt had come, and said, "Yeah, she's in her office."

As he walked towards her office he saw Will standing on the patio.

"Will?" he said as he slowly approached him.

"Hi Cuz."

"Will – is that really you?"

He was genuinely shocked and stared at his cousin awhile. Roy noticed and walked out to the patio with him.

"My, God Will!" he said as he embraced him like he hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey, Uncle Roy, how long were you going to keep this secret from me?"

"Secret? Will's been back for about five months now. You rescued him from a P.O.W. camp in Cambodia."

"I did?"

He looked at him cautiously, "You don't remember?"

Matt thought for a moment and shook his head, "No."

Now a few things were finally making sense to Roy. He took Matt by the arm and sat him down on the couch.

It was clear that Matt had suffered some memory loss from his injury. He honestly couldn't remember anything about rescuing his beloved cousin Will. CJ and Will listened as Roy gently filled Matt in on all the details of how they escaped with the help with Andy McKay and his late friend Too Mean. Then he filled him on Truman Masters and how he erased a month of Matt's life from him and framed him for murder. He told him about how he came back with him from Hawaii and joined their team.

"That's not all that's happened in the last eight months."

CJ stood with her head partially posed at the floor, bracing herself and trying her best to control her emotions. She knew that once she looked him in the eye she'd lose it.

Roy lifted her hand and showed Matt her diamond ring.

He came in closer and studied it, "Oh, CJ - you're engaged? Well, that's great! Who's the lucky guy?"

He still had no idea and wondered why she looked so upset. Did he say something wrong?

CJ looked to Roy to respond for her, "You are," he said.

Matt's eyes widened, "What?"

"You and CJ are getting married on May 11," informed Will.

Matt stood in shock and disbelief.

"I … I don't know what to say. I don't remember any of that."

CJ wanted so much for Matt to run into her arms, hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But, he didn't. He was just standing there. The more he stood there not doing anything, the more she cried.

Roy and Will left them alone to talk.

"So let me get this straight. You and me, we've …"

"… been lovers."

"For how long?"

"It started about eight months ago along with all the other drama in our lives."

He pressed her for details and CJ obliged, being sure to be a truthful as she could without falling apart herself. She had this nagging feeling, though that their romance was already history.

"I'm so sorry, CJ. I wish I could remember it."

"Don't worry about remembering everything right now, Matt. What's important right now is that you end this relationship with this woman before it's too late."

And then he said something that rocked her world.

"I don't know if I can do that. I know it sounds crazy, since we just met and all. But, I have some very strong feelings for her. And, she's been through an awful lot already."

"What? Even with everything I've told you?

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, CJ. I can't help how I feel. I don't remember the last eight months. I wish for your sake I did, but I just can't."

"Can't … or won't?" she said as her voice changed in tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't. Unless you think for one second that I'd ever want to hurt you?"

"I don't know. But, it doesn't seem like you're making much an effort here."

"What would you like me to do – have a lobotomy or something?"

"No, but at least … at least stop seeing this woman and give yourself a chance to recuperate from this concussion!"

"I don't know if I can do that, CJ."

"And, why not?"

"Because …"

She stood there waiting for him to spell it out. He really didn't want to be honest, but he felt forced to.

"Because … I'm in love with her, CJ."

Her whole body started to tremble as she realized that all of her worst fears were coming true. This man who she loved more than anything had just broken her heart. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him now. She needed to get away.

"You know, I need to get out of here. This is just too much."

He went after her, grabbing her hand as she went towards the elevator.

"CJ, where are you going? You're my friend."

"Friends? After all this! Matt, what do you expect of me? _We_ love each other. We're supposed to be married in three weeks. Do you really think I can stand around here and watch you do this?"

"CJ, what are you saying? That you're leaving? CJ, we've always been there for each other through thick and thin. And, I really need you now."

"You need me? Well, of all the selfish …"

"Hey, wait a minute. Do you ever stop to think what it's like from my point of view? I mean I can't remember even one detail of the last eight months. I had this so-called Masters guy play games with my brain, now with a simple concussion, I can't remember having sex with you."

Oh, those last words really did it. They never really had sex with each other - they made love. There was clearly a difference. And, she'd trade anything to lose those memories, 'cause they were just too painful for her right now.

Her tears were ran uncontrollably down her face. His instinct was to embrace her, and he fought it at first. But, the more she cried the more he wanted to chase all the hurt away.

At first she resisted him by refusing eye contact with him. But, as she felt his hands on her arms, she practically fell into his. Even before they were lovers Matt's hugs always had a good effect on her. She took a moment to relish in the closeness, especially how it felt to have his arms around her and her face against his chest. She wondered if she could do something to help the situation along. Maybe she could just so happen to put her lips against his and kiss him. Maybe he would want to return her kiss? Maybe that was all he needed to remember how much he loved her.

And, then someone walked off the elevator and called his name.

She saw his expression change as Elizabeth approached them.

"Is everything okay?"

No. it's not, she wanted to scream. Not at all! And talk about your lousy timing! She let go of their embrace, wiped her tears and high-tailed it towards the elevator.

"CJ!" he screamed as he helplessly watched her disappear behind the elevator doors.

* * *

She didn't even pause a second. She was in survival mode. She left the office suite, into the elevator, out the doors and into in her car, driving to the ranch in a furry. She flung open the front door and hurried to the bedroom. She stopped and braced herself in the doorway, trying to think. No, there wasn't anymore she could do right now, and no there wasn't anything anyone could say. Concussion, or no concussion, Matt had done the unthinkable. The doctor called it a minor league concussion? Hah! Obviously the amorous Dr. Flynn had no idea what he was talking about. She had always wondered about him.

She looked at the pile of mail on the table and started paging through it: wedding RSVP's … dozens of them. Dammit! And next to them was an envelope from Murray. It contained papers about the lease for her house. "Her" home was officially someone else's now.

She looked around their ranch home and started to panic. Matt had put Elizabeth up there and she didn't want to be in the same place she had been. She wanted to be home … her home. But, she couldn't. She furiously went to the bedroom and packed as much of her stuff as possible and threw them in the car in record time. She got behind the wheel and headed for the only place she could possibly go. The highway. She needed to just drive ... and drive fast … away from the pain… away from him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Season 3 Re-Write**

Chapter 21: Final Vows

She couldn't get the sound of his voice calling her name as she went running from the office. No matter how hard she tried she kept hearing it over and over in her head. As she drove she started second guessing herslef. Did she react too hastily? Too irrationally?

But no, she thought, she shouldn't doubt her feelings. She should think of just herself right now and get away from him to think, at least for awhile. He had that other chick to give him comfort in his time of need.

Still she just couldn't believe it: Matt cheated on her! And, although he had some rare type of amnesia, the least he could have done was listen to her pleas to take a break from his new fling. But, no he wanted to be with whats-her-face that badly_._ A woman he had known for literally days versus a woman who had been at his side for over twenty years! What kind of man does that sort of thing to his best friend?!

Before she knew it, she was approaching San Francisco. She must have driven all night for here before her was the Golden Gate Bridge. She hadn't slept at all.

She pulled over and stopped to gaze at the bridge.

She contemplated what it would be like to do what she heard of others do in their time of desperation. There were times of late she feared their relationship was almost too good to be true, and they were bound to hit a few rough patches here and there. But, she never dreamed it would that something like this would happen. Who would? Matt had his struggles with head injuries of late, but they had always been able to deal with it. He found comfort in her presence, even before they became lovers. Falling in love with each other seemed like the most natural and wonderful thing to do. And, everyone else seemed to think so, too. He was her best friend, the love of her life, her business partner, her everything. How could she ever have a life without him?

"CJ?" a voice called out. It startled her for a second and she looked around for its owner.

"CJ, is that you?"

She looked confused as the man before her kept saying her name. Was it Matt? Did he follow her up the coast? Did he change his mind and chase after her, realizing that their love was worth fighting for?

"Are you alright? Did something happen to you?"

As she tried to focus she could see the outline of a man standing before her. The sun was starting to rise over the bay from behind him and she couldn't see his face at first. Then she realized who it was.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" she managed to ask.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I come here from time to time … to think … to be alone when I need to grieve. I thought you went back to L.A. last night?"

She held her head low as more tears came from her eyes. Just when she thought she had used them all up.

"What on earth happened?" he asked as he came closer and placed his hands on her arms.

"He ... ah … the wedding … is off, " she said as she stared down at her ring.

"What?"

"My fiancé, Matt, he um, fell in love with someone else while I was gone. He … he slept with her."

Gary was dumbfounded. Man, this guy moved fast! He was only apart from his fiancé for three days. What kind of man would do that to a woman like CJ? She was caring, good looking, smart, and successful.

"I am so sorry, CJ. You must be devastated!"

Her emotions wouldn't let her speak too clearly so she just nodded.

"Well, do you have some place to stay?" he asked as he noticed the luggage in her car.

She didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought that much ahead. Couldn't she just keep driving until all the pain had gone away?

"I just thought I'd stay in a hotel somewhere."

"In your condition? Don't you have any friends or family that you can stay with?"

"Most of them are back in L.A. and I just can't be in the same town as him right now."

"Look, this might sound a little forward, but you can stay with us for awhile. You can use our guest room. My mother and the boys would love to have you."

"No, I don't' think …"

She started to resist as her words trailed off.

"Are you sure? It really wouldn't be any trouble at all."

She shook her head and started to cry even more.

"C'mon. You shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

She was exhausted. She had used up all her energy and didn't have the strength to resist such a kind offer.

"Okay, maybe for just a day or two."

* * *

After several days of seeing her so depressed, Gary knew that she would need more than a shoulder to cry on to help get her through this crisis. He referred her to two doctors. One was a psychiatrist that could not only prescribe medicine, but provide counseling as well. CJ could have resisted the idea, but her conscious told her that Gary was probably right. He was a doctor and had experienced having his heart broken almost like hers. Somehow he had managed to get past the hurt of losing a child and a wife and go on. Getting over Matt would be difficult for her. She had known him almost all her life. She had loved him almost all her life.

The other doctor he recommended was a gynecologist. Knowing that her last partner was a known playboy he thought that she should be tested for several things, including AIDS, just to be on the safe side. But, CJ wanted to put this off for now. The thought of somebody viewing her most personal attributes turned her off at the moment. She'd do it later when she felt stronger.

Throughout her thoughts she kept thinking of Julia and what she would say right now. Oh, how she wished she had at least her to go to! In matter of months she had lost both of her best friends! CJ turned to reading Julia's journals from time to time, finding solace in them as if they were a Bible. She couldn't open her photo albums, though. There was one too many pictures of him there during their happier times.

She couldn't believe the boat she was in. One day she was living in a beautiful ranch with her fiance and now ... now she was living in a house of strangers. Okay, there were very kind and nice to her, but they were still essentially strangers. She thought about calling Chris and letting her know where she was living now. But, the thought of hearing her say "Houston Investigations" when she answered the phone would just be too much. She should call her friend Elise.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Elise. It's CJ."

She heard the emotion in her friend's voice and knew instantly that something was wrong.

"CJ, oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"No, actually I'm not. I'm a wreck but, … look Elise, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Sure… anything. What is it?"

"I need you to call Chris at the office and ask her to cancel all the wedding plans for me."

"The wedding plans … Oh, my God, CJ. What happened?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated, and I don't want to go into detail right now, but the short end of it is that Matt cheated on me. He's in love with another woman."

She heard CJ's voice shake with emotion.

"Oh, no … CJ. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. He admitted it to me."

"He what? Of all the horrible things! How could he do that to you? You're best thing to ever happen to him!"

"Yeah… maybe. But it's over. And I don't want to be hurt by him ever again."

"Oh, CJ. I'm so sorry," Elsie said sympathetically.

"Elise, I want you to know that I'm staying in the San Francisco area with a friend. I'm not sure how long, but it could be awhile. Julia's research center is my work now and I see a lot to do until we get it off the ground."

As CJ said this she experienced a moment of clarity. In a strange way she really did feel like she belonged here. Come to think of it she was tired of being shot at, kidnapped and watching her cars get blown up! Maybe her string of bad luck was because of him? Maybe she had put up with all that stupid drama because she loved him too much? Maybe he never really treated her all that well in the first place? Maybe it was really true that leopards never change their spots? At least she set a record. Matt dated her longer than any other woman. She wasn't his flavor for one month - she was his flavor for eight months. Too bad they didn't hand out awards for that. All she had was a ring. A ring that needed to be off her finger for good. She removed it from her hand and put it away in its box.

"Okay, CJ. I'll call Chris. Is there anyone else you want me to call?"

She thought for a moment about Roy. He had become a father figure to her in the past year. He would want to know that she was okay.

"Well, I guess you should also call Roy, and let him know I'm okay. But, tell him I don't want phone calls or visits ... from anyone. Tell him that I just want a chance to start fresh with a brand new life here."

"Okay, I'll tell him. If there's ever anything else I can do for you … anytime, day or night… promise you'll call me, okay?"

She smiled. Elise was a good friend.

"Okay I promise. And don't worry. I'll be okay."

As she hung up the phone she could see Gary's boys from the window. They were playing a game with their father in the back yard. They looked like they were having so much fun. They would be having more fun if another player joined them.

* * *

Chris hung up the phone at her desk and grabbed a tissue. Elise had relayed CJ's message and now it was official: CJ was gone. God she would miss her! Of all the people she ever worked with CJ was the best. She always had her back.

She was as upset at cancelling the wedding almost as much as CJ was. She was one of the people among dozens, who always wanted to see them together. She looked up at her boss from across the room and narrowed her eyes at him. She almost couldn't stand to look at him right now. She walked into CJ's office and started gathering her things into a box. She also grabbed her files with all the wedding notes. She'd make sure to forward any unpaid bills to Mr. Wonderful. He should have to pay for something.

"Ah, Chris what are you doing with all that?" Matt asked as he poked his head in CJ's office.

She didn't answer his question and just shouted, "Dream buster!" as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Matt kept thinking about CJ. Especially as he worked on a case about a modern day Jack the Ripper. Having Murray or Roy work with Baby just wasn't the same as CJ. She had a way with that super computer that no one else seemed to.

But, it wasn't just her skill as his number one assistant he missed. He missed seeing her on a regular basis. He missed her smile and the way they would banter throughout the course of the day.

Too bad he couldn't remember what it was like to really _be_ with her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a grip on the massive void in his brain! At least he had Elizabeth. She seemed to understand him and know exactly what he was going through. She knew the drama of having your world turned upside down in a short amount of time. And she understood what his friendship with CJ meant to him. She consoled Matt when he'd talk about wanting to find CJ and talk to her. She even offered to take a break from their relationship until he had some closure with it. But, he wouldn't hear of it. Even though he didn't like the way they left things, he didn't want to be apart from Elizabeth.

He knew CJ was hurting because of him, but yet he still had a hard time accepting that she was out of his life completely and wanted to be left alone. She made it very clear, and he had no choice but to respect that decision. Matt grieved for his friend. He said a prayer every night before he went to sleep that she would be okay.

* * *

Gary had an idea. He knew all too well the pain of losing someone you love. He also knew how to go on: serve others. Seeing people in more unfortunate circumstances helps to bring a new perspective on things. He had to travel and visit a few pediatric cancer wards as part of their research on cancer centers anyway. He thought that CJ should go along with him.

She agreed knowing that the visits would be heartbreaking for him. He could use a kindred soul to accompany him.

The first visit to the pediatric wing of the cancer center was hard. CJ marveled at Gary's rapport with the children there. He maintained his composure, yet she could see that his heart broke for them. They affected CJ, too. Here were these precious children who were given a raw deal in life, and yet they still smiled. All she had was a broken heart. They had broken dreams, wondering if they would live to see their next birthdays.

Gary grew quiet during their ride back to the house. Even with CJ beside him, the visit was harder than he anticipated. So many of the children had reminded him of his Janie. Even through their pain they would laugh and play. As he stepped inside the door he took a long look at Janie's photo on the wall, put his hand to his face, and cried.

"Oh, God, all those poor children! I've got to do more, CJ!" he said as he felt the soft weight of her hand come on his shoulder.

"You will, and I'll help you."

Her voice was so sincere. Gary took his hand away from his face and looked at her. CJ put her arms around him and embraced him. They held each other a while as they cried for the loss of their loved ones.

* * *

Some weeks later, Matt and Elizabeth were relaxing watching the news together and saw an interesting story. It was about the opening of a brand new children's cancer research center. Right away it caught his attention. He turned up the volume and listened as they interviewer spoke with the founders. As the camera panned to the woman, his eyes widened with delight. CJ! It was the first time he had seen her in almost two months. He watched intently as she spoke about how they were starting this center in memory of two loved ones and how they were in need of a few more donors to finish the completion on the building. Elizabeth saw the smile on her husband's face as he watched. She knew he loved CJ in a way that was unique and very special. She waited until the interview was over and left the room, only to return seconds later with a checkbook in her hand.

"Here. You know you want to do it."  
Matt was in awe. Yes, he wanted to do it, and somehow she knew it. He thought about the amount he wanted to donate. He didn't want it to seem too impersonal, yet he wanted it be significant. He wrote a check in the amount of $51,185: the numbers that would have been their wedding date. He would make sure to mail it the very next day. He laid in bed that night in peace - thinking of her smile when she received his check.

* * *

One of CJ's favorite part of the day had become opening the mail. Especially since they had been receiving additional funds after their story was broadcasted on the evening news. Some of the amounts were for as little as ten dollars, others in the hundreds. But, one check seemed different because someone had not only made a sizeable donation, but even squeezed a nice note in the memo: "In memory of Janie and Julia." She looked at the check amount and then glanced at the signature. It was from Matt. She put her hand to her heart for a moment as a tear came to her eye.

Gary was sitting across the room and noticed her expression.

"What is it, CJ?"

"Look at this," she said springing up from her desk.

"What is it?"

"The remaining funds we need to launch The Center. It's more than enough… see."

He looked at the check and smiled too, "This is fantastic! This is wonderful!" he said as he jumped up and threw his arms around CJ. They embraced for a few seconds enjoying the closeness. As he was about to release his arms he took a close look at her face. She was a beautiful woman: not only on the outside, but on the inside, too. In the past two months he had not only grown fond of working with her, but living with her as well. He moved his hands onto her face and gazed into her eyes, studying her expression. CJ held her breath as he put his lips to hers and kissed her.

He was falling in love… and so was someone else.

* * *

CJ couldn't believe it. Gary kissed her … and she liked it … a lot. They really seemed to have grown close in a matter of months. Was it too soon for her to embark in a new romance? Was she falling for him on the rebound? She wasn't sure, but one thing she knew is that she wasn't scared. Gary didn't have that affect on her. He made her feel safe. He made her smile. He was kind, gentle and seemed to have his priorities right. He was more emotionally stable than anyone she'd ever met. And, he was also handsome. Handsome in a way that she could see, but necessarily every female this side of the equator could. Maybe Matt and her weren't really meant to be _together_? Maybe they should have stayed good friends.

A part of her wanted to call Matt personally and thank him. But, a part of her thought she would be going against her word. They had sent letters to all of their contributors, yet that seemed too impersonal in this case. She knew she would have to give it a lot of thought and decided to take a break from her desk. She went outside to the back yard to what had become her favorite spot: a chaise lounge under a large ash tree in the back yard. She picked up the morning newspaper to look for an article that another reporter had written on The Center. She was a little disappointed that it wasn't on any of the front covers, but then smiled as she saw it on page three accompanied with a color photo of Janie and Julia. She checked over the article looking to see if the reporter had gotten all the facts straight. As she finished it she felt pleased. She was having yet another great day. It seemed that her sad days were behind her. In only two months time she was surrounded by the prospect of new love and a very meaningful career.

As CJ finished perusing the paper, she came across a wedding announcement ... for Matt and Elizabeth. Darn him for being such a renown private eye! That case with a modern-day, copy-cat Jack the Ripper had made him even more famous, and now it seemed his every move was news. And, dammit, just when she having a good day! She rose from her chaise and went inside to take scissors to the paper. She kept the part about The Center, but crumpled up the page with the wedding announcement and placed it in the garbage disposal. She flipped the switch and delighted in the sound of it chomping up the paper. She only stopped it when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms Parsons? This is Dr. Moss from the women's center."

"Oh, hello doctor."

"I have the results of the tests we ran."

CJ felt a little concerned. Usually a nurse or assistant calls back after routine tests are run, not the doctor. Her thoughts went crazy for a moment worrying that they had found something bad on her tests. She held her breath and braced herself.

"Okay, what are they?"

"Well, everything was negative except for one test."

"Oh? Which test was abnormal?" she cautiously asked.

"Your pregnancy test. It was positive. Your expecting, CJ."

She held the phone away from her face a second.

"Ms. Parsons? Are you still there?"

She quickly focused and asked, "Are you sure, doctor?"

"Yes, we checked it twice."

CJ was shocked, to say the least. But, was she happy about it?

After the doctor transferred her over to the receptionist to make a follow up appointment, she hung up the phone and thought about it.

Pregnant.

Her first thought was remorse that she wasn't married and in a position to better appreciate the news.

After all, single moms didn't exactly have it easy. To make it, they usually needed support from family or friends.

If she had still lived in L.A. she would have a whole network of people willing to help her out on a moment's notice. Now she might have to rely on help from people who had already gave her so much charity.

Aside from that, CJ was surprised to find herself smiling at the idea. She was going to be a mother! And she was having Matt's baby. She had a part of him growing inside of her. She had something that would forever bind them together, and be symbol of their love.

She had one question though: would she tell him? Would it change everything if she did? And, what on earth would conservative Gary and his old-country mother think of her when they found out?

Okay, okay it was more than one question. Counting wasn't her strongpoint … obviously.


End file.
